


I'm to Blame

by mellomskyene



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellomskyene/pseuds/mellomskyene
Summary: Tarjei se sentait vide, lasse. Il s’était promis de ne jamais se faire avoir par ce genre de chose.  De ne jamais y croire. Il avait perdu. Il y avait cru. Des mauvais choix il en avait faits dans sa courte vie mais celui qu’il regrettait le plus à cet instant c’était bien celui-là. Celui de s’être laissé porter par une autre âme, en toute confiance. Il se répétait que tout cela passerait, car tout fini par s’oublier.  Mais comment faire pour avancer le temps ? C’était impossible. Comment faire alors pour soulager la douleur ? Il avait pleuré, crié, brisé des objets et attendu des jours et des nuits entières mais rien. Toujours ce même vide dans son cœur. La solitude et la tristesse, ces deux seules amies dont il se passerait bien. L’étrange sentiment de lui avoir laissé ce qu’il avait de plus précieux. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que les doutes et les regrets, mais le seul à blâmer, c'était lui.





	1. AOÛT 2016

**L** e soleil brillait toujours sur Oslo en cet fin après-midi d’été, cependant il commençait à faire frais et Tarjei se mit à frissonner alors qu’il sortait du train qui le ramenait de Drammen où il avait passé quelques jours chez son cousin. Il se remémora leurs soirées près du long fleuve où ils riaient et s’amusaient à des jeux stupides avec d’autres adolescents de leur âge. Ils avaient beaucoup bu aussi, et Tarjei grimaça en repensant aux conséquences de son ivresse. Lise, ses jolis yeux bleus, ses lèvres pleines, ses mains douces et ses sourires chaleureux. Comment avait-il pu la blesser autant ? Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et ouvra sa messagerie avant de taper ; «  _Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu’il s’est passé, je n’ai pas été cool avec toi, sache que je regrette. J’espère te revoir dans quelques mois. Je te promets que j’arrangerai les choses. Ne m’en veux pas trop longtemps. Prends soin de toi Lise. Tarjei_  »

C’était mieux que rien, non ? Mieux qu'un simple silence, et puis ses parents l’avaient bien élevé, il ne fallait pas qu’il l’oublie. Son portable vibra quelques secondes après et l’écran afficha «  _Julie.A._ ». _« J’espère que tu es bien arrivé, ça n’a pas été une journée facile, on t’attend pour 20h30, sois à l’heure, j’ai pensé aux baguels_ _»_

Il sourit en lisant le message. Julie se montrait bien souvent trop gentille avec lui, étant toujours derrière lui à se préoccuper de son bien-être. Il avait de la chance. Il aurait pu tomber sur une directrice autoritaire et antipathique, le genre de personne qui n’est jamais contente du travail que vous effectuez et des nombreux efforts que vous fournissez pendant des journées entières de tournage. Julie c’était comme une meilleure copine, la grande sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eue. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre leurs personnalités s'harmonisaient à merveille, ils s’entendaient bien et passaient à chaque fois du bon temps ensemble. C’est pour cela qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas trop par rapport à la réunion de ce soir.  Il savait que Julie avait fait le bon choix, il répondit alors ; _« Bien arrivé, je serai à l’heure_ _ne mange pas trop de baguel en attendant_ … ».

Lorsqu’il s’approcha enfin de son appartement il soupira, la valise qu’il traînait derrière lui était vraiment lourde malgré le peu d’affaire qu’elle contenait. Après être sorti de l’ascenseur il frappa chez lui et ouvrit la porte en s’exclamant ;

« -C’est moi ! » mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.  Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il posa sa valise afin de la vider et de retirer les vêtements sales qui s'y trouvaient avant que sa mère ne le réprimande.  Sa mère était comme ça, maniaque et sévère mais il faisait avec. Après tout, il avait la chance d’en avoir une, de quoi pouvait il se plaindre ? Il entendit trois coups suivit de la voix de son petit frère faire écho à travers la porte,

« -Maman est sortie avec ses amies, si tu as la dalle la bouffe est dans le four, »

« -Merci mais je grignoterai un truc à la réunion, je suis sûr que tu seras ravi d’avoir ma part, » répondit-il en rigolant.

 « -ça tu l’as dit ! J’avais oublié que tu partais, du coup je peux inviter Thomas ? » demanda son frère, tout excité.

« -Je suppose, tu t’arranges avec maman, je ne veux être responsable de rien, moi. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il soupira et roula des yeux avant de prendre des affaires propres et d’aller prendre une douche rapide. Il se coiffa à la va vite, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise en jean et lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain il entendit des rires et des cris provenir de la chambre de son frère ainsi que le son d’un jeu vidéo. Avant de quitter la maison il décida d’aller boire un verre de soda et en entrant dans la cuisine il aperçut un bout de papier collé sur le frigo, c'était un mot de sa mère ; «  _Tarjei, tu m’excuseras je n’ai pas pu te prévenir de mon absence plus tôt, mon portable n’avait plus de batterie, je l’ai laissé à la maison. Ne rentre pas trop tard. Bisou, maman. »_ Il arracha le bout de papier et forma une petite boule avec avant de la jeter dans la poubelle. Parfois le manque d’attention de sa mère le dérangeait. Depuis que son père était parti il y a quelques années sa mère avait du mal à remonter la pente. Souvent elle s’en prenait à lui sans raison mais malgré tout ça Tarjei arrivait à la pardonner la plupart du temps, il arrivait même à la comprendre parfois. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée et avait une carrière à gérer, des enfants à élever. Heureusement qu’elle trouvait encore le temps de sortir avec ses amies afin de se changer les idées.  Il nettoya son verre puis enfila une petite veste avant de quitter l’appartement non sans avoir emporté ses clés. Il marcha jusqu’au tramway et s’installa à l’intérieur, où enfin il pouvait s’autoriser à rêvasser tranquillement. Tarjei sortit son portable de sa poche pour vérifier une dernière fois l’adresse du rendez-vous et surtout si Lise avait répondu à son message mais rien. Il haussa les épaules et mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un peu de musique lui permettrait sûrement d’arrêter de trop cogiter. Après une vingtaine de minutes le tramway s’arrêta et il se dépêcha de sortir pour courir jusqu’à l’appartement qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Il sonna et la porte s’ouvrit immédiatement. Il avait quelques minutes de retard, Julie devait certainement l’attendre. Après être arrivé en haut des escaliers il entendit une voix féminine lui dire,

« -Tarjei ! Comment tu vas ? » après avoir pris Julie dans ses bras il répondit en rigolant,

« -Pas trop mal, ça ira sûrement mieux quand j’aurai deux, trois bagels dans le ventre ! »

« -Entre, on attendait plus que toi. »

Après avoir échangé un sourire complice ils pénétrèrent à l’intérieur d’un grand salon peu meublé, où des voix et des rires résonnaient. Tarjei jeta un rapide coup d’œil à travers la pièce et reconnu quelques personnes dont Marlon. Il salua les membres de la direction et répondit à plusieurs questions sur son dernier voyage. Tout le monde se montrait tellement sympathique avec lui qu’il ne cessait de se répéter qu’il avait beaucoup de chance. Il sentit une main se poser dans son dos et on murmura à son oreille,

« -Suis moi, » c’était Julie. Il prit un bagel sur la grande table de réception et la suivit. Ils marchèrent jusqu’au canapé qui se situait au fond de la pièce et Tarjei en profita pour avaler la moitié de son bagel en une seule bouchée, il mourrait de faim. Quand ils s’arrêtèrent devant un groupe de garçons qui devaient avoir son âge Julie déclara,

« -L’homme de la soirée est arrivé ! »

Ils rigolèrent à l’unisson et Tarjei scruta chaque visage, se demandant qui était l’heureux élu. Il aperçut un des garçons se lever et lui tendre la main pour se présenter avec un sourire timide,

« -Henrik, ou Even, je l’espère, »

 Il termina sa phrase en lui faisant un clin d’œil maladroit et Tarjei accepta sa poignée de main en rigolant.

« -Tout dépend de Tarjei à présent ! À toi de le convaincre, » dit Julie avec un grand sourire avant de poursuivre,

« -Je vais grignoter un petit truc, je vous laisse faire connaissance. » Tarjei regarda Julie s’en aller vers le bar et se retourna vers Henrik qui était en train de faire une accolade à l’un des garçons qui l’accompagnaient.

« -Rentre bien et merci d’être venu, on se voit plus tard, » lança Henrik à son ami. Tarjei le trouvait déjà fort sympathique, en effet il semblait toujours avoir le sourire et être de bonne humeur, son parfait opposé, en quelque sorte. Il profita qu’Henrik soit occupé à dire au revoir à ses deux autres amis pour l’observer.  Il était très grand, plus grand que lui, et portait une chemise noir cintrée ainsi qu’un jean de la même couleur qui mettait en valeur son corps svelte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en arrière et cela lui allait plutôt bien, peut-être qu’il devrait essayer de faire la même coiffure un de ces jours pensa Tarjei. Tout irait bien avec lui il le sentait. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile grâce à lui. Quand Henrik se tourna vers lui Tarjei lui demanda,

« -Je vais me prendre un verre, tu veux quelque chose ? » 

« -Un verre de champagne aussi s’il te plaît, je t’attends ici, » répondit-il en souriant toujours avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé. Tarjei alla prendre deux verres sur le comptoir du bar improvisé mais Julie l’interrompit,

« -Doucement avec le champagne, je n’ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles par ta mère, » plaisanta-t-elle. « -N’oublie pas, c’est comme tu le sens Tarjei, pour moi c’est un coup de cœur. Et je peux te dire qu’il a très envie de travailler avec toi, » termina-t-elle en lui pressant l’épaule puis elle retourna discuter avec son ami.

« -Hey, content de te revoir mec ! » lui dit quelqu’un derrière lui,

« -Alors pressé de commencer le tournage ? » le questionna Marlon en riant, une bière à la main.

« -Bien sûr, Jonas me manque ! Honnêtement ça m’angoisse un peu. Pas tant le fait de tourner mais plutôt de la suite. Qu’est-ce que les gens vont en penser ? Je me pose beaucoup de questions ces temps-ci. » Marlon soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule,

« -T’en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu as du talent Tarjei, personne n’en doute. C’est un sacré challenge qui t’attend. Mais Henrik a l’air cool, je le connais un peu, on a des amis en commun. » Décidément le monde était petit se dit Tarjei. 

« -Oui je le sens bien aussi. Si tu permets je vais aller me faire une idée du personnage. D’ailleurs je suis sensé lui ramener un verre de champagne depuis dix bonnes minutes ! » rigola-t-il en saluant Marlon d’une accolade,

« -À bientôt mec ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait toujours Henrik qui était maintenant en train de pianoter sur son portable.

« -Hey, désolé du retard, je suis trop demandé, » dit-il d’un air amusé en tendant la coupe de champagne à Henrik avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il but une gorgée et fit la grimace, il avait vraiment du mal avec le champagne mais c’était quand même plus classe que la bière. 

« -J’espère que tu ne feras pas cette tête quand on s’embrassera, » lâcha Henrik en rigolant et Tarjei s’étouffa à moitié. Henrik semblait être quelqu’un de très direct, il allait devoir s’habituer.

« -Tout dépend de ton savoir-faire, » rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup d’épaule.

« -Ne me mets pas trop la pression, j’ai tellement stressé aujourd’hui… » Henrik baissa la tête et avala son verre presque d’une traite.

 « -Oui j’imagine. J’étais dans le même état que toi le jour de mon audition. Heureusement Julie m’a tout de suite adoré alors elle a été plutôt cool avec moi. »

« -Décidément tout le monde t’adore. J’ai presque pleuré de joie quand j’ai appris qu’on m’avait choisi. Une vraie mauviette, tu m’aurais vu ! » dit Henrik en riant et Tarjei le rejoignit,

« -N’oublie pas que mon avis compte tout autant, tu passes une autre audition là, il faut arriver à me convaincre et je te préviens c’est loin d’être facile, » le taquina-t-il.

Henrik lui sourit et leva ses sourcils de manière suggestif. Tarjei éclata de rire et demanda,

« -C’était quoi ça ?! »

« -Je vais devoir le faire pendant des mois alors autant que je commence à m’entraîner. Ils voulaient que je lance des petits clins d’œil coquins à la base mais pas moyen d'arriver à en faire un de correct, » répondit-il toujours en riant avant de cligner d’un œil et de faire une grimace toute sauf sexy.

« -En effet, il vaut mieux que tu évites de séduire Isak de cette manière. Je préfère encore le coup des sourcils. » dit Tarjei en se moquant et il ajouta,

« -Tu as déjà tourné ? Tu as de l’expérience ? »

« -J’ai déjà tourné oui, il y a quelques années, j’ai pris des cours de théâtre aux Etats-Unis et j’en prends toujours à Oslo. »

« -Et dans quoi as-tu joué ? C’est moi qui ait la pression maintenant, tu dois vraiment être doué ! »

« -J'ai joué dans « Halvbroren » mais je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de réplique, je ne suis pas très talentueux, parfois j’ai du mal à me laisser aller. » Tarjei acquiesça et répondit,

« -Tu étais certainement mal entouré. Julie fait toujours en sorte qu’on soit à l’aise, elle dialogue beaucoup avec nous et surtout elle ne manque pas de patience. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Le plus important c’est qu’on s’entende bien et qu’on arrive à être un minimum complice. »

Henrik l’écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête.

« -Ça va le faire, » dit-il,

« -Tu as l’air vraiment motivé, pourquoi ce rôle ? »

Henrik observa longuement son verre de champagne vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Tarjei n’osait pas le déranger alors il attendit. Il entendit Henrik rire et secouer la tête de gauche à droite,

 « -C’est ma mère qui m’a parlé de cette audition, elle avait l’air tellement enjouée. Je voulais qu’elle soit fière de moi. Et j’ai réussi, elle a explosé de joie tout à l’heure. »

Etrangement Tarjei sentait que faire la fierté de sa mère n’était pas sa seule motivation mais il ne l’embêta pas plus, après tout il n’avait aucune raison de se confier à lui.

« -Et toi ? » demanda alors Henrik.

« -C’est mon professeur de théâtre à Nissen qui m’a inscrit aux auditions mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé que j’obtienne un rôle si important. J’ai vu ce rôle comme un véritable challenge au début puis je me suis rendu compte au fil du temps que je n’étais pas si éloigné que ça de mon personnage. Mais cette saison est de nouveau un véritable défi pour moi et je ne vais pas te mentir, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour moi de tourner des scènes romantiques avec une fille. » termina-t-il en rigolant.

« -C’est limite un peu vexant mais je peux comprendre, » dit Henrik amusé puis il le questionna avec sérieux,

« -Tu penses que les baisers d’un garçon sont différents ? »

Est ce qu’ils l’étaient ? Il n’en savait rien. Sûrement devaient-ils manquer de douceur.

« -Je te répondrai bientôt, » dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« -Tu as eu le temps de lire le script ? Il te plaît ? »

« -J’adore. Même s’il n’est pas encore tout à fait bouclé je peux dire que l’idée globale est très bonne. Il y a de la recherche. Il va falloir que je m’entraîne durement pendant un mois ! » déclara Henrik. Tarjei posa sa main sur son épaule et le rassura,

« -À deux on est plus fort. Travaillons à deux. C’est difficile de rentrer dans son personnage en révisant seul dans sa chambre, crois-moi. J’essaye toujours d’être accompagné, en général c’est mon frère qui m’aide mais cette fois ci il ne va pas accepter de jouer ton rôle… » Ils rigolèrent en cœur puis Henrik lui demanda plein d’espoir,

« -Je suppose que j’ai réussi l’audition ? »

« -On dirait bien, félicitations, » dit Tarjei en souriant. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec ce garçon. Ils se connaissaient à peine que déjà il était à l’aise avec lui, complément détendu. Et pourtant ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça habituellement. Il avait du mal à s’exprimer avec des inconnus en général. Il essayait de rentrer dans la peau d’un garçon de dix-sept ans bien dans ses baskets et sûr de lui mais il n’en était rien. Tarjei se posait trop de question. Tarjei avait trop de doute. Faire du théâtre, jouer la comédie, tout ça l’aidait à surpasser sa phobie sociale. Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer la facilité qu’il avait à faire semblant, à se mettre dans la peau de quelqu’un d’autre. Ce devait être un don. Il se sentait capable de tout feinter et parfois ça l’effrayait. Mais pas ce soir. Du moins pas complètement. Il profitait de l’instant présent et s’autorisait même à penser que, peut être un jour, il finirait par savoir qui il était réellement.

« -Tu veux un autre verre ? » lui demanda Henrik ce qui le fit revenir sur terre.

« -Je préférerais du vin blanc s’il te plaît, mais fais toi discret, je n’ai pas vraiment le droit de boire, » répondit-il en rigolant. Henrik acquiesça en se levant puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Tarjei sortit son portable de sa poche pour vérifier l’heure et il s’aperçut qu’il avait un message non lu. C’était Lise. «  _Hey, je suis contente que tu te sois excusé. Je pars à Milan en janvier. Je ne crois pas qu’on se reverra de sitôt. C’est pas plus mal, tu sauras peut-être ce que tu veux d’ici là. Lise._  » Apparemment elle lui en voulait beaucoup. À quoi s’était-elle attendu après ce qu’ils avaient avalé et fumé. Des litres d’alcool et plusieurs joints douteux. Très blonde, grande et menue, des yeux bleus en amande à tomber par terre et rien. Lise était jolie, magnifique même. Le genre de fille qui finirait sûrement mannequin et qui n’avait absolument pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec un garçon comme Tarjei. Après une nuit entière de recherches sur internet afin de se rassurer il se sentait un peu mieux. Mais quelque chose clochait encore. Certes il était ivre, complètement déchiré mais pourquoi n’avait-il rien ressenti du tout ? Lorsqu’il se donnait du plaisir en pensant à des actrices sexy ou encore devant ces vidéos pornographiques où des filles moins belles que Lise faisaient des choses obscènes il ne rencontrait aucun problème. Et surtout Lise était loin d’être la première à passer entre ses bras. Des filles il y en avait eu, même trop. Des nuits entières à profiter de leur corps, mais le lendemain il ne restait plus rien d’elles, seulement leur parfum sur ses mains. Elles n’avaient jamais de prénom, jamais d’importance. Tout avait toujours été tellement simple, alors pourquoi ? Avait été-ce dû au stress intense dont il souffrait ces derniers temps ?

« -Tu as l’air très perturbé on dirait… » déclara Henrik et Tarjei sursauta en relevant la tête. Henrik continua,

« -Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te faire larguer ?! » demanda-t-il l’air soudainement inquiet.

« -Euh non, non… enfin… si on peut dire ça comme ça.  Amourette de vacances, rien de très important. » bégaya-t-il avec un sourire en levant les épaules. Il accepta le verre qu’Henrik lui tendit et goûta. C’était décidément meilleur que le champagne. Tarjei sentit une main presser sa cuisse,

« -ça va aller quand même ? »

« -Oui, oui, il n’y avait rien de sérieux entre nous, » répondit-il en souriant. Henrik semblait tellement gentil. Il devait être le genre de personne à qui on arrivait à se confier facilement et qui était toujours de bon conseil. Quelqu’un de rassurant et d’apaisant. Ses amis avaient définitivement beaucoup de chance. Henrik lui fit un grand sourire et retira sa main de sa cuisse pour la placer sur son épaule. Habituellement il n’appréciait pas d'être aussi proche des gens qu’il connaissait à peine. C’était différent avec Henrik néanmoins. Peut-être que sa personnalité chaleureuse aidait. Et puis il fallait bien qu’il s’habitue à ce genre de geste, après tout ils feraient bien pire dans quelques semaines. D’ailleurs Tarjei s’était posé de nombreuse question à ce sujet. Arriverait-t-il à feindre des sentiments amoureux lui qui n’avait jamais vraiment aimé quelqu’un ? Réussirait-il à rendre ses gestes naturels ? On se moquait souvent de son manque de savoir-faire, ses baisers étaient maladroits et ses câlins tout sauf tendres. Il espérait qu’Henrik serait indulgent avec lui et surtout qu’il ait plus d’expérience. Ses amis aussi lui avaient posé de nombreuse question. Ils le taquinaient à longueur de journée dernièrement. Selon eux c’était impossible d’accepter de jouer le rôle d’un garçon gay sans l’être un minimum. Décidément ils n’avaient rien compris à la comédie. S’il voulait devenir un grand acteur il fallait qu’il touche à tout. Tout le monde imaginait que Tarjei était le parfait opposé d’Isak donc s’il arrivait à jouer son rôle à la perfection les gens seraient forcément fascinés.

« -Quand j’aurais bien étudié le script je te propose qu’on se donne rendez-vous afin qu’on prépare tout ça. » demanda Henrik.

« -ça me va ! » s’exclama Tarjei. Son ventre cria famine et il rigola.

« -J’aurais dû penser à ramener à manger, dé-. » s’excusa Henrik mais Tarjei le coupa,

« -ça va, t’en fais pas ! »

« -Crois moi il vaut mieux que tu avales quelque chose si tu ne veux pas finir torché. » Henrik but son verre d’une seule traite et se releva une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher un des bols de chips et de cacahuète qui se trouvaient sur la table à l’entrée.

« -Merci, » lui dit Tarjei lorsqu’il revint et il prit une grosse poignée de chips avant de porter sa main à sa bouche. Il ne mâcha qu’à moitié avant de recommencer et de finir le bol de chips en quelques minutes. Il pouvait entendre Henrik se moquer de lui mais s’en fichait complètement et quand il sentit enfin son ventre bien rempli il lâcha un soupir d’aise, « -J’avais hyper faim en fait… » Et lorsqu’il s’aperçut que sa chemise et son jean étaient couverts de miettes il frotta vigoureusement ses vêtements afin de paraître plus présentable.

« -Bordel, tu es sûr que tu as 17 ans ?! » lui demanda Henrik en riant.

« -J’ai tendance à perdre plus de 10 ans quand je mange… » répondit Tarjei l’air désolé.  Henrik avait remis sa main sur son épaule et mangeait tranquillement quelques cacahuètes en observant les gens aller et venir à travers la pièce.  « -Quel âge as-tu ? » le questionna Tarjei.

« -21 ans dans quelques semaines, » répondit Henrik avec un sourire. 

« -Bordel ça veut dire que tu en as finis avec le lycée, que tu peux acheter presque tous les alcools existants et surtout que tu as ton putain de permis ?! » Henrik le regarda d’un air amusé,

« -Wow, quelle excitation ! Tout est vrai sauf pour le permis, j’ai essayé il y a quelques années mais j’ai tout raté et mes parents n’ont jamais voulu me le repayer. J’ai assez d’économie pour le repasser mais l’envie n’y est pas. »

« -C’est dommage, j’aurais préféré que tu me ramènes plutôt que de prendre ce fichu tram. Il y a des gens étranges qui traînent la nuit. » déclara Tarjei déçu.

« -Je peux toujours te raccompagner, je n’ai pas de couvre-feu, vu que je suis un adulte, tu sais, » proposa Henrik en lui faisant un autre clin d’œil raté. Il avait le droit de le trouver adorable, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne voulait rien dire.

« -Tu es sensé être mon petit ami, pas un prince charmant qui vole à mon secours devant le moindre danger, » répondit Tarjei en rigolant.

« -C’est ce qu’un vrai petit ami est censé faire néanmoins, te protéger. » dit Henrik avec sérieux. 

« -Bordel, tu es un vrai romantique ! » s’esclaffa-t-il.

« -Ta petite copine doit être une sacrée veinarde. Je parie que tu lui offres des fleurs toutes les semaines !! » Henrik se mit à rire et haussa les épaules,

« -Tu juges trop vite les gens, Tarjei. »

« -C’est possible. » Henrik semblait perspicace. C’est vrai que Tarjei ne prenait pas assez le temps d’étudier les gens qu’il rencontrait. Pour lui Henrik était une belle personne et il espérait ne pas se tromper.

« À quelle heure dois-tu rentrer ? » lui demanda Henrik le tirant de ses pensées.  Il tourna la tête pour répondre et enfin il se rendit compte de leur proximité.

« -Pour 23h, » Henrik observa la montre à son poignet et soupira,

« -Il est 22h20, »

« -Le trajet dure 20 minutes, il va falloir que j’y aille. » Le temps était passé si vite, il se sentait presque triste de devoir partir.

« -Je vais aller échanger quelques mots avec Julie, je reviendrai te dire au revoir. » Il se leva avec regret et frissonna. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans ce canapé pensa-t-il. Henrik attrapa son poignet et dit,

« -Je te raccompagne, j’étais sérieux, je t’attends ici, prends ton temps. »  

Tarjei ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, l’air absent. C’était impossible qu’Henrik soit si gentil avec lui sans qu'il n'ait d'arrières pensées. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu’il se fasse reluquer dans le tramway… Mais bien sûr ! Il comprenait à présent. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose la série serait dans l’impossibilité de continuer. Donc forcément Henrik préférait veiller sur lui. Il fallait qu’il cesse de s’imaginer des choses irrationnelles. Cela faisait dix-sept ans que sa présence sur terre n’émouvait personne, ça n’allait pas changer ce soir, même s’il espérait intérieurement qu’Henrik devienne un jour l’ami ou le grand frère qu’il ait toujours voulu avoir dans sa vie. Il sourit et dit,

« -D’accord, merci. » Henrik relâcha son poignet et acquiesça. Tarjei se dirigea vers Julie qui semblait très absorbée par ce que son ami racontait. Il lui attrapa la main et s’excusa de la déranger puis l’invita à le suivre dans un endroit plus calme. Julie salua le garçon en face d’elle et ils allèrent ensuite dans la petite cuisine qui se trouvait juste à côté. Tarjei remarqua que Julie avait l’air inquiète, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses bras croisés. Il décida de la rassurer immédiatement,

« -Tout s’est bien passé, comme d’habitude tu as fait le bon choix. » dit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Julie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et prit Tarjei dans ses bras.

« -Je suis très heureuse, ça promet de bons moments, » chuchota-t-elle.

« -C’est ce que j’espère, compte sur moi pour faire en sorte que ça marche. » Julie l’embrassa sur la joue,

« -Tu devrais rentrer, il se fait tard, tu veux que je te ramène ? »

Cela n’arrivait pas souvent mais ce soir Tarjei se sentait aimé et choyé. Parfois il essayait d’imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si Julie l’avait mis au monde et à chaque fois il finissait par se haïr d’avoir de telles pensées alors que sa véritable mère était dans la pièce d’à côté, probablement en larmes, devant une photo de son père.

 « -Non merci, en fait Henrik s’est proposé pour me raccompagner. Un vrai lèche botte tu verrais. Je pense qu’il a encore des doutes, il fait tout son possible pour me plaire. » déclara Tarjei en rigolant.

« -Vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre. Et sincèrement je pense que c’est dans sa nature d’être bienveillant. Profites-en. Les gens comme lui se font rares. » Il acquiesça et serra une dernière fois Julie dans ses bras,

« Je te téléphone demain afin qu’on étudie le script ensemble. J’ai des doutes sur plusieurs scènes. Rentre bien et repose toi bien. Beaucoup de chose t’attendent. »

Elle lui sourit et répartit dans le salon. Tarjei but ensuite un verre d’eau, lava ses mains grasses et retourna vers Henrik qui était en train de saluer tout le monde. Quand il vit que Tarjei se trouvait près de lui il lui sourit et posa sa main dans son dos,

« -On y va ? »

Tarjei acquiesça et le suivit jusqu’à la porte, Henrik attrapa sa veste noire sur le porte manteau et l’enfila. Quand ils sortirent la fraîcheur, de cette fin d’été les firent frissonner. Bientôt le soleil irait se coucher trop tôt, les arbres se déshabilleraient et les oiseaux partiraient vers d’autres terres plus chaleureuses. Tarjei n’aimait pas l’automne. Observer la nature mourir le rendait triste.

« -Tu t’arrêtes où ? » l’interrogea Henrik,

« -À Nybrua, j’espère que tu prends la même ligne, »

« Absolument pas mais ça ne me dérange pas, je n’ai pas vraiment peur de prendre le tram ou le métro quand il fait nuit, » le taquina Henrik et Tarjei lui lança un regard noir,

« -Tu habites si loin de Torshov ? »

« -Je m’arrête à Uranienborgveien, »

« -Quoi ?! Alors tu es un petit bourgeois, » dit Tarjei en s’arrêtant. Henrik haussa les épaules et répondit,

« -Si on veut, »

« -Tu travailles, je suppose ? » Henrik acquiesça,

« -Au Kaffebrenneriet près de chez moi, l’ambiance est géniale, c’est loin d’être une corvée d’y aller, » dit-il en souriant. Ils continuèrent à discuter en attendant l’arrivée du tramway. Tarjei apprit qu’Henrik adorait faire du snowboard, participer à des marathons avec ses amis et qu’il allait au moins quatre fois par mois au cinéma. Et surtout il remarqua que l’aînée aimait beaucoup parler et Tarjei adorait ça. Il n’était pas très bavard alors quand il tombait sur des gens si expressifs il se sentait rassuré. Il n’avait pas à essayer de trouver des sujets de conversations intéressants, il se laissait juste porter par les mots de son interlocuteur et faisait quelques petits commentaires lorsque c’était nécessaire. Le son de la voix d’Henrik et son tempérament calme l’apaisaient. Heureusement le tramway mit seulement un quart d’heure à arriver. Tarjei appréciait le moment qu’il passait avec Henrik mais il faisait vraiment frisquet cette nuit-là. Ils s’assirent côte à côte dans le fond du tramway et Henrik se moqua de lui lorsqu’il le vit observer les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient autour d’eux.

« -Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens te regardent bizarrement maintenant, » Tarjei fronça les sourcils et sans comprendre il demanda,

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Tu fixes tout le monde avec des yeux de biche apeurée ! »

Il pouffa et répondit,

« -N’importe quoi. » Henrik rigola et sortit son portable de sa poche.

« -Je vais t’ajouter sur Facebook afin qu’on échange plus facilement, Tarjei Sandvik Moe c’est bien ça ? »

« -C’est exact, » il sourit lorsqu’il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main, il le déverrouilla et accepta l’acception d’Henrik.

« -Jolie photo de profil, » lança Henrik amusé et Tarjei gloussa,

« -Mon dieu Henrik arrête de me flatter, je t’assure que tu as bel et bien obtenu le rôle, » dit Tarjei en roulant des yeux et il vit Henrik froncer les sourcils,

« -Je n’ai jamais fait l’hypocrite avec toi, Tarjei, ce n’est pas mon genre, » répondit-il sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux. Tarjei rougit, gêné et baissa la tête en disant doucement,

« -Excuse moi, j’ai plutôt l’habitude qu’on se foute de moi. »

Il sentit la main d’Henrik se poser sur sa cuisse pour la deuxième fois de la soirée,

« -Hey, pas de problème, je voulais simplement clarifier les choses, »

Avec un sourire chaleureux il retira sa main et retourna sur son portable. Au fil des arrêts le tramway se vidait pour ne laisser qu’une vieille dame et une jeune fille probablement bien éméchée. Henrik n’arrêtait pas de rire en la regardant chanter des chansons d’amour et celle-ci n’avait même pas l’air de le remarquer. Ils n’échangèrent pas beaucoup pendant le trajet, Henrik lui raconta quelques souvenirs amusants et lui montra les pires photos qu’il y avait sur son profil Facebook. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant la station de Nybrua Tarjei se leva et remercia Henrik avant de s’en aller avec hâte vers les portes de sortie. L’air était encore plus froid que tout à l’heure, il n’avait jamais été aussi pressé de se mettre au lit un vendredi soir. Il aurait pu appeler un ami pour se rendre à une fête mais étrangement rien de tout cela ne lui faisait envie. Il sursauta et hurla lorsque quelqu’un l’attrapa par derrière. Il entendit Henrik exploser de rire, et quand il se retourna, l’air totalement perdu, il lui demanda,

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« -Tu verrais ta tête ! » Tarjei roula des yeux en soufflant et continua d’avancer,

« -Tu es un vrai gosse, »

Il se retint de rire et observa le sol pour qu'Henrik ne remarque pas son petit sourire.

« -En fait je suis attendu chez un ami qui habite dans le quartier, » déclara Henrik en posant son long bras autour de ses épaules. Et Tarjei compris.

« -Oh je vois, » répondit-il, déçu.

Oui, il était déçu. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Henrik se doutait qu’il emprunterait le même tramway que lui pour aller chez son ami, Julie lui avait sûrement donné plein d’information à son sujet, dont son adresse. Comme si Henrik allait faire tout un détour pour le raccompagner chez lui. Qu’était-il pour lui ? Absolument rien.

« -Je suppose que tu vas fêter la superbe nouvelle que tu as eu aujourd’hui, » le taquina Tarjei. Il fallait bien qu’il se reprenne, qu’allait penser Henrik de lui s’il faisait la tête toutes les cinq minutes.

« -Celle qui raconte que je vais jouer avec Tarjei Sandvik Moe ? Bien sûr ! Et aussi pour fêter l’acceptation de sa sœur dans une université américaine, » dit-il en souriant. Henrik tenait toujours Tarjei par l’épaule quand il lui proposa,

« -Tu veux venir ? »  

« -Non c’est gentil de m’inviter mais j’ai d’autres trucs de prévu, » répondit Tarjei.

Être au milieu de personnes inconnues l’angoissait trop. Il allait certainement dire n’importe quoi et se ridiculiser. S’il avait été prévenu d’avance peut être qu’il aurait accepté son invitation. Il aurait alors eu le temps de se créer une personnalité adéquate, celle qui plairait à une bande de jeune de vingt ans passé. En ce moment il ressemblait plutôt à un vieux grincheux, seul son lit serait capable de le supporter. Henrik parut déçu et il eut presque envie de de revenir sur ses mots, d’accepter, afin de revoir Henrik sourire.

« -Une prochaine fois ! Et je te promets que tu pourras boire autant de vin blanc que tu voudras, » dit Henrik de nouveau enjoué. Tarjei acquiesça en rigolant et il s’arrêta,

« -C’est chez moi, c’était sympa de rentrer en ta compagnie, » Henrik le lâcha finalement et répondit tout en observant son appartement,

« -On se voit bientôt, je t’enverrai un message demain, quand je serai assez sobre pour écrire correctement, » plaisanta-t-il.

« -Donc je vais attendre au moins 22h pour avoir de tes nouvelles si je comprends bien, » dit Tarjei en souriant.

« -C’est ça ! Si jamais tu n’en as pas d’ici là, appel une ambulance, »

Ils rigolèrent et Tarjei n'avait pas envie de le quitter.

« -À demain alors, prends soin de toi, » lui dit Henrik en reculant puis après lui avoir fait un signe de la main il traversa la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d’en face et tourner à l’angle de la rue. Tarjei soupira, peut-être qu’il avait un peu trop espéré qu’il se retourne une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Il pénétra dans l’immeuble et monta les escaliers lentement. Quand il entra à l'intérieur de son appartement il entendit toujours des rires et des cris retentirent de la chambre de son frère.  Le salon était plongé dans le noir ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’y avait personne. Sa mère devait toujours être avec ses amies. Il alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son téléphone dans sa poche vibra et il vit qu’Henrik lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook. Il sourit quand il lut, «  _Sleepless, The Cazzette ft. The High_ _,  Julie doit absolument placer cette musique quelque part. Dors bien_ _._  » Et malgré le rythme entrainant, les fortes basses et les paroles de cette chanson, Tarjei s'endormit rapidement. Sans s’être déshabillé, sans s’être brossé les dents et surtout sans avoir vérifié au moins trois fois qu’il avait bien fermé sa porte d’entrée à clé. Tarjei Sandvik Moe n’aurait jamais fait ça.

  
_Ça tue mon cœur de voir_  
_Que tes yeux ne sont plus sur moi_  
_C'est critique pour moi_  
_Que tu cesses de jouer avec moi_  
  
_Ça tue mon cœur de savoir_  
_Que tu ne penses pas que cet amour puisse évoluer_  
_Parce que partout où tu iras_  
_Tu sais que je te suivrai_  
  
_Parce que je suis insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
_Insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
_Insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_ ****  
  
_Ça tue mon cœur de voir_  
_Que tes yeux ne sont plus sur moi_  
_C'est critique pour moi_  
_Que tu cesses de jouer avec moi_  
  
_Ça tue mon cœur de savoir_  
_Que tu ne penses pas que cet amour puisse évoluer_  
_Parce que partout où tu iras_  
_Tu sais que je te suivrai_  
  
_Parce que je suis insomni..._  
_Insomni..._  
_Parce que je suis insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
  
_Tu as embrassé mon cœur, tu sais_  
_Comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avant_  
_Et j'ai entendu que tu es passé à autre chose_  
_Ouais j'ai entendu que tu es passé à autre chose_  
  
_Parce que je suis insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
_Insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
_Insomniaque quand il s'agit de toi_  
  
_Tu as embrassé mon cœur, tu sais_  
_Comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avant_  
_Et j'ai entendu que tu es passé à autre chose_  
_Ouais j'ai entendu que tu es passé à autre chose_  
  
_Je ne trouve plus le sommeil_  
_Je ne trouve plus le sommeil_  
_Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, sommeil, sommeil, sommeil_


	2. SEPTEMBRE 2016

« -Quel temps de chien ! » se plaignit Henrik en entrant chez Tarjei, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Tarjei rigola et prit la veste d’Henrik pour la poser sur le porte manteau.

« -Tu sais un jour un homme savant a inventé le parapluie, et cet objet te sert à te protéger de la pluie, » le taquina Tarjei et il ajouta,

« -Suis-moi » avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

L’automne approchait doucement et déjà le ciel pleurait. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu’il n’arrêtait pas de pleuvoir à grosse goutte sur Oslo et Tarjei frôlait la dépression.  Les cours avaient repris depuis bientôt un mois et les interrogations se succédaient les unes après les autres rendant la vie de Tarjei impossible. Heureusement il avait trouvé le temps d’étudier le script et enfin il le connaissait par cœur. Le tournage allait commencer la semaine prochaine et il se sentait de plus en plus tendu. Après avoir échangé beaucoup de message avec Henrik, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver cet après-midi afin de s’entraîner avant le grand jour. Ils ne s’étaient pas revu depuis leur première rencontre, trop occupés chacun de leur côté. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y avait pas eu de rapprochement entre eux. Souvent Henrik aidait Tarjei à garder le sourire après une journée plus que fatigante en lui envoyant des messages adorables et Tarjei était fière de compter Henrik parmi ses amis à présent.

« -Tu es seul ? » lui demanda Henrik en s’installant sur son lit,

« -Mon frère est à son cours de théâtre et ma mère travaille, comme d’habitude, » répondit Tarjei en levant les yeux en ciel.

Henrik rigola et dit en touchant son jean,

« -Je suis vraiment trempé, tu pourrais me prêter un truc le temps que ça sèche ? »

« -Bien sûr ! » répondit Tarjei en allant chercher un jogging et un t-shirt dans son armoire.

« -Ce n’est pas mes plus belles pièces mais c’est ce que j’ai de plus grand, » lança-il amusé en donnant ses vêtements à Henrik.

« -Ça fera l’affaire, merci ! »

Tarjei fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche du script pendant qu’Henrik se changeait. Quand il se retourna il explosa de rire,

« -C’est pas possible Henrik, comment tu fais pour trouver des vêtements à ta taille ?! On dirait que tu vas aux fraises avec ce pantalon ! » Henrik se mit à rire aussi en se regardant dans le miroir,

« -C’est pas facile tous les jours… j’espère que mes fringues seront sèches quand je partirai…je ne me vois pas sortir comme ça, on va me jeter des pièces. »

Puis sur ces mots il retourna s’allonger sur le lit. Tarjei jeta le script à côtés de lui et déclara,

« -Je vais nous chercher un coca, je te laisse choisir la scène que tu veux travailler. »

Et quand il revint, une minute plus tard, il trouva Henrik sur son téléphone portable, il lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils,

« -Euh, tu as choisi ? » Henrik leva la tête et répondit,

« -La scène « minute par minute » j’ai du mal à rentrer dans le personnage, être à la fois triste et dépressif…c’est la même chose, non ? »

Tarjei lui donna sa canette de coca, ouvrit la sienne et but plusieurs gorgées avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit et d’aller se mettre à côté d’Henrik, sur le lit.

« -Pas vraiment, je pense que tu maîtrises la tristesse. N’oublie pas que tu es dépressif, que tu n’as plus envie de rien, tu dois être apathique, faible, éteint. La tristesse à plusieurs nuances. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« -Je vois. Du coup les vidéos de chatons égorgés j’abandonne ? ça ne va pas m’aider ?» demanda-t-il avec sérieux. Tarjei soupira et se retint de rire,

« -C’est totalement ridicule ! On va essayer quelque chose. Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. »

Henrik obéit et dit en rigolant,

« -Ne fais rien de bizarre ! »

« -Concentre-toi ! » râla Tarjei puis il sortit son portable de sa poche et attrapa ses écouteurs. Il se pencha sur Henrik et lui dit,

« -ça va certainement pas être ta tasse de thé mais laisse-toi porter par la musique, laisse tes pensées affluer, ne les commande pas, comme si seule la musique les fabriquait. »

Henrik acquiesça et Tarjei positionna les écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de jouer un classique, « Rêverie » de Debussy. Il savait qu’Henrik finirait par se concentrer sur le son des notes de piano plutôt que sur ses pensées en s’attendant sûrement à ce que la musique lui apporte ce sentiment de mélancolie nécessaire pour entrer dans la peau d’Even. Il avait tort. Tarjei voulait simplement qu’il se détende. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû lui conseiller de fumer quelques joints pour que ce soit plus simple mais Tarjei aspirait à autre chose. Il savait qu’Henrik possédait le talent nécessaire, nul besoin de THC pour l’aider.

Il prit le temps d’observer Henrik, voyant qu’au fil des secondes sa respiration ralentissait peu à peu pour devenir lente et régulière. Le morceau ne durait pas longtemps et bientôt Henrik ouvrirait les yeux. Tarjei se coucha donc à côté de lui, doucement. Il se mit dans la même position qu’Isak, c’est-à-dire sur le flanc, face à Even et il attendit. Quand Henrik ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête du côté il lui sourit. Henrik retira les écouteurs et Tarjei lui demanda,

« -Comment te sens-tu ? »

« -Détendu, calme, je ne suis pas triste mais je n’ai pas envie de me lever, il fait chaud ici et quand je vois cette pluie de merde par la fenêtre je me dis qu’il n’y a pas meilleur endroit sur terre que ce pieu, » répondit-il avec sérieux.

Tarjei sourit de nouveau,

« -Parfait, maintenant on va répéter, mets-toi face à moi. »

Henrik s’exécuta et il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Après quelques secondes il les rouvrit et fit mine d’observer les alentours, comme s’il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu’il faisait là, puis il croisa le regard de Tarjei qui lui dit,

« -Hey, » puis il répondit la même chose, l’air abattu, avant de se remettre sur le dos. Tarjei chuchota,

« -T’as faim ? » et après un court moment de silence Henrik le questionna à son tour,

« -Il est quelle heure ? » Mais Tarjei le coupa,

« -Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me demandes ça, il ne faut pas que tu m’ignores complètement »

Après qu’Henrik ait acquiescé en souriant ils décidèrent de continuer, et Tarjei fut vraiment impressionné par sa façon de jouer. Henrik était touchant, plus ils avançaient dans le texte et moins Tarjei avait à le reprendre. Il voyait peu à peu la tristesse et l’abattement naître dans ses yeux et lorsque ce fut à lui de dire ;

« -Non ! Tu ne sais rien de comment ça finira.  Peut-être que demain une bombe nucléaire va nous tomber sur la tête et donc ce n’est qu’une perte de temps de discuter de futilités pareilles. Alors si tu pouvais cesser de parler du futur. Il faut qu’on se prenne moins la tête tous les deux, »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parfois, il aimerait tellement lui aussi se concentrer sur le moment présent, éviter de se poser mille questions qui resteront peut-être toujours sans réponse. Henrik le regardait toujours, alors il poursuivit,

« -On va faire un jeu, un jeu qui s’appelle « Even et Isak, minute par minute, ça marche comme ça, »

Tarjei amena doucement sa main vers le visage d’Henrik et caressa sa joue tout en continuant,

« -Le seul truc dont on doit s’inquiéter c’est de la prochaine minute., » puis il ajouta en laissant ses doigts jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux,

« -Tu me suis ? » et Henrik répondit avec un « Ok » à peine audible. Tout était parfait, pensa Tarjei, Henrik semblait très doué et surtout il ne pestait pas à chaque fois qu’il l’arrêtait pour lui donner deux, trois conseils. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, sans se quitter des yeux et pendant ce temps Tarjei continuait de lui administrer des caresses. Des caresses qu’il essayait de rendre tendres et apaisantes. 

« -Et qu’est-ce qu’on devrait faire pendant cette minute, alors ? » demanda Henrik. Tarjei répondit,

« -Pendant cette minute, on devrait s’embrasser, » et Henrik rigola doucement.

« -Ça me paraît cool, »

« -Ça l’est, » ajouta Tarjei,

« -Juste, essaye d’avoir l’air plus timide et fragile, il faut vraiment qu’on se rende compte que c’est Isak qui prend soin d’Even. »

Ils répétèrent plusieurs fois la scène et quand ils furent satisfaits ils soupirèrent.

« -Tu penses que Julie nous laissera quelques minutes pour que tu me mettes dans le même état que tu viens de me mettre ? »

« -Bien sûr, tant qu’au final ça nous permet d’être à l’aise et de ne pas avoir à recommencer la scène cinquante fois elle est prête à tout ! » plaisanta Tarjei.

Henrik se positionna sur ses coudes et attrapa son coca pour se réhydrater avant de se recoucher.

« -Bon ensuite j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait prendre un bain histoire de s’entrainer à rester en apnée une paire de temps, t’en penses quoi ? » demanda Tarjei avec un sourire en coin.

« -Va te faire, la douche froide que j’aie pris en arrivant m’a largement suffit ! » dit Henrik en rigolant puis il ajouta,

« -Tu as fait assez de natation pour gérer le soir du tournage, chanceux ! Rester plusieurs secondes sous l’eau ça me fait un peu flipper. »

Tarjei pouffa,

« -Vraiment ? T’as peur de l’eau ?! Je crois que les rôles ont mal été distribués ! »

« -Absolument pas, c’est juste angoissant d’arrêter de respirer pendant un certain temps, » lança Henrik l’air inquiet.

« -Si jamais tu te sens partir n’hésite pas à me pincer, je t’insufflerai de l’air quand on s’embrassera, » blagua Tarjei en lui donnant un petit coup.

Henrik rigola,

« -Petit con, je sens que je ne vais pas faire semblant de t’étrangler sous l’eau ! »

Tarjei fit mine d’être offusqué pendant quelques secondes puis il finit lui aussi par éclater de rire. Le silence retomba et seul le bruit de la pluie qui frappait la vitre résonnait dans la pièce. Ce n’était absolument pas un silence gênant, ils partageaient simplement un moment de détente, profitaient du calme avant la tempête.

« -En fait on n’aurait jamais dû se coucher, je n’ai plus envie de bouger, mais j’ai une idée, » déclara Henrik soudainement.

Tarjei tourna la tête et le regarda d’un air interrogatif. Henrik continua,

« -Heureusement on a plusieurs scènes qui se passent sur un lit, on ne mentira pas quand on dira qu’on a travaillé, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« -La scène de l’épisode 5 est essentiellement basée sur de l’improvisation gestuelle, Henrik. On peut très bien répéter mais je crains que ce soit totalement différent le jour-J, » répondit Tarjei.

Henrik soupira,

« -Heureusement que la scène qui se passe dans le lit de l’hôtel n’est pas elle aussi basée sur de l’improvisation ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Tarjei rigola non sans embarras et sentit ses joues s’enflammer. Il détestait penser à cette scène et il était hors de question qu’il en parle. Il arrivait facilement à se mettre à pleurer ou au contraire à jouer l’idiot devant une caméra ou un public mais quand il avait lu sur le script « feindre du plaisir/un immense bien être/une jouissance » il crut faire un malaise. Jamais il ne s’était senti honteux après avoir joué une scène en particulier mais cette fois il savait avec certitude qu’il passerait la journée la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie. Et forcément les commentaires de sa mère n’avaient pas aidé à arranger la situation. Elle trouvait ça, certes, trop osé, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de faire des blagues à longueur de journée. Des blagues toutes sauf drôles qui en plus étaient placées au mauvais moment et racontées aux mauvaises personnes. Tarjei avait essayé d’en parler à Julie mais à chaque fois il abandonnait. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? Chaque personnage principal d’une saison devait s’attendre à tourner ce genre de scène. Cette série dépeignait la vie d’adolescent, forcément le sexe comptait énormément et puis c’était aussi plus vendeur. Oui, Tarjei essayait de se rassurer comme il pouvait. Il savait très bien qu’un rapport sexuel était une chose complétement naturelle entre deux personnes qui s’appréciaient. Alors comment allait-il pouvoir se lâcher et faire en sorte qu’Isak prenne son pied ? Il entendait déjà ses amis se moquer de lui. Il serait forcément ridicule, il espérait seulement qu’il ne refroidirait pas trop Henrik. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu’il pensait de tout ça, comment il envisageait de tourner ces nombreuses scènes d’amour. Accepter de jouer ce rôle n’était pas seulement une simple expérience, il allait devoir se surpasser. Il fallait qu’il rende Isak beau et touchant, il souhaitait rendre Isak exemplaire, faire en sorte qu’on se souvienne de son histoire. Peut-être même qu’il aiderait des gens, avec un peu de chance. Voilà d’où venait son énorme motivation.

« -Comme tu dis ! » répondit-il trop tardivement pour qu’Henrik ne se rende pas compte de son malaise mais heureusement il changea de sujet.

« -Quelle est la scène qui te plait le plus ? » lui demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Tarjei réfléchit un instant et répondit,

« -Du er ikke alene et peut-être celle où j’embrasse « Emma », au début. » Il termina sa phrase en souriant.

Henrik plaisanta,

« -Ruby ? Vraiment ? Elle te plait tant que ça ? »

Tarjei leva les épaules.

« -J’aurais pu tomber sur pire. » dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

« -Si elle t’intéresse vraiment je peux essayer d’arranger quelque chose entre vous, je suis doué pour ce genre de chose, » lui proposa Henrik avec gentillesse.

« -Doué pour ce genre de chose ? T’es sûr ? Ton célibat prouve le contraire ! » le taquina Tarjei en rigolant. Henrik leva les yeux au ciel,

« -Compte sur moi pour régler ce problème samedi, d’ailleurs tu viens toujours, n’est-ce pas ? »

« -Bien sûr ! Quand on m’a dit qu’il y aurait des filles de mon âge je n’ai pas hésité, » répondit-il avec un clin d’œil. Henrik rigola,

« -ça me touche que tu viennes à ma soirée d’anniversaire dans l’espoir de chopper, Tarjei ! »

« -T’en fais pas je ne viendrai pas les mains vides, » le rassura Tarjei en souriant.

« -N’emporte pas trop de capote non plus, » dit Henrik avec malice.

Tarjei rigola de bon cœur puis enfin ils décidèrent de se lever pour répéter d’autres scènes. L’ambiance était bonne, ils riaient souvent, surtout lorsque l’un ou l’autre changeait quelques lignes du script pour rendre la scène complétement ridicule. Tarjei appréciait ce moment d’insouciance. Henrik avait vraiment bon caractère et tout semblait plus léger et simple en sa compagnie. Néanmoins, au fil des répétitions Tarjei se demandait si c’était normal qu’Henrik ne prenne pas l’initiative de l’enlacer, de le câliner ou même de l’embrasser lorsque c’était nécessaire. Peut-être que ça ne se faisait pas, c’était sûrement gênant de faire ce genre de chose sans raison particulière. Mais Tarjei sentait le besoin de répéter ces gestes tout sauf anodins. Il espérait qu’à force il s’y habituerait et qu’ils seraient tous les deux plus à l’aise le jour du tournage. Ou peut-être que c’était mieux comme ça, après tout Isak n’acceptait pas sa sexualité, s’il se comportait de façon trop décontractée avec Henrik le jeu serait mauvais. Henrik soupira après qu’il ait enfin réussi à stopper son fou rire et il se laissa retomber sur le lit. La nuit était presque tombée à présent et la pluie avait cessé. Tarjei mangea les quelques bonbons qu’il restait dans un bol et rejoignit Henrik. Celui-ci mit un peu de musique et le silence entre eux retomba. De nouveau Tarjei recommença à se poser des questions, à penser à Lise, à Maud, à Sara et à sa mère. Pourquoi toutes les femmes qui faisaient partie de sa vie le rendaient-elles malheureux ? Henrik interrompit ses pensées en lui demandant,

« -C’est quoi ton problème, Tarjei ? Tu fronces tellement les sourcils que je ne serais pas étonné de voir ton front couvert de ride à 20 ans, » dit-il en riant.

Tarjei soupira,

« -Je repensais à la vidéo dégueulasse que tu m’as envoyé hier soir, » dit Tarjei en rigolant.

« -Tu m’as dit que tu étais super excité, il fallait bien que je te calme et puis cette vieille dame n’était pas si laide ! » répondit Henrik avec un sourire narquois.

Tarjei fit la grimace,

« -J’étais content d’avoir réussi ce putain d’examen. Cette vidéo n’était pas nécessaire Henrik, je ne vais plus réussir à bander pendant des mois ! »

Henrik éclata de rire et déclara,

« -C’est pas plus mal, ça évitera les situations gênantes entre nous. »

Tarjei lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Je plaisante, mais si jamais ça arrive je saurai quoi te susurrer à l’oreille pour t’aider, »

« -Merci de ton soutien, » répondit Tarjei en roulant des yeux.

« -Je sais qu’on ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps mais si tu as besoin de parler de quoique ce soit tu peux me faire confiance, » dit Henrik avec sérieux et Tarjei acquiesça en souriant avec gratitude.

Il ne voulait déranger personne avec ses questions existentielles et encore moins Henrik. Et surtout Tarjei ne se confiait jamais, il détestait ça, il préférait pester et pleurnicher dans son coin, à l’abris des regards. Quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses avant-bras et le tirait en avant il finit par redescendre sur terre ou plutôt sur le torse d’Henrik.

« -Je sais que tu préférerais poser ta tête sur une grosse paire de sein mais j’espère que ça fera quand même l’affaire, » dit Henrik en le tenant fermement contre lui.

Certes Tarjei était surpris mais il appréciait chaque geste bienveillant qu’Henrik lui offrait. Comme d’habitude il se montrait extrêmement gentil et attentionné avec lui. Alors peut-être que c’était étrange qu’il apprécie autant cette étreinte mais peu importe, il aurait le temps de se poser mille questions plus tard, maintenant il allait essayer d’en profiter.

« -C’est vrai que de sentir un tas d’os est beaucoup moins agréable mais merci, je crois que j’en avais besoin, » dit-il en se détendant.

« -Tu me blesses Tarjei, je sais que je devrais prendre du muscle mais je n’ai jamais été trop fan des salles de sport, » répondit Henrik en rigolant, puis il resserra ses bras autour de Tarjei.

« -J’espère que ça ne te gêne pas, j’ai tendance à être un peu trop tactile, dis-le-moi si je vais trop loin, » continua-t-il avec sérieux.

« -Un vrai norvégien quoi ! » plaisanta Tarjei.

« -Je pense que c’est mieux si on prend l’habitude d’être proche l’un de l’autre, » ajouta-t-il en levant la tête pour regarder Henrik. Celui-ci acquiesça,

« -En effet. Tu t’embarrasses d’un rien, il faut que ça change sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta carrière d’acteur, » dit Henrik en levant ses sourcils, l’air un peu moqueur.

Tarjei avait rarement été couvert d’affection durant son enfance, le problème venait sûrement de là. Il souffla et murmura,

« -Commence déjà par changer de playlist, Drake me donne mal au crane, »

Henrik pouffa et attrapa son portable. Il coupa la musique et passa quelques secondes dessus avant de lancer une autre chanson, et enfin Tarjei retrouva le sourire.

« -Je te connais déjà par cœur, » dit Henrik en reposant son portable. Tarjei soupira d’aise lorsqu’il sentit de nouveau des bras l’enlacer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la musique. Il s’autorisa à poser sa main sur la poitrine d’Henrik, juste sur son cœur. Il avait toujours aimé ça, écouter les battements réguliers d’un cœur autre que le sien. Parfois, quand l’orage grondait trop fort dehors, il allait rejoindre sa mère dans son lit et il profitait de ses étreintes rassurantes, celles qui étaient si rares. Elle positionnait toujours sa tête sur sa poitrine et le berçait et Tarjei adorait s’endormir en écoutant son cœur battre. Le tonnerre n’avait alors plus rien d’effrayant. Aujourd’hui tout était différent, aucune embrassade ne lui permettait de perpétuer ce rituel. Il en avait à présent l’occasion, comment pouvait-il résister ? 

 

 _Tu dis que tu erres sur ta propre terre_ __  
Mais lorsque j'y pense  
Je ne vois pas comment tu peux   
  
Tu te fais mal, tu te brises   
Et je peux voir la douleur dans tes yeux

 _Ils disent que tout le monde change_ __  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi  
  
Juste un petit moment   
Essaye de comprendre que je suis   
En train d'essayer de bouger juste pour rester dans le jeu   
J'essaie de rester éveillé et de me rappeler mon nom   
Mais tout le monde change et moi je ne ressens pas la même chose  
  
Tu es parti d'ici   
Bientôt tu vas disparaître   
T'effaçant dans la belle lumière   
Parce que tout le monde change   
Et je ne me sens pas bien 

 

Bientôt, il sentit des doigts passer dans ses cheveux décoiffés et étonnement il ne sursauta pas, il apprécia. Il sourit et frotta doucement son visage contre la poitrine d’Henrik en priant intérieurement qu’il ne mette jamais fin à ses caresses. Et comme si Henrik avait entendu ses prières il continua, il joua avec ses cheveux trop abimés et laissait, de temps en temps, sa main venir effleurer son front. Et enfin Tarjei se sentait rassuré, non il se sentait en sécurité. Peut-être que la rareté de ce genre de moment le rendait mille fois meilleur mais il s’en fichait. Il se fichait que la pluie ait recommencé à tomber, que la musique s’était arrêtée et que doucement les bras de Morphée l’emportaient. Tant qu’Henrik le gardait contre lui, loin de toutes ces réalités qui lui brisaient le cœur, il irait bien et peut-être que lui aussi, un jour, il changerait.


	3. OCTOBRE 2016

 

Octobre et sa détestable météo automnale finirent par arriver. Tout comme les arbres qui ne cessaient de perdre leurs feuilles Tarjei voyait certaines personnes se détacher de lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à la notoriété qu’il gagnait de jour en jour ou peut-être tout simplement à cause de sa mauvaise humeur légendaire de ces derniers temps. Lise n’apparaissait plus dans sa liste de contact, Sara avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d’un autre et l’un de ses meilleurs amis d’enfance avait cessé de lui parler sans raison particulière.

La nouvelle saison de Skam avait déjà bien avancée et Tarjei recevait beaucoup de compliment et d’encouragement. Bien sûr il n’avait pas que des admirateurs, certains commentaires à son égard le faisaient encore grimacer. Le tournage était loin d’être terminé, il restait encore quelques épisodes à filmer mais Tarjei n’avait rien perdu de sa motivation. Lui et Henrik travaillaient remarquablement bien ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur du staff et de Julie.

Leur amitié ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour et ils étaient à présent très proche. Parfois, Tarjei arrivait même à se confier, mais sans jamais trop entrer dans les détails tout de même. Il appréciait le soutien d’Henrik, la tolérance et la patience dont il faisait preuve sans faille. Parfois il se demandait comment celui-ci arrivait à être si serein et bienveillant. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu’ils avaient passé à rire ensemble, à discuter de divers sujets, et à se promener dans la forêt de Marka.

De temps en temps, Tarjei acceptait de se rendre aux fêtes auxquelles Henrik l’invitait mais à chaque fois il buvait trop et terminait la nuit dans les toilettes, à compter les carreaux de carrelage ou les planches de parquet qui ornaient les salles de bain, à vomir ses tripes, à gerber son désespoir.

Souvent, Henrik le ramenait chez lui. À force il avait compris qu’il ne valait mieux pas que la mère de Tarjei le voit dans cet état. Après avoir pris une douche froide il allait se jeter dans le lit d’Henrik en soupirant et il n’était jamais surpris de sentir un bras entourer sa taille et l’attirait contre un corps chauffé par les draps. À force il s’était habitué au côté tactile de son ami et pour être honnête il aimait chacun de ses gestes affectueux.

Bien sûr, jamais il ne s’autorisait à faire le premier pas et pourtant il avait souvent besoin d’une étreinte, d’une simple caresse contre sa joue, d’un moment de réconfort. Ce soir n’était pas très différents des autres, la fête battait son plein et Tarjei commençait à sentir son estomac le chagriner à chaque fois qu’il essayait de se lever. Sa tête était en vrac et tout tournait autour de lui. Un de ses amis ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu’il l’avait vu vider une bouteille de vodka à lui tout seul. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu’une jolie brune vint s’assoir à côté de Sigurd et ainsi occuper son esprit laissant le loisir à Tarjei de se lever et de courir tant bien que mal jusqu’aux toilettes.

Une fois la porte fermée il se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette et attendit que son estomac coopère. Rien.

« -Tout va bien Tarjei ? » lui demanda une fille derrière la porte quelques minutes plus tard, c’était Maud. Il s’adossa contre le mur et répondit en s’éclaircissant la gorge,

« -Oui super, envie de pisser. »

Il l’entendit rire et s’éloigner tout en disant,

« -Ok, rejoins-moi après, j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter. »

Hors de question qu’il reparte avec une fille ce soir, il allait trop mal. La seule chose qu’il réussirait à vider chez elle c’est le contenu de son estomac, ça n’avait donc aucun intérêt. Il fallait qu’il se barre d’ici. Il se releva et se passa de l’eau froide sur le visage, il ne se sentait pas mieux qu’il y a cinq minutes auparavant mais peu importe.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il fit bien attention qu’il n’y ait personne dans le couloir avant de marcher rapidement vers la porte d’entrée et après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et sa veste il sortit de l’appartement. La nuit était fraîche et déjà bien entamée et il ne savait pas vraiment où aller à cette heure-ci.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tout en marchant il fit défiler sa longue liste de contact. Quand il tomba sur David il hésita quelques secondes avant de presser le bouton « appel » et de coller le mobile à son oreille. David ne répondit pas, il devait sûrement être occupé à fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d’une fille facile. Tarjei grogna et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui trainait.

Il s’approcha de la station de métro et se laissa tomber sur l’un des bancs qui se trouvait devant. Il était à deux doigts de se résigner à rentrer chez lui quand il entendit de la musique sortir des fenêtres de l’appartement d’en face. « Sparks » de Coldplay. Il se concentra sur chacun des mots que Chris Martin chantait et ces phrases firent écho dans son cerveau ; _« je te le promets, je veillerai toujours sur toi, oui c’est ce que je ferai, c’est à toi que je m’accroche, je ne te laisserai pas tomber »_.

Il se rappela de ce long après-midi ensoleillé qu’il avait passé avec Henrik au milieu des sapins. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait eu envie de se confier à quelqu’un. Henrik était resté silencieux tout le long de son discours plaintif rempli de pessimisme, où i l avait évoqué ses problèmes familiaux, son impossibilité à s’investir dans une relation et son manque de confiance en lui. Peut-être était-ce dû à l’énorme quantité de cannabis qu’il avait fumé ou tout simplement à cause de la grande confiance qu’il accordait à Henrik mais il avait osé. Il sentait comme un poids en moins dans son cœur depuis cette fameuse journée. Certes parler avait du bon mais qu’est-ce que c’était difficile. Il se souvint surtout du message qu’il avait reçu d’Henrik le soir-même, le lien qui emmenait vers cette chanson et ces paroles citées : _« But I promise you this, I’ll always look out for you, that’s what I’ll do, it’s you that I hold onto, I won’t let you down »._   Et Tarjei comprit. Il comprit qu’Henrik serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu’il arrive. Et qu’importe que tant de gens soient sortis de sa vie car, à présent, il avait Henrik. Tarjei se sentait ridicule sur ce banc, seul et ivre. Il faisait froid et le vent ne cessait de souffler dans sa direction. D’une main tremblante il attrapa son téléphone portable qu’il avait négligemment posé à côté de lui et ouvrit sa messagerie. Il savait qu’il s’en voudrait demain matin mais qu’importe. Egoïstement il espérait qu’Henrik soit chez lui, posé dans son lit devant une série télévisée ridicule et qu’il accepterait de l’héberger de nouveau.

 _« Hey, t’es sorti ? »_ Lui envoya-t-il mais après dix minutes sans aucune réponse de sa part il perdit espoir. En soupirant il se leva et se dirigea vers le métro en fronçant les sourcils, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Son téléphone vibra et il se hâta de regarder, _« Non, j’ai aidé un ami à déménager aujourd’hui, je suis mort, t’es où ? »_

Et il n’en fallut pas plus à Tarjei pour sourire. Il se dépêcha de répondre, _« Dehors, je sors de chez Maud et… »_ il envoya le message, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer sa situation. _« Et tu es encore torché ? Viens, je suis chez moi »._ Tarjei doutait qu’il puisse mériter un ami pareil.

Comme il ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez Henrik il décida d’y aller à pied. Il déambula dans les rues d’Oslo avec les mains dans les poches afin de se réchauffer le plus possible et mit une bonne vingtaine de minute à arriver devant l’appartement d’Henrik. Il se dit que la chance devait être avec lui ce soir quand il sentit des gouttes de pluie tomber sur son visage, heureusement qu’il avait trouvé un abri. Il tapa un rapide message à son ami pour le prévenir de son arrivée et peu de temps après il entendit le système d’ouverture de la porte s’enclencher. Il entra à l’intérieur de l’immeuble et monta les marches d’escalier deux par deux avant de tomber sur Henrik qui avait l’air, en effet, très fatigué. Tarjei se sentit soudainement coupable et immature en voyant les yeux cernés de son ami.

Henrik le salua et lui chuchota de se faire le plus discret possible car tout le monde dormait à l’intérieur. Après qu’il eut retiré ses chaussures il suivit Henrik dans sa chambre tout en appréciant la chaleur de l’appartement.

« -Tu as déjà vidé le contenu de ton estomac ou tu n’en es pas encore à cette étape ? » lui demanda Henrik en rigolant.

Tarjei roula des yeux et se jeta sur le lit défait.

« -Je crois que ce soir je vais sauter cette étape, j’ai essayé, ça n’a rien donné, »

« -Evite de me vomir dessus quand même, » plaisanta Henrik en allumant une cigarette avant d’ouvrir la fenêtre et de se positionner devant.

« -Pas de jolies filles ce soir ? »

« -La seule chose que j’avais envie de me taper ce soir c’était une bouteille de vodka, j’ai pas vraiment fait attention au reste, » répondit Tarjei avec amertume.

Henrik se retourna vers lui et l’observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Tu veux en parler ? »

« -Sara était là, quand je suis entré je l’ai vu. À côté de son suédois, amoureuse et heureuse, et tu sais quoi ? » il soupira, le regard perdu dans le vide,

« -J’ai rien ressenti, pas de jalousie, pas de pincement au cœur. Aucune joie de la voir si épanouie, rien, » 

Il posa ses yeux fatigués sur Henrik qui était en train d’écraser sa cigarette à peine entamée dans le cendrier.

« -Arrête d’essayer de savoir si ce que tu ressens est correct ou pas Tarjei, »

« -J’ai l’impression d’avoir le cœur vide parfois, de n’exister qu’à travers des personnages, » dit-il en soupirant puis quand il sentit le matelas s’affaisser il tourna la tête en direction de son ami.

« -Parce que tu n’autorises pas Tarjei Sandvik Moe à laisser ses émotions et ses sentiments s’exprimer comme il le voudrait. »

Henrik marquait un point. Sara n’était pas très jolie mais populaire, drôle et libérée. Il aimait sa compagnie, rire avec elle et parfois quand il se trouvait au-dessus d’elle et qu’il la possédait il pensait que les papillons qui s’envolaient dans son ventre et l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque étaient les prémices de l’amour. Il se trompait, il finissait par jouir et par s’écrouler sur elle, le cœur aussi vide que ses couilles. Tarjei n’avait jamais aimé Sara mais il refusait de l’admettre. Il refusait de croire qu’il resterait ce genre de fumier toute sa vie.

« -Je ne comprends plus rien, j’ai mal au crâne, » grogna-t-il ce qui fit rire Henrik.

« -Tu ferais mieux de dormir, demain est un autre jour, » et Tarjei acquiesça en s’asseyant sur le lit pour déboutonner sa chemise et ouvrir le bouton de son jean. Quand il se leva pour se déshabiller et qu’il souleva un des oreillers pour y trouver un t-shirt il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« -Je parie qu’il m’attendait impatiemment celui-là, » dit-il en plaisantant et Henrik lui fit un clin d’œil en retirant son pantalon de jogging.

« -Ma mère m’a demandé si elle va bientôt devoir faire une demande d’adoption, »

« -Si je viens vivre ici je risque doubler de volume ! »

Quand ils furent tous les deux installés sous les draps Henrik ferma la lampe et le silence retomba. Ce silence dura tellement longtemps que Tarjei crut qu’Henrik s’était endormi jusqu’à ce que celui-ci lui demande,

« -Tu vas mieux ? »

« -Je crois, oui, jusqu’à demain matin du moins, » répondit Tarjei en se retournant pour faire face à Henrik.

« -Je n’ai pas besoin de te bercer comme un enfant cette fois-ci alors ? » dit Henrik en rigolant doucement.

Seul la pleine lune éclairait la pièce mais Tarjei pouvait clairement voir la forme et les traits du visage d’Henrik. Il pouffa et avoua,

« -Non mais je dors mieux quand c’est le cas, » et Henrik lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue pour y exercer de petites caresses avec son pouce. Tarjei ferma les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes seulement il se sentit parfaitement détendu. Pour la première fois aujourd’hui il se demanda si, au final, Henrik n’était pas la seule chose qu’il lui avait manqué ce soir.

Peut-être qu’il aurait mieux fait d’aller directement chez lui au lieu de rester à s’ennuyer à cette fête stupide. Le seul but dans la vie de ses amis à présent était de se rendre au plus de soirée possible afin de collectionner les aventures. Au début tout cela amusait Tarjei, il y trouvait même du plaisir mais ça n’avait pas duré longtemps.

Lorsqu’Henrik l’attira contre lui il se laissa complétement aller, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son ami et son parfum boisé. C’était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage, se sentir en sécurité et retrouver ses habitudes. Il soupira d’aise en sentant des doigts frôler l’arrière de sa nuque pour passer dans ses cheveux et y revenir. Tarjei entoura de son bras la fine taille d’Henrik afin de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Peu importait qu’il manque d’air dans cette position il ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil ne voulant mettre fin à ce sentiment de bien-être absolu. Il bougea légèrement afin de pouvoir lever son visage vers Henrik et il chuchota doucement,

« -Merci, un jour je te le rendrai, » et Henrik lui sourit avant de s’avancer pour embrasser tendrement son front, sa tempe et enfin sa joue.

« -Un jour oui, mais pour l’instant il faut que tu dormes, » Tarjei acquiesça avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Henrik et il s’endormit rapidement grâce aux caresses répétitives dans ses cheveux. 


	4. NOVEMBRE 2016

« -Putain David, t’es complétement torché, fais-gaffe ! » râla Tarjei en rattrapant une bouteille de Jack avant que celle-ci ne se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol. David continua de rigoler à la blague débile de Jakob en se tenant le ventre et répondit,

« -Tu devrais en faire autant histoire que t’arrêtes de tirer la gueule cinq minutes ! »

Tarjei leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant,

« -Va te faire David, si j’étais aussi torché que toi j’imagine pas l’état de mon appartement à l’heure actuelle. T’as oublié que ma mère devenait dangereuse quand elle voyait du bordel, »

Et David s’arrêta de rire, l’air soudainement très inquiet. Si Tarjei n’était pas aussi ronchon aujourd’hui il se serait probablement moqué de la tête de son ami mais au lieu de ça il continua de grogner dans son coin.

« -Putain, m’en parle pas ! D’ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore en vie, » plaisanta David.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnette et Tarjei se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et accueillir Andreas et sa copine Kari accompagnés de deux autres filles qu’il ne connaissait pas. Comme si l’appartement n’était pas déjà assez surchargé.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de fêter l’anniversaire de Shaun chez lui, il aurait dû se douter qu’il ne pourrait pas profiter de la soirée. Ses amis étaient de vrais gamins immatures, il fallait constamment qu’il surveille leur moindre faits et gestes sinon qui sait dans quel état l’appartement allait finir.

Tarjei augmenta le volume de la musique et changea la playlist pour y mettre quelque chose de plus animé. Une fois qu’il fut de nouveau confortablement installé sur le canapé il prit le temps d’observer les gens autour de lui et il soupira en voyant David et Shaun danser comme des idiots. Décidément cette soirée était super ennuyante, il espérait au moins qu’il terminerait la nuit dans les bras de la belle brune qui rigolait avec la copine d’Andreas. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu’il ne la quittait pas des yeux mais celle-ci ne semblait apparemment pas très intéressée. La pièce était remplie de jolie fille alors il finirait forcément par en dénicher une.

La bouteille de vodka qui se trouvait sur le guéridon à côté de lui le narguait. Peut-être que s’il buvait un peu de cet élixir de courage il oserait aller aborder quelqu’un. Cela faisait trop de longtemps qu’il n’avait pas goûté au corps d’une fille et comme disait David un peu d’alcool ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qui avait envie de coucher avec un mec qui tirait une tête jusque par terre ? Personne. Il attrapa la bouteille de vodka, l’ouvrit et but à même la bouteille tout en reposant ses yeux sur la belle brune qui était à présent en train de danser. Bordel, elle était sexy. Des longs cheveux bouclés, des lèvres pleines, un nez fin, de grands yeux verts et un corps sublime parfaitement moulé dans une robe blanche. Tout à fait le genre de fille que ses potes aimeraient avoir dans leur lit.

Le liquide lui brûlait l’œsophage à chaque gorgée et il grimaça. Il sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit de la poche de son jean puis fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le message d’Henrik pour y découvrir la photo d’un énorme sachet rempli de cannabis, _« Tout droit venu d’Amsterdam, plus qualitatif que ça tu meurs ! »_ , il eut à peine le temps de finir de lire le message qu’un autre arriva, _« T’en veux ? »_. Tarjei hésita, ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée de fumer après avoir avalé la moitié de la bouteille de vodka en seulement quelques minutes. Bien sûr sa mère ne rentrerait pas du week-end mais si jamais ses amis mettaient la maison sans dessus dessous il n’aurait jamais le temps de tout remettre en ordre, surtout avec une gueule de bois.

 _« Anniversaire de Shaun chez moi, impossible »_ répondit-il et deux secondes plus tard il reçut, _« Viens dans la cour derrière ? »_ Personne ne s’en rendrait compte s’il s’absentait quelques minutes, n’est-ce pas ? Il fallait juste qu’il trouve quelqu’un d’assez sobre et sérieux pour surveiller tout ce zoo.

Après avoir envoyé un rapide _« ok, je suis là dans 5min »_ il se leva et fonça sur Nina qui était, comme d’habitude, seule dans son coin à liker des photos de nanas trop maigres sur Instagram.

« -Euh, Nina ? J’ai un truc à faire en bas, ça ne va pas me prendre longtemps, tu pourrais surveiller la bande de singe là-bas ? » dit-il en montrant David, Jakob et Shaun du doigt et Nina acquiesça,

« -Ouais, pas de problème, par contre le jus de grenade est périmé, » et Tarjei lui sourit en répondant,

« -T’es libre d’aller chercher ce qui te fait envie dans la cuisine, tu sais, »

Et sur ces mots il marcha jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, mis ses chaussures puis quitta l’appartement. Il avait neigé et Tarjei regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé une veste au-dessus de sa chemise. Le changement de température entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur était brutal et malgré la vodka qui coulait dans son sang Tarjei tremblota en s’avançant dans la cour. Apparemment Henrik n’était pas encore arrivé alors il s’assit sur la première marche de l’escalier qui menait à la deuxième entrée de son appartement et attendit en frottant ses bras frigorifiés.

« -Désolé, petit contre-temps, j’ai failli pas venir, » dit Henrik en s’approchant, essoufflé.

« -Si tu avais annulé je t’aurais tué, ça fait cinq minutes que j’attends dans le froid, » râla Tarjei.

Henrik rigola et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« -C’est pas comme si tu avais seulement trois étages à monter pour aller chercher une veste, »

« -Va te faire, » répondit-il sèchement et Tarjei se sentit coupable quand il vit Henrik perdre son sourire, il s’excusa,

« -Désolé, c’était nul de ma part. J’ai juste trop de stress en ce moment, » dit-il en baissant la tête pour fixer le sol. Henrik se tut et sortit un grand sachet de son sac à dos.

« -J’arrive au bon moment alors, ça va te détendre, »

Si par chance Tarjei allait se coucher pour se réveiller dans la peau d’un autre peut-être qu’il arriverait à se détendre mais ce n’était pas un pauvre pétard qui l’aiderait à retrouver la joie de vivre.

« -Déjà roulé ? C’est pour ça que tu as mis des plombes à venir ? » Henrik leva les sourcils et rit,

« -Non, juste une belle blonde qui se collait à moi, » dit-il amusé et Tarjei pouffa,

« -Tu commences enfin à avoir envie de profiter de ton succès ? »

« -ça a des bons côtés, je confirme, » répondit Henrik en lui faisant un clin d’œil avant de poser le joint entre ses lèvres et de l’allumer.

« -J’ai pas envie de m’embêter avec une gonzesse, ni envie de tomber amoureux pour chialer comme un con dans six mois, » continua-t-il en crachant la fumée puis il ajouta en regardant Tarjei,

« -C’est un pote à moi qui me l’a présenté il y a quelques mois et je t’avoue qu’elle me plaît, mais tu sais elle est jeune et les filles à cet âge-là… Elles rêvent trop, »

Tarjei était surpris qu’Henrik se confie autant ce soir, habituellement il préférait bombarder Tarjei de question et l’écouter se plaindre pendant des heures mais pas cette fois et Tarjei se sentait presque privilégié. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Henrik. Tarjei n’avait pas envie non plus de s’embêter avec une relation trop sérieuse. Il n’avait pas envie d’être fidèle, attentionné ou galant. Partager une ou plusieurs nuits avec une fille lui suffisait, jamais il n’avait ressenti le besoin de rester jusqu’au petit matin pour la couvrir d’amour. Il n’aimait ni leur caresse ni leur tendresse seulement l’étroitesse de leurs reins.

« -Elles rêvent jusqu’à ce qu’elles tombent sur le grand méchant loup et si par malheur c’est toi t’as pas fini, » dit Tarjei en soupirant.

Henrik lui passa le joint et il tira dessus longuement. Il sentit presque immédiatement les effets du cannabis, Henrik n’avait pas menti ce truc était de loin le meilleur qu’il ait goûté.

« -Et quelque chose me dit que tu dois briser beaucoup de rêve, » plaisanta Henrik en récupérant le joint et Tarjei rigola,

« -Je fais le strict minimum et à chaque fois c’est pareil, elles s’accrochent comme des moules sur un rocher, »

« -Tu es dur, Tarjei. Tu as bu ? »

Tarjei le regarda d’un air confus et murmura en baissant la tête,

« -Pas assez pour m’amuser, je suis juste un peu éméché, »

« -De toute façon je ne crois pas qu’il existe une étape entre être pompette et frôler le coma éthylique chez toi Tarjei,»

« -Voilà pourquoi c’est important qu’on veille sur moi toute la nuit quand je bois trop, j’espère que tu vérifies si je respire parfois, » plaisanta-t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur le joint.

« -Bien sûr mais dans mes bras tu ne crains rien, » dit Henrik avec un sourire suffisant et Tarjei roula des yeux,

« -Quel dommage de fumer cette merveille sous -5°C sans musique avec une vue aussi merdique que celle des poubelles des voisins, » dit-il amèrement.

« -Pour la musique ça peut s’arranger…  La vue et la température aussi, » déclara Henrik en écrasant le pétard à moitié terminé,

« -Je ne peux pas partir d’ici Henrik, d’ailleurs je devrais peut-être remonter, »

« -Je vais penser que t’es descendu rien que pour l’herbe si tu te barres déjà, n’oublie pas que tu es passé avant la belle blonde, » dit Henrik en appuyant ses coudes sur la marche derrière lui afin d’allonger ses grandes jambes.

« -Je sens plus mes doigts, et si je remonte chercher une veste je sais que je vais tomber sur une scène d’apocalypse et je ne pourrais pas redescendre, » s’exclama Tarjei harassé.

Henrik se redressa pour retirer son manteau noir et le poser sur les épaules de Tarjei puis il lui demanda en souriant,

« -Reste, »

Et bordel, Tarjei sentit son estomac se soulever, ce pétard était décidément trop fort. Il resserra la veste autour de lui et s’y blottit,

« -D’accord, » dit-il en fermant les yeux puis il respira l’odeur familière et rassurante de son ami.

« -Ta clope me donne déjà mal au bide, » ajouta Tarjei quelques secondes après et Henrik rigola en répondant,

« -J’oublie parfois à quel point tu peux être fragile, » Henrik passa son bras autour du cou de Tarjei qui le repoussa en grognant,

« -Je ne suis pas fragile ! » s’exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils,

« -Quand je démonte toutes ces putains de bourgeoises dans leur chambre de princesse je suis pas fragile ! » continua-t-il en haussant la voix,

« -Quand j’ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule de ce connard d’Islandais qui m’a traité de grosse pédale vendredi dernier j’étais pas fragile ! »

Tarjei sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines et la colère envahir son corps, il se leva, serra les poings et les dents et ajouta en fixant Henrik droit dans les yeux,

« -Quand je vois à quel point ma foutue famille n’en a rien à foutre de ma gueule je chiale pas comme un putain de fragile ! »

Il retira la veste de ses épaules et la jeta sur Henrik qui avait l’air ahuri,

« -Alors merde, arrête de dire des conneries pareilles, » termina Tarjei en chuchotant.

Sa vue se troubla et il savait qu’après une telle scène pleurer comme un idiot était la dernière chose à faire. Son cœur battait à toute allure à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, il haletait et sa tête tournait. Henrik le fixait toujours, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il apparaissait comme inquiet. Tarjei baissa les yeux, il recommença à frissonner, quelle soirée de merde.

« -Tarjei je- » commença Henrik doucement mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, au lieu de ça il attrapa le poignet de Tarjei et tira dessus pour qu’il se rapproche. Tarjei se laissa aller et quand ses pieds butèrent contre le rebord de l’escalier et qu’Henrik continua de l’attirer vers lui il remonta les deux marches qui les séparaient et il s’écroula devant lui. Il s’installa entre les jambes de son ami et jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour l’enlacer. Henrik parut d’abord surpris et ne bougea pas, Tarjei n’était pas du genre à être si démonstratif. Quelques secondes après il l’étreignit à son tour, avec force.

« -Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas voulu le dire dans le sens-là, » chuchota Henrik en frottant le dos de Tarjei qui tremblait.

« -Non c’est de ma faute, je suis qu’un pauvre con, et il n’y a rien à faire, même l’alcool et les joints n’arrangent rien, »

« -Tu sais ce qu’on va faire à partir de maintenant ? » dit Henrik en soupirant et Tarjei secoua la tête en attendant qu’Henrik continue,

« -Tu vas fermer ta gueule Tarjei parce que tu dis que de la merde, le genre de merde que je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ce soir, » lâcha-t-il irrité en resserrant son étreinte.

Tarjei en eut le souffle coupé, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû aux paroles blessantes d’Henrik ou tout simplement à cause des deux bras qui l’étouffaient à moitié. Il essaya de se défaire de l’embrassade d’Henrik, en vain.

« -Laisse-moi, » dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules d’Henrik pour le repousser.

« -T’en n’as pas marre de faire semblant Tarjei ? » lui demanda Henrik en serrant les dents.

Tarjei le fixa,

« -Quoi ? »

« -Fais ça avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi, je déteste ce genre d’hypocrisie ! » grogna Henrik avant de poursuivre sur le même ton,

« -Je déteste te voir dans cet état, tu as dix-sept ans, merde Tarjei, réveille-toi ! »

Tarjei n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du regard menaçant d’Henrik. Jamais il ne l’avait vu dans un tel état et honnêtement ça ne le rassurait pas. Leurs visages étaient si proche qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et alcoolisé de son ami sur sa peau. Henrik ne comprenait pas, personne ne le comprenait. Il n’attendait rien, il avait tout mais bordel qu’est-ce qu’il n’était pas heureux. Il avait une mère, de l’argent, des filles à ses pieds, une carrière exceptionnelle qui l’attendait, un chemin tout tracé vers la réussite et pourtant. Pourtant il ne se sentait jamais vivant, aucune adrénaline, pas de surprise, une routine ennuyante et éreintante. Putain de gosse gâté qu’il était.

« -Réveille-moi, » chuchota-t-il en fixant Henrik,

« -Casse moi la gueule, fais-toi plaisir, » ajouta-t-il plus fort en agrippant les épaules de son ami avec rage,

« -Ferme ta gueule Tarjei, par pitié, » dit Henrik.

Son regard était inconstant, se posant tantôt sur ses lèvres puis sur son nez avant de planter de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Tarjei. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, il avait le souffle court, il ressemblait à un fou mais étrangement Tarjei sentait son excitation monter. Il avait envie de le pousser à bout, de se prendre une raclée une bonne fois pour toute et d’avoir enfin une excuse pour craquer, pour le frapper ou tout simplement pour pleurer.

« -Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire en sorte que je la ferme ?» le défia-t-il en approchant son visage encore plus prêt de celui d’Henrik.

« -Putain oui, » souffla Henrik en collant son front contre le sien sans douceur et Tarjei pouffa,

« -Va te faire fou- »

Et Henrik le coupa en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tarjei s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Surpris il ne réagit pas jusqu’à ce qu’Henrik recule légèrement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant et Tarjei ne sut pas lequel d’entre eux initia ce deuxième baiser en premier mais il ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres pleines d’Henrik caresser les siennes. Ses mains allèrent se poser d’elles-mêmes sur la nuque d’Henrik pour s’accrocher aux mèches de cheveux qui s’y trouvaient. Tarjei inclina son visage pour approfondir le baiser sans comprendre réellement ce qu’il se passait. Son cerveau était déconnecté, sûrement bouffé par le cocktail de cannabis et d’alcool qu’il avait consommé. Ou peut-être intoxiqué par le parfum d’Henrik, par son baiser provocant ou encore par l’agréable douleur de ses doigts appuyés contre sa taille. Aucun d’eux ne remarqua qu’il avait recommencé à neiger et qu’ils étaient en train de se transformer en bonhomme de neige vivant, trop obsédés par le goût de l’autre, trop occupés à s’échanger le plus d’air possible pour que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.

Est-ce que c’était ça, se sentir vivant ? Sentir chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps en alerte, chaque parcelle de sa peau en éveil, l’esprit en communication parfaite avec chaque sensation. L’impression d’être ici entre ses bras et ailleurs, dans un monde parallèle, un monde où tout serait meilleur. La tendresse de ce moment ne pouvait pas être réelle, naturelle, raisonnable. La main qui remontait le long de son dos pour venir se poser contre sa joue pour la caresser non plus. Quant au pincement aux creux de son estomac il venait simplement de son esprit dérangé. Tout comme la chaleur qui envahissait son corps et son cœur au fils des secondes malgré le spectacle hivernal qui se jouait autour de lui.

Il hallucinait. Bordel de joint. Bordel de sonnerie de portable.

« -A- Allo ? » balbutia Henrik au téléphone, il continua,

« -Euh ouais, ouais j’arrive, je vais venir là, bouge pas, »

Henrik raccrocha et se hâta de remettre son portable dans sa poche. Tarjei n’avait pas bougé, ses mains étaient toujours agrippées à son sweat. Henrik s’éclaircit la gorge et dit,

« -Je dois y aller, on m’attend, » et Tarjei redescendit sur terre. Il lâcha Henrik et se leva rapidement, sa tête tourna violemment et il faillit tomber mais comme toujours Henrik le rattrapa.

« -Rentre et repose-toi, les effets vont vite disparaître, » lui conseilla Henrik en serrant son bras. Tarjei acquiesça, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Les lèvres d’Henrik étaient encore humides et brillaient sous la faible lumière de l’unique lampadaire de la cour.

« -On s’appelle, »

Sur ces derniers mots Henrik l’enlaça et après avoir récupéré son sac et enfilé son manteau il partit. Tarjei se sentait ridicule, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses doigts congelés mais il n’avait pas envie de rentrer. Il s’adossa contre la porte et soupira. Son cœur battait vite et son estomac brûlait. Il devenait dingue, bientôt il finirait enfermé dans l’une de ces pièces blanches, attaché à un lit et nourrit aux anxiolytiques. Tarjei se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans cette putain de clope ? Est-ce que c’était ce genre d’herbe qu’Henrik fumait avant chaque scène romantique ? Cela expliquerait peut-être l’aisance qu’il avait à fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche à chaque baiser. Pourquoi Henrik ne l’avait-il pas frappé plutôt ? Pourquoi avait-il encore plus embrouillé son esprit ? Mais par-dessus tout, pourquoi Tarjei ne l’avait-il pas repoussé ? Henrik n’était pas Even et Tarjei n’était pas Isak, ils n’avaient pas le droit de s’embrasser.

En poussant la porte il grogna et remonta les escaliers aussi vite qu’il le put avant de claquer la porte de son appartement. À peine entré, il tomba sur un couple qui se bouffait littéralement la gueule, il regarda les mains d’Axel caressait les hanches de la belle brune qu’il avait observé toute la soirée et celle-ci gémir comme une truie prise au piège. Elle était écœurante.

Tarjei avait besoin d’être seul alors il fonça dans sa chambre en espérant qu’elle ne soit pas déjà occupée par d’autres animaux en rut. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Les basses de la musique résonnaient dans sa tête ce qui fit empirer sa migraine. Il sortit son téléphone portable et ouvrit sa messagerie pour taper, _« j’ai embrassé Nina »_ et l’envoya à Henrik qui répondit deux secondes plus tard, _« Nina ? » « Le plus gros pou du lycée, ton truc est génial, j’ai presque envie d’embrasser le cul d’une vache ! »_ il était ridicule.

Henrik mit plus d’un quart d’heure à répondre, _« Va dormir Tarjei »._ Il était ridicule mais il espérait qu’Henrik comprendrait. S’il n’avait pas autant fumé et bu jamais il n’aurait accepté ce baiser, il en était presque sûr. Pourvu qu’il n’ait rien gâché.


	5. DÉCEMBRE 2016

Tarjei quitta la scène le sourire aux lèvres pour se rendre dans les coulisses. Le public avait été particulièrement en forme durant cette dernière représentation de la pièce de théâtre que lui et ses amis comédiens avaient créée. C’est avec le cœur léger qu’il entra dans la minuscule douche qui se trouvait dans les vestiaires. Il prit le temps de souffler et de se détendre sous l’eau chaude car malgré sa passion pour la scène il était toujours stressé pendant un show. Quand il eut terminé de se sécher et de se rhabiller il attrapa son téléphone portable qui n’avait cessé de vibrer depuis une demi-heure et il sourit en lisant les messages d’encouragement et de félicitation qu’il avait reçue. « Tu as géré, je ne m’étais pas marré comme ça depuis un moment ! », « Super Tarjei, tata et moi on est fière de toi », « Bien joué mec, fête chez Mari, t’es le bienvenu !!! », « C’était coooooool, on arrose ça après, t’as intérêt à ramener ton cul ! ». Tarjei n’avait pas très envie de terminer la soirée ivre et déchiré. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu’il essayait de ne plus approcher une bouteille d’alcool et il allait beaucoup mieux même si son moral n’était pas encore au beau fixe. Après avoir rangé ses affaires sales dans son sac à dos il enfila son manteau puis alla saluer ses amis avant de se rendre vers la sortie arrière du théâtre en espérant ainsi éviter le plus de monde possible. Il détestait recevoir des compliments et des accolades et après avoir tant donné sur scène il ne rêvait que de son lit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son portable et fit la grimace en constatant qu’Henrik ne lui avait envoyé aucun message. Peut-être était-ce impoli de s’en aller sans l’avoir remercié d’être venu assister à sa représentation mais Henrik avait sûrement mieux à faire, il devait être déjà parti depuis un moment de toute manière.   
Quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules il crut défaillir mais il se ressaisit aussitôt en entendant un rire qu’il connaissait bien. La main sur le cœur il se retourna et dit un peu trop fort,  
« -T’es complétement taré ! »  
« -Si tu regardais où tu allais tu m’aurais remarqué, il y a quoi de si intéressant sur ton portable ? » le questionna Henrik alors qu’il commençait à marcher vers le trottoir.   
Henrik posa un bras sur son épaule et Tarjei rigola,  
« -Rien que des éloges, j’attendais les tiennes mais bon comme d’habitude tu n’es pas très généreux en compliment, » le taquina-t-il.  
« -Ta performance était à chier, je me suis endormi quatre fois et franchement ce gilet jaune il te va pas du tout ! » débita Henrik en grimaçant et Tarjei douta,  
« -Euh, tu blagues ou… ? »  
« -J’aimerais, crois-moi, » répondit Henrik en soupirant.   
Tarjei le regarda et avec un grand sourire il dit,  
« -Merci, tu me comprends mieux que personne parfois, »   
« -Oh si tu savais ! Je suis sûr que tu étais en train de chercher une bonne excuse pour éviter de te rendre à la prochaine beuverie quand tu avais la tête dans ton IPhone, je me trompe ? » le questionna Henrik en levant les sourcils.   
Tarjei mentit,  
« -Absolument pas, j’ai rien de prévu là, je vais juste rentrer, me détendre et digérer tes insultes, » plaisanta-t-il.  
« -Donc ça veut dire que ça ne te pose aucun problème si je t’accompagne ? »   
« -Toi tu ne t’es pas encore remis de tes défaites, si c’est pour prendre ta revange c’est pas la peine mon frère a bousillé la console hier, » déclara Tarjei en haussant les épaules.   
Henrik rigola,  
« -Et je suppose que ta mère lui a bousillé la tête ensuite ? »   
Tarjei acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel,  
« -C’était…mouvementé, »   
Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la station de tram et s’arrêtèrent. Henrik sortit une cigarette de sa poche puis l’alluma en demandant à Tarjei,   
« -T’en veux ? » Tarjei refusa.   
Le tram mis une éternité à arriver et comme d’habitude Tarjei ne s’était pas assez couvert, il tremblait de froid. Une fois dans le tram Henrik lui demanda,  
« -Il y a quelqu’un chez toi ? »   
« -Je ne sais pas, » répondit Tarjei et il espérait qu’il n’y ait personne.   
Quand il arriva devant son appartement il se hâta d’ouvrir la porte pour enfin pouvoir se réchauffer. Tout était plongé dans le noir, sa mère devait encore travailler.   
« -Bière ? » demanda Tarjei en déposant son sac par terre et Henrik sourit,  
« -Avec plaisir, »   
Lorsque Tarjei retourna dans le salon, deux bières à la main, il trouva Henrik affalé sur le canapé en train de jouer avec la télécommande de la télévision,  
« -Ne me dis pas que tu veux regarder la rediffusion de Paradise Hotel, sinon tu peux prendre la porte, jamais je ne regarderais cette merde ! » dit-il en tendant une bière à son ami qui se mit à rire,  
« -Tarjei, si je suis ici c’est rien que pour ça, j’ai raté l’épisode d’hier et franchement ton canapé est mille fois mieux que le mien, fais un effort, »   
Tarjei but une gorgée de sa bière et la reposa sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, il râla,  
« -Tu n’es pas obligé de prendre TOUTE la place non plus ! Le seul qui devrait se reposer ici c’est moi, je te rappelle, » dit-il en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine l’air boudeur.   
Henrik se releva légèrement pour attraper sa canette et en but la moitié avant de se recoucher, nullement perturbé par les grognements de Tarjei.   
« -Pourquoi j’ai accepté que tu viennes déjà ? »   
Henrik le regarda et sourit d’un air suffisant,  
« -Parce que depuis que le tournage est terminé je te manque, »   
Tarjei roula des yeux,  
« -Tu n’es pas indispensable Henrik, je suis bien content que ce soit fini, ça me fatiguait, »   
« -Non ce qui te fatiguait c’étaient tes soirées arrosées, on dirait que ça va mieux d’ailleurs, » dit Henrik en lui donnant un petit coup avec son pied, Tarjei soupira,  
« -J’en avais marre qu’on m’appelle « Isak » et qu’on me demande si tu embrassais bien, »   
Merde. Tarjei sentit son cœur rater un battement, il se pencha pour reprendre sa bière et avala de grosses gorgées. Ses joues brûlaient et heureusement la pièce n’était pas très éclairée, la seule source de lumière provenait de la télévision. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il dise ce qu’il ne fallait pas ?  
« -Tu en avais marre de me jeter des fleurs donc ? » demanda Henrik en rigolant.   
Tarjei écrasa sa canette presque vide entre ses mains et répondit sèchement,  
« -Je dois vraiment être un bon acteur si toi aussi tu penses que j’aie aimé ça, »   
Il était ridicule. Henrik se tut un instant et Tarjei n’osa pas le regarder préférant fixer l’écran de télévision d’un air absent.  
« -Je rigolais, » dit Henrik doucement après quelques minutes de silence. Et Tarjei avait envie de vomir, il se dégoûtait.  
« -Il vaut mieux, »   
Ils n’avaient jamais reparlé de ce baiser désespéré ou de l’imbécilité dont Tarjei avait fait preuve lors de cette soirée glaciale du mois de novembre. Tarjei s’était débrouillé pour fuir Henrik le plus qu’il pouvait pendant quelques jours jusqu’à ce que leur travail en commun les rattrape et l’oblige à faire face au regard inquiet de son ami. Ou peut-être était-ce du dégoût ? Il avait essayé de ne plus y penser, de ne pas en faire toute une histoire mais il n’arrivait pas à oublier. Toute cette histoire était absurde. Tarjei aimait les filles, s’il avait accepté ce rôle c’était simplement pour l’adrénaline, pour le challenge. Il voulait se prouver que rien ne lui faisait peur. Il aurait très bien pu accepter de jouer un pervers sexuel ou un tueur d’enfant, il aurait accepté le pire des rôles si cela lui permettait de se faire un nom dans le milieu, de montrer son talent pour la comédie. Embrasser Henrik n’avait pas été si difficile. C’était seulement déroutant. Parfois, tout cela semblait trop réel mais le bruit des caméramans et les applaudissements de Julie suffisaient à le faire redescendre sur terre rapidement. Il n’avait pas compris ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux cette nuit-là, pourquoi ils n’avaient pas plutôt choisi de se bagarrer ou de se disputer violemment au lieu de s’embrasser tendrement. Tarjei n’embrassait personne avec tendresse, il n’avait pas le temps pour ça.   
« -Tu es en train de te dire que tu aimes ça au final ? » lui demanda Henrik le tirant de ses pensées,  
« -Quoi ? Tu comptes me lâcher quand avec cette histoire de baiser Henrik ? » répondit Tarjei énervé et Henrik rigola,  
« -Je parlais de Paradise Hotel, je pensais que tu écoutais attentivement mais je crois que tu étais plutôt en train de fantasmer sur mes lèvres, » la taquina Henrik avec un clin d’œil et Tarjei se mit à rougir,  
« -Non, je réfléchissais juste à une manière de t’éliminer en toute discrétion, » répondit-il agacé.   
« -Vu ma taille ça va être compliqué, à moins que tu aies le courage de me découper ? »   
« -J’ai prévu bien pire, » le menaça Tarjei en lui jetant un regard noir et Henrik pouffa,  
« -Bien sûr. J’ai une dernière volonté avant de mourir dans d’atroce souffrance, »   
Tarjei le regarda d’un air éreinté et attendit,  
« -J’aimerais vraiment que tu avoues une bonne fois pour toute que tu as toujours aimé ça, »   
« -Paradise Hotel ? »   
« -Non, m’embrasser, » chuchota Henrik en souriant et Tarjei perdit patience. Il se leva du canapé en lançant avec amertume,  
« -Va te faire, »   
Il n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu’Henrik attrapa son poignet pour le tirer de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe en arrière et se retrouve entre ses jambes, le dos calé contre sa poitrine.  
« -Tu peux crever, je suis pas un menteur, jamais je ne dirais une chose pareille, » grogna Tarjei en essayant de se relever. Henrik n’en avait peut-être pas l’air mais il avait une force démesurée.   
« -Tarjei, j’ai reçu la même invitation que toi pour la soirée chez Mari, je te rappelle qu’elle est dingue de moi, donc si je suis bien certain d’une chose c’est que tu es le plus gros menteur que je n’ai jamais connu, »  
Tarjei avait envie de disparaître. Son cœur battait trop vite, de rage ou peut-être d’honte.  
« -Je t’ai dit que j’avais envie de me reposer, et ça fait une heure que tu me prends la tête, » râla Tarjei et Henrik relâcha sa prise,  
« -J’ai simplement envie de te faire rire, mon but n’était pas de te déranger, tu veux que je m’en aille ? » lui demanda Henrik doucement.   
Tarjei était décidément très doué pour gâcher l’ambiance.   
« -Non, j’ai besoin de toi, » avoua-t-il   
« -C’est juste que- tu sais que je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je suis fatigué, » ajouta Tarjei avec un petit rire forcé. Henrik ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soupirer et de remettre ses bras autour de la taille de Tarjei. Le silence était dérangeant, lourd et durait depuis trop longtemps alors Tarjei ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose de stupide, comme d’habitude,  
« -Tu embrasses bien, » murmura-t-il et il espérait que le rire niais de la blonde siliconée sur l’écran ait couvert le son de sa voix. Henrik rigola en déposant un petit baiser sur sa tempe et Tarjei laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l’épaule de son ami avant de chuchoter tristement,  
« -J’espère que tu resteras, que tu seras là même si je deviens de plus en plus insupportable, ils partent tous, »  
« -Tarjei, » commença Henrik en collant sa tête contre celle de Tarjei,   
« -Les gens qui sortent de ta vie ne valent pas la peine que tu les regrettes, tu n’es pas insupportable, tu es juste complexe et c’est ce que j’adore chez toi, » Tarjei sourit en posant ses mains sur celles d’Henrik,  
« -Tu es tellement bizarre… Mais moi aussi, j’aime ça chez toi, » dit-il avant de bailler.   
Henrik embrassa sa joue et son cou en resserrant son étreinte et chuchota à son oreille,   
« -Laisse-moi t’endormir, comme avant, » Tarjei acquiesça en frissonnant, il avait sûrement froid, il était fatigué. Il se leva et alla jeter les canettes de bière après avoir éteint la télévision. La pleine lune dehors éclairait assez bien l’appartement mais Tarjei préféra prendre la main d’Henrik dans la sienne pour le guider jusqu’à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et après avoir retiré son jean et son sweat il alla se mettre dans son lit où Henrik était déjà confortablement installé. Pour une fois il n’hésita pas une seule seconde avant de se blottir contre lui et il soupira d’aise lorsqu’Henrik caressa ses cheveux.  
« -C’est normal, » lança Henrik après un court moment de silence apaisant et Tarjei releva la tête pour le regarder,  
« -Quoi ? »   
« -Tout ça, que tu aies besoin de moi, que je me sois attaché à toi, »   
Tarjei ne savait pas quoi dire,  
« -Je suppose, ça passera, parfois c’est difficile de se détacher d’un rôle qu’on a joué pendant des mois, » murmura-t-il   
« -Certainement, » chuchota Henrik en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de Tarjei, l’air pensif.   
Rien de tout cela n’était normal mais Tarjei n’osait pas le dire. Peut-être qu’ils souffraient tous les deux d’un manque d’affection et qu’ils avaient cruellement besoin de ces caresses, de ces baisers et de ces étreintes. Avec Henrik tout était si simple et naturel il savait qu’il pouvait se laisser aller. Henrik avait toujours été patient et tolérant. Il était beau et attachant mais dangereux et Tarjei espérait que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard.   
« -J’ai peur d’oublier, » souffla Tarjei en cachant son visage embarrassé dans le cou d’Henrik.  
« -D’oublier quoi ? »   
Tarjei ne dit rien et c’est comme si Henrik comprit car après quelques secondes il demanda,  
« -Je peux ? » et Tarjei recula légèrement afin de regarder son ami dans les yeux, il acquiesça en murmurant,  
« -C’est normal, »   
« -C’est normal, oui, » chuchota Henrik en posant sa main sur la joue chaude de Tarjei, il s’approcha et frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles de Tarjei. Les doigts accrochés au t-shirt d’Henrik, Tarjei ne bougea pas.   
« -Détends-toi, » lui dit Henrik en posant sa main sur l’arrière de son cou pour l’attirer de nouveau vers lui. Tarjei ne sut pas combien de petit baiser Henrik lui donna avant qu’il s’autorise enfin à se laisser aller. Tarjei aimait ça, même trop. Il aimait sentir les lèvres charnues et abimées d’Henrik caresser lentement les siennes, sentir cette main se fier un chemin dans ses cheveux pour s’y agripper. Il perdit la notion du temps et de l’espace qui l’entourait lorsqu’il lâcha naturellement le t-shirt d’Henrik pour aller caresser son visage. Leur baiser était tendre, calme, rassurant. Tarjei aurait voulu qu’il dure toujours. Quand Henrik recula pour embrasser le bout de son nez et sa joue il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait leur dernier baiser et son ventre se tordit.   
« -N’arrête pas, » souffla Tarjei et Henrik obéit en écrasant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tarjei soupira lorsqu’Henrik caressa sa bouche avec plus de ferveur. La main d’Henrik allait se poser partout, sur son visage, sur son cou, dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, contre ses reins et Tarjei essayait avec difficulté de se retenir de gémir mais lorsqu’il sentit des doigts passer sous son t-shirt pour venir câliner la peau de son flanc il céda. Bientôt la langue d’Henrik vint flatter la sienne et Tarjei ne fut que soupir et gémissement. Il avait le goût de la bière, le goût de l’interdit et pourtant il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Il n’arrivait pas à se retenir de le toucher, de l’embrasser ardemment et de le respirer. Henrik sentait toujours bon et Tarjei adorait l’odeur qu’il laissait sur ses vêtements après une étreinte ou sur ses draps quand, par chance, il s’endormait dans sa chambre. Il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait en permanence de son corps, même sous des températures glaciales. Il aimait son sourire, toujours sincère et chatoyant, son regard reposant et chaleureux. Tarjei n’avait jamais reçu autant d’affection et ce trop plein de tendresse lui faisait tourner la tête. Henrik était en train de le gâter de caresses et de baisers ardents. Il manquait d’air et transpirait, son cœur était au bord de l’explosion mais qu’est-ce qu’il se sentait vivant. Ses lèvres humides et gonflées ne cessaient de réclamer celles d’Henrik et bientôt ils furent obligés de se séparer afin de prendre une bouffée d’oxygène. Henrik haletait, son regard planté dans le sien il continua de câliner sa joue avec son pouce. Tarjei pantelait lui aussi, les lèvres entre ouvertes et offertes et Henrik n’attendit pas longtemps avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lui. Ce baiser fut court mais intense.  
« -Il faut que tu dormes, » chuchota Henrik avant de caresser la joue de Tarjei avec la sienne et de déposer un bisou au coin de sa bouche.   
« -Tourne-toi, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et Tarjei s’exécuta non sans avoir longuement regarder Henrik avant. Il s’installa confortablement sur son oreiller et lorsqu’il sentit le bras d’Henrik venir se poser contre sa taille et l’attirer contre son corps il murmura,  
« -Bonne nuit, »  
« -Bonne nuit, » répondit Henrik en approchant son visage de l’arrière de sa nuque pour y déposer quelques baisers humides, Tarjei frissonna et rigola doucement,  
« -Ne me chatouille pas, »   
« -J’ai couché avec elle, » lâcha Henrik soudainement et Tarjei cessa de respirer.  
Silence.  
« -Cool, tu me raconteras ça demain, il est tard et je suis fatigué, » dit Tarjei sèchement. Peut-être qu’Henrik avait besoin de se confier mais Tarjei n’en n’avait pas envie. Cette soirée riche en émotion l’avait harassé, sa poitrine était endolorie et sa gorge nouée, seule une bonne nuit de sommeil l’aiderait à se sentir mieux.   
Pourtant il mit des heures à s’endormir, essayant de caler sa respiration sur celle d’Henrik, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur trop rapide. Il avait chaud, il ne sentait plus son bras gauche mais il n’osait pas bouger. Il voulait profiter de cet instant, de cette nuit qui semblait être la dernière. La pluie tapait contre les vitres et le vent soufflait violemment. Jamais il n’entendit sa mère rentrer.   
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, les yeux lourds et l’esprit embrumé il comprit. Il se retourna pour ne trouver personne à côté de lui. Il était parti. Et peut-être avait-il bien fait.


	6. JANVIER 2017

L’orage grondait dehors, ce qui était rare en plein mois de janvier et Tarjei sursautait à chaque fois qu’un coup de tonnerre résonnait. La pluie avait commencé à tomber alors qu’il marchait dans les beaux quartiers de l’ouest d’Oslo. Le jour se levait à peine et presque tous les cafés et boutiques étaient fermés en ce dimanche matin. Il avait essayé de se trouver un abris le temps que l’orage passe mais ce fut impossible. Ici on ne se cachait pas, ici on ne déambulait pas dans les rues à l’aube, sous la pluie, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mine déconfite. Mais il poursuivit son chemin tout de même, il avait besoin de s’éloigner, de rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie d’une douche, d’un café chaud et d’une cigarette. De se jeter dans son lit, dans les draps frais qui portaient toujours son odeur. Il était trempé, ses vêtements collaient mais heureusement il faisait doux pour la saison. Et même s’il n’avait pas froid il frissonnait. Tarjei ralentit ses pas alors qu’il approchait d’un immeuble chic, une place qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, tant de mélancolie. Un énorme coup de tonnerre éclata quand Tarjei s’assit sur le trottoir. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche trempé en espérant qu’il soit encore en état de marche et l’alluma. Il reçut des tonnes de notification mais il ne prit le temps de lire que les messages importants. Sa mère avait essayé de le joindre trois fois, il était définitivement mort en rentrant. Son frère se sentait mal et voulait qu’il passe le chercher chez Marius. David lui avait envoyé une playlist Spotify spéciale « moments torrides » avec un clin d’œil. Mia le suppliait de revenir la voir et enfin il y avait Henrik. C’était une photo. Une photo que Tarjei n’avait pas envie de voir. Peut-être qu’Henrik était heureux et dans le fond il l’espérait, mais à chaque fois que celui-ci lui montrait des preuves de son bonheur Tarjei avait mal au cœur. Tout cela lui rappelait à quel point il ne l’était pas lui, heureux. Tarjei n’avait aucune main à tenir, il n’avait pas de bras dans lesquels se réfugier et aucune oreille pour l’écouter. Du moins, il n’en avait plus. Tout cela était fini, enterré, oublié.  
« Elle ne ressemble pas à Keira Knightley là ? Elle ne veut pas me croire ! »   
Non.  
« Elle est aussi jolie, oui ».   
Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants et Tarjei grinça des dents. Elle ressemblait à la bourgeoise qu’il venait juste de quitter, pas à Keira Knightley. Elle ressemblait à une lionne déguisée en chatte pour attendrir l’humanoïde devant elle. Elle avait un visage enfantin mais portait un sourire malicieux, celui qui racontait tout ce qu’elle savait faire derrière une porte fermée. Il avait tout de suite deviné en la voyant la première fois que l’innocence avait quitté son âme depuis bien longtemps. Mais les hommes aimaient ça non, les fausses vierges, les petites putains chétives à l’air naïf. La fille parfaite, celle qu’on pouvait présenter à ses parents le jour mais qui ne demandait qu’à être baisée dès la nuit tombée. Tarjei aussi les aimait comme ça, fut un temps.   
« Réveillé aussi par ce putain d’orage ? Sérieux, en janvier !? ça craint » répondit Henrik quelques minutes après.  
« Ouais, c’est là que tu penses aux gens qui crèchent dehors »   
« Ce n’est pas comme s’il y en avait beaucoup à Oslo… »   
Certes, peut-être était-il le seul ?   
« Tu es sorti, hier ? » ajouta Henrik.   
« Bien évidemment »   
« Et ? »   
« Et je me rappelle plus de son prénom seulement qu’elle avait le cul serré donc oui j’ai passé une bonne soirée »   
Une simple pucelle, elle était ennuyante à mourir mais ça, Henrik n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.   
« LOL, je ne voulais pas tant de détail mais tant mieux »   
« Je crois qu’elle n’a même pas 16 ans, futur mannequin, elle est de Frogner »   
C’était un tas d’os abandonnée dans sa prison dorée et Tarjei avait détesté chaque seconde passée avec elle. Il avait détesté son lit trop grand, ses draps trop doux et leur parfum artificiel.   
« Et je suppose que tu n’es pas resté »   
« Non, je suis confortablement chez moi, l’esprit tranquille et les couilles aussi vides que la bouteille de blanc que tu as près de ton pieu »   
« Sacrée observation ! Je devrais m’inquiéter que tu observes si attentivement la photo de ma copine ? »   
« Tu devrais en effet, peut-être que c’est mieux que tu ne m’en envoies plus »   
Henrik ne répondit pas et au bout de quelques minutes Tarjei se leva, il en avait marre. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur la fenêtre du dernier étage et secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées obscènes et déplacées. Il ne voulait pas y penser, imaginer ses lèvres sur les siennes ou ses mains sur son corps. Il avait envie de vomir et il fallait qu’il s’en aille. À force il finirait vraiment par se faire enfermé, il était complétement taré. Tarjei continua de marcher sous la pluie, les bras autour de son corps et les jambes flageolantes. Lorsqu’il entra dans le métro les quelques vieilles personnes présentes le regardèrent d’un œil mauvais. Il baissa la tête pour se cacher, il ne manquait plus qu’on le reconnaisse, et lorsque son portable vibra de nouveau il soupira,  
« Sérieux Tarjei, Henriette ? Elle chiale, tu crains ! T’en n’as pas marre d’être égoïste comme ça ?» C’était Maud.   
Comme si, hier, elle ne s’était pas doutée qu’en les présentant il finirait par passer la nuit chez elle. Il ne répondit pas, pleurer faisait du bien, elle avait de la chance d’y arriver.   
« Henriette hein ? Tu n’as peut-être pas fait le meilleur choix là »   
Henrik pouvait bien aller se faire voir.  
« Elle va ameuter tout Oslo ou quoi ? »  
« Elle connait ma copine depuis des années, c’est normal qu’elle se confie »  
« À 7h du matin ?! Non ce n’est pas normal de déranger son amie qui était sûrement en train de passer un moment intime avec son copain »   
Elle avait bien fait.  
« On est surtout sensé dormir à cette heure-là Tarjei » Bien sûr.   
Qui se trouvait dans un métro à moitié vide un dimanche matin complétement trempé et au bord du burn-out. Personne.  
« Ouais, d’ailleurs je vais y aller là, amusez-vous bien »   
« Merci, dors bien toi aussi »   
Ça faisait des semaines qu’il dormait mal, qu’il rêvait de lui, parfois d’elle ou de ces étrangères qui venaient l’espionner au lycée, de tout ce qu’on disait de lui sur internet. Tarjei n’avait jamais eu autant envie fuir, de tout laisser tomber. « La dernière Tarjei, c’est fatiguant pour moi aussi, fais un effort » lui avait dit Julie et cela avait été difficile à accepter. Bientôt il aurait de nouveaux projets et peut-être qu’avec de la chance il oublierait.   
« Tu te sentais bien, hier soir ? »   
Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire.  
« Bien sûr »  
« Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu ? »   
Pourquoi était-il si ridicule ?  
« Parce que je n’avais pas besoin de toi »   
Menteur.   
Le métro s’arrêta et Tarjei fut le premier à sortir. Il n’avait qu’un tram à prendre avant d’arriver chez lui et il pleuvait toujours. Henrik mit dix minutes à répondre.  
« D’accord, mais n’oublie pas que rien ne change, je suis là pour toi, n’importe quand »   
Tout avait changé et il ne comprenait pas comment Henrik ne pouvait pas s’en rendre compte. Ou alors faisait-il semblant ?  
« Bien sûr :) »   
« Passe chez moi ce soir ? »   
Il adorerait.  
« J’ai un truc de prévu, désolé »  
« Ça fait des semaines »   
C’est ce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de se dire aussi.  
« Je suis occupé, je n’ai pas le temps »   
Il y avait les cours, les examens, la préparation de sa nouvelle pièce, le prochain contrat qu’il signerait et tous les problèmes personnels qu’il avait à gérer.   
« Je peux venir, si tu préfères »   
Non.   
« On n’est pas obligé de se voir, on a terminé »   
Il était horrible.  
« On n’est pas obligé mais je pensais qu’on était assez proche pour le faire mais tu sais quoi laisse tomber »   
Et le problème venait de là, ils avaient été trop proche. Autant physiquement que moralement. Henrik lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Tarjei n’aimait pas ça. Ou peut-être qu’il aimait trop ça, il n’en savait rien, il n’était pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Qu’on prenne soin de lui, qu’on se préoccupe de son humeur, de ses problèmes. Personne n’avait passé des nuits entières à le tenir, à le câliner, à l’embrasser gentiment. Personne sauf lui. Et il avait beau coucher avec des filles, recommencer à boire afin d’anesthésier son cerveau il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Tarjei n’était pas amoureux, il était juste en manque. En manque d’affection. Et le seul capable de combler ce manque n’était plus libre.   
« On a besoin de redevenir nous-même, laisse-nous du temps »  
Le temps guérissait tout.   
Il n’en pouvait plus de marcher et son portable n’arrêtait pas de vibrer.  
« Ça montre à quel point tu es égocentrique, espèce de tête de bite. Te barrer comme ça… Putain tu es le pire égoïste que je connaisse, je te déteste, grosse merde ! »   
« Tu devrais sérieusement penser à mieux traiter les gens, tu ne t’en rends pas compte mais tu es horrible »  
« C’est vrai que tu as une chlamydia à force de baiser partout ? »  
« Tu sais quoi Tarjei ? Tu crois trop que tu es le centre de l’univers, tu as zéro respect pour les autres, tu devrais changer d’attitude, tu es devenu un vrai con ! »  
Quand il entra chez lui l’appartement était sans vie. Il passa une heure entière sous la douche sans bouger. Il ne prit même pas le temps d’avaler un morceau et alla se coucher les cheveux encore humides. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il s’endormit quelques minutes après que sa tête ait touché l’oreiller. Le même oreiller qui sentait encore son odeur. Tarjei manqua six appels dont trois d’Henrik.   
« T’as raison mais n’oublie pas ça : la solitude vivifie mais l’isolement tue » répondit Henrik cinq heures plus tard et Tarjei soupira. C’était trop tard.


	7. FÉVRIER 2017

« Tu es chez toi ce soir ? » Tarjei n’avait pas cessé de relire ce message toute la journée. Il avait cherché une bonne excuse mais la seule réponse qu’il réussit à taper plus de dix heures plus tard se trouvait être un simple « Non ». Aujourd’hui et plus que les autres jours il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Il pensait sincèrement en avoir fini avec tout ça mais quand ce soir Sebastian lui avait demandé de se concentrer pendant les répétitions et d’éviter de rêvasser il s’était emporté. Sa chaise avait volé et ses notes avaient terminées en morceaux sur le sol. Tarjei était comme ça, parfois il ne contrôlait plus ce qu’il faisait et bien sûr il finissait par le regretter, comme maintenant. La maison était vide et froide, comme lui, et Tarjei n’eut pas trouvé nécessaire de combler ce silence pesant en ouvrant la radio comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand il était seul. Il préféra écouter le vent qui se déchainait dehors, la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu’il était bel et bien éveillé et non tombé dans un coma éthylique après avoir vidé la dernière bouteille de champagne du placard. Ou peut-être que la tempête qui s’abattait sur Oslo n’était qu’un rêve ? Le champagne était écœurant, il détestait ça. Il se leva en chancelant et marcha jusqu’à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents afin de se débarrasser de ce goût atroce. Il n’avait pas bu de champagne depuis cette soirée où il l’avait rencontré. Tarjei frotta avec ferveur ses dents et se rinça la bouche au moins dix fois avant de retourner se coucher sur son lit. La tête sur l’oreiller il essaya de réguler sa respiration afin de se détendre mais rien n’y faisait, sa tête tournait et la seule chose qu’il voyait en fermant les yeux c’était lui. Ou elle. Eux. Il se revoyait à cette fête ridicule à essayer de sourire, à éviter d’écouter les sottises qu’ils se murmuraient à l’oreille. Il avait tout vu, leur complicité, leurs baisers, leurs regards et entendu toutes leurs promesses. Il s’était promis de ne plus le revoir, d’éviter tout contact avec lui jusqu’à ce que le travail les y oblige. Et cela avait marché, ou presque. Quand ils furent contraints de se rencontrer avec d’autres collègues Tarjei ne lui avait jeté aucun regard. Il avait pris son air hautain et détestable et Henrik ne l’avait pas approché de la soirée. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vu avait été désastreuse. Un pur hasard, une soirée arrosée où Tarjei avait encore trop bu. Il n’aurait pas dû être là, que faisait-il dans une putain de soirée réservée aux étudiants de terminal ? Il avait paru tellement heureux et fière pendu à son bras. Quand Henrik s’était approché de lui avec les pupilles dilatées et une lueur dans le regard qui ne lui ressemblait pas Tarjei avait presque ressenti de la pitié. Alors, bien sûr, il avait accepté son étreinte, une étreinte tellement différente des autres, une étreinte inutile. Inutile car elle ne réchauffa pas son cœur et ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Ses bras étaient froids et sa veste puait son parfum. Un parfum que Tarjei détestait, un parfum qui lui rappelait tout ce qu’il ne serait jamais. Bien sûr il avait vu ses regards inquiets, ses yeux qui semblaient poser des milliers de question auxquelles Tarjei ne voulait pas répondre. Ce soir-là il était reparti avec la jolie Cécilie parce qu’elle avait l’air tendre et douce. Et puis Tarjei aimait ses lèvres charnues et ses cheveux courts. Quand il l’avait prise par derrière et qu’il avait regardé son profil posé délicatement sur le coussin tout était devenu clair. Elle lui ressemblait et Tarjei n’avait jamais été aussi dégouté de lui-même que cette nuit-là. Il avait choisi de partir immédiatement prétextant que sa mère allait mal et c’est la première fois qu’il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en voyant le visage triste de la fille qu’il venait juste de salir. Une de plus. Il n’avait plus retouché à quelqu’un depuis. Et peut-être qu’ils avaient tous raison, qu’il n’était qu’un égoïste narcissique et que tout le monde finirait par le haïr. Tarjei sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentir. Ce devait sûrement être son frère qui avait encore une idée derrière la tête. Il le connaissait par cœur. Quand il remarquait que Tarjei n’avait pas le moral il s’amusait toujours à lui jouer des tours débiles mais qui finissait toujours par lui redonnait le sourire. Lorsque le deuxième coup de sonnette retentit Tarjei se leva doucement et avança jusqu’à la porte d’entrée en se tenant aux murs afin de ne pas s’écrouler par terre.   
« -J’en étais sûr, » C’était Henrik.   
Tarjei fronça les sourcils,  
« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il incrédule,  
« -Tu me laisses entrer ou tu as de la compagnie ? »   
Tarjei bégaya,  
« -No- non, entre, »   
Il était pris de violent vertige et ne souhaitait qu’une chose ; retourner se coucher mais Henrik ne semblait pas du même avis.  
« -Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ? »   
Il avait l’air inquiet en scrutant la maison vide et sombre.   
« -J’ai une migraine, je retourne me coucher, »   
Henrik secoua la tête tout en regardant Tarjei de la tête aux pieds. Il s’avança en chuchotant,  
« -Je te suis, » Et Tarjei soupira avant de se retourner et d’essayer tant bien que mal de marcher droit jusqu’à sa chambre. Son cœur battait trop rapidement et quand il arriva devant son lit il se laissa tomber en gémissant avant de se recroqueviller sur le côté. Tout d’un coup un bruit de verre se fit entendre et Tarjei paniqua. Il avait oublié de jeter la bouteille. Après quelques secondes de silence où Tarjei retint son souffle Henrik murmura,  
« -C’est quoi ça ? »   
« -ça ne se voit pas ? » répliqua Tarjei sèchement.   
« -Tu étais sensé aller où ce soir ? » lui demanda Henrik en s’allongeant à ses côtés.   
Tarjei, le dos tourné, ne répondit rien.   
« -Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »   
« -Pourquoi tu es venu si je t’ai dit que j’étais occupé ce soir ? »   
« -Parce que… » Henrik hésita avant de poursuivre  
« -Je m’inquiète pour toi, on m’a dit que- » Tarjei rigola faussement,   
« -Je n’en ai rien à foutre de ce qu’on t’a dit Henrik, arrête d’écouter les ragots que ta meuf et ses copines racontent, »  
« -Que tu avais voté contre, c’est ça qu’on m’a dit Tarjei, ça et rien d’autre, »   
Il pouffa,  
« -Et il y a quoi d’inquiétant à ça ? »   
« -Je pensais que tu appréciais ce rôle et la bonne ambiance qu’il y avait entre nous tous, sans parler de l’impact positif qu’a- »  
« -Je suis fatigué, Julie aussi, parfois on a besoin de passer à autre chose, c’est juste trop, ça devient trop important, » le coupa Tarjei puis il ajouta,  
« -Les votes ne sont pas censés être secret ? »  
« -Si, c’est juste qu’on m’a dit que tu avais approuvé son choix et que tu l’avais même encouragé à- »   
« -Qui ça, « on » ? »   
« -Peu importe, » soupira Henrik.   
Le silence retomba et Tarjei essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit du vent dehors et non sur les palpitations de son cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
« -ça te gêne qu’elle me raconte tout ? »   
« -Ce ne sont que des conneries, » grogna Tarjei  
« -Alors pourquoi tu m’évites, c’est quoi le problème ? »   
« -ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, j’ai juste besoin qu’on me foute la paix, »  
« -Tu ne t’amuses plus, » murmura Henrik,  
« -ça s’appelle grandir, mûrir, je n’ai pas besoin d’aller dans ces soirées minables pour m’amuser, »  
« -Non mais tu n’as pas besoin de descendre une bouteille de champagne tout seul dans ta chambre non plus, dans le noir qui plus est, » rétorqua Henrik un peu irrité.   
Tarjei se retourna en soufflant,  
« -Si tu es venu ici pour me faire des reproches tu peux partir, tu connais la sortie, »   
Henrik rigola,  
« -Tu es vraiment un petit con Tarjei, » dit-il soudain très sérieux, il continua,  
« -Je tiens à toi, tu m’inquiètes, je veux juste savoir si c’est possible pour moi de t’aider ou- »  
« -Je t’ai dit que j’ai simplement besoin qu’on me foute la paix, » dit-il avec froideur.   
« -Parler fait du bien Tarjei, crois-moi, c’est quoi le problème ? »   
Toi. Ou peut-être elle. Vous deux. Non, nous.  
« -Lâche-moi, » marmonna-t-il en lui tournant de nouveau le dos mais Henrik insista,  
« -Cette situation n’est pas normale, il faut que tu- »   
C’en était trop  
« -Dégage, » Ordonna Tarjei.   
Et pour la première fois depuis des années il avait envie de pleurer.  
« -Quoi ? » demanda Henrik comme s’il avait mal compris.   
Ne me le fais pas répéter, pensa Tarjei.  
« -Tu as très bien compris, »   
« -Mais je- je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, » bégaya Henrik en s’asseyant.  
« -T’as vu le temps en plus ? Il est super tard et- » Tarjei se releva sur ses coudes et râla,  
« -Tu es sérieux ? ça ne t’a pas dérangé pour venir jusqu’ici alors tu n’auras aucun problème à rentrer chez toi, » Henrik le fixait et la lueur dans son regard changea, il demanda avec agressivité,   
« -Putain Tarjei c’est quoi ton problème à la fin ? »   
Et Tarjei ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixait à son tour, avec la même animosité dans le regard et les secondes qui s’écoulaient semblèrent être les plus longues de sa vie.  
« -Va te faire voir, » lâcha-t-il avec méchanceté.   
Ce n’était plus Henrik qu’il voyait devant lui, c’était elle, c’était eux. Tarjei sursauta lorsqu’Henrik lui sauta dessus en l’attrapant par le col de son t-shirt pour le plaquer contre le lit.   
« -ça y est tu as envie de me buter toi aussi ? » ricana Tarjei.   
Henrik le chevauchait et son poids était presque insupportable mais Tarjei résista. Il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait.   
« -Qui a envie de te buter Tarjei ? » lui demanda Henrik doucement alors que ses yeux brûlaient toujours de rage.   
« -Les connards qui passent après moi, ceux qui ne supportent pas l’idée que j’aie pu un jour posséder leur pétasse, » chuchota-t-il.   
« -Et tu as peur ? »   
Oui, parfois.   
« -Non, qu’ils aillent se faire foutre, »   
« -Comme moi ? » l’interrogea-t-il.   
Leur proximité le perturbait mais Tarjei ne le fit pas remarquer. Il continua sur le même ton haineux en murmurant,  
« -Comme toi, »   
Et Henrik plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes mais Tarjei le repoussa immédiatement. Henrik parut surpris et relâcha sa prise sur son t-shirt alors Tarjei en profita. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et avec toutes les forces qu’il lui restait le fit basculer en arrière. Avec un sourire mauvais il libéra ses jambes du poids d’Henrik et monta sur ses cuisses en attrapant à son tour le col de son sweat.  
« -Tu croyais m’embobiner comme la dernière fois ? Tu as ramené de la beuh aussi ? » lui demanda Tarjei en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Henrik fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, ses mains allèrent se poser sur la taille de Tarjei et il répondit,  
« -Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »   
Il pouffa,  
« -À quoi tu joues ? »   
« -Je ne joue à rien, c’est toi le problème, »   
Tarjei se tut et le silence retomba. Henrik semblait soucieux et il l’observa attentivement. L’alcool le rendait complétement immature.   
« -Tu as raison, » chuchota Tarjei en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d’Henrik avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
« -Tu veux en par- » commença Henrik mais Tarjei le coupa.   
Il secoua la tête et murmura,  
« -Non, c’est inutile, je veux juste… »  
« -Bien sûr, » répondit Henrik en l’enlaçant. Tarjei ferma les yeux et soupira en resserrant ses bras.   
« -Je t’ai pourtant promis que je serais là quoi qu’il arrive, pourquoi tu continues à faire ces conneries ? »   
« -Je n’ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne, »  
« -Bien sûr, » souffla Henrik en embrassant ses cheveux.  
« -Je ne suis pas heureux, c’est malheureux mais je n’y arrive pas, pourtant tout va bien mais ça ne va quand même pas, » déclara Tarjei tristement. Henrik caressa son dos pour l’encourager à continuer,  
« -Je doute toujours sur plein de chose, sur ma capacité à vivre avec les autres et tout ça, de plus en plus, »   
Et après quelques secondes il ajouta,  
« -Je ne suis pas pessimiste, juste mélancolique ou tout simplement réaliste, je ne sais pas, la société ne me plait pas, je ne me sens pas en phase avec elle, »   
« -On finit toujours par savoir ce qu’on veut et par trouver notre voie, »   
Tarjei acquiesça même s’il n’y croyait pas. Les caresses répétées le long de son dos et les petits baisers déposés sur son visage l’apaisaient. La tempête dehors ne paraissait plus aussi effrayante et l’air autour de lui aussi étouffant. Il n’arrivait pas à expliquer le bien que lui procurait tous ces petits gestes affectueux.   
« -Tu sais quoi ? » commença Henrik en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tarjei,  
« -Mmh ? »   
« -J’ai toujours voulu faire du baby-sitting quand j’étais ado, » rigola Henrik,  
« -Et pourquoi tu n’en as pas fait ? »   
« -Je n’ai jamais osé, je trouvais cette idée ridicule, » soupira-t-il avant de continuer,  
« -Mais grâce à toi je réalise enfin mon rêve, dommage que j’aie hérité du pire gamin d’Oslo, » le taquina Henrik et Tarjei pouffa,  
« -N’importe quoi, » dit-il avec un petit rire sincère, puis il releva la tête et en regardant Henrik dans les yeux il murmura,  
« -Merci, » avant d’embrasser le coin de sa bouche doucement.   
Henrik sourit et après avoir pincé gentiment la joue de Tarjei avec ses doigts il reposa ses mains sur sa taille pour le tenir contre lui puis les fit basculer pour qu’ils se rallongent sur les draps. Il resta au-dessus de Tarjei, en faisant bien attention de ne pas l’écraser cette fois, et lui chuchota,  
« -Comment tu te sens ? »   
« -Ivre, » répondit-il, les bras toujours accroché au cou d’Henrik, celui-ci se mit à rire,  
« -ça tombe bien alors, » puis il se laissa tomber sur le côté et en prenant appui sur son coude il alla câliner le visage de Tarjei,  
« -Hum ? » demanda Tarjei en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Henrik d’un air interrogateur.  
« -Dans la colère comme dans l’ivresse, la vérité s’échappe du cœur, brève et inattendue, avec nos plus secrètes pensées, »  
Tarjei leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant et dit,  
« -Qu’est-ce que tu as avec toutes ces citations en ce moment, tu t’amuses à les apprendre par cœur ? »  
« -J’ai très bonne mémoire, » répondit Henrik avec un sourire suffisant puis il demanda avec sérieux,  
« -Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut pour aller mieux ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te manque ? »   
Ses doigts traçaient à présent les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de Tarjei,  
« -Ne réfléchies pas, »   
Il avait cessé de réfléchir dès qu’Henrik avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes,  
« -De l’affection, » murmura-t-il et Henrik se pencha pour embrasser son front tout en caressant sa joue de sa main libre.  
« -Tu ne me détestes pas alors ? » chuchota Henrik.   
« -Non, c’est juste la vie que je déteste parfois, »   
Henrik le scruta et après un court instant il retourna embrasser chaque centimètre de son visage en évitant soigneusement sa bouche et Tarjei ferma les yeux. Il sentait tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher, son cœur ralentir et sa respiration se faire de plus en plus lente. Il voulait que ce moment ne s’arrête jamais ou seulement pour recommencer de nouveau. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’alcool qui anesthésiait encore son cerveau ou les baisers délicats d’Henrik sur sa peau mais il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n’y avait que lui, qu’eux. La tempête longtemps oubliée, le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles était celui du souffle d’Henrik ou peut-être était-ce le sien ? Quand il sentit Henrik s’approchait de ses lèvres pour s’éloigner encore une fois Tarjei tourna la tête pour provoquer ce qu’il attendait mais fuyait depuis des semaines. Ses mains abandonnées de chaque côté de son corps se soulevèrent pour aller se poser dans le cou d’Henrik et il l’embrassa. Sans remord, sans regret. Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’Henrik accepte son baiser il ouvrit la bouche pour caresser ses lèvres et le goûter. Ces baisers cachés, dissimulés avaient toujours été les meilleurs. Il se sentait vivant et en sécurité grâce à eux. La guerre pouvait bien éclater aux quatre coins du monde et la planète mourir un peu plus au fil des secondes il s’en fichait car il oubliait tout.   
« -J’aime tes caresses, » souffla Tarjei contre les lèvres d’Henrik,  
« -J’aime être dans tes bras, » ajouta-t-il en l’embrassant furtivement,  
« -Et j’aime t’embrasser, j’aime l’affection que tu me donnes, » termina-t-il.   
« -Et peut-être que tu penses que c’est anormal, déraisonnable ou même sa- » Henrik le coupa,  
« -Je ne pense rien de tout ça, je pense simplement qu’on a parfois besoin l’un de l’autre et tant que c’est normal pour chacun de nous deux alors tout va bien, »   
« -Tu me donnes ce qu’on ne m’a jamais donné, »   
Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?   
Henrik soupira et en caressant son front il déclara,  
« -Je sais, » et sur ces mots il se recoucha en prenant Tarjei entre ses bras.   
« -Tu peux rester ? » l’interrogea Tarjei en calant son visage dans le cou d’Henrik. En fermant les yeux il respira l’odeur de sa peau et il sourit lorsque son ami répondit en touchant ses cheveux,   
« -Je reste, »   
Et il resta. Tarjei mit une heure à s’endormir car il voulait profiter autant qu’il le pouvait de ses caresses. Parfois il levait la tête pour rencontrer son regard et lui demandait silencieusement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et Henrik le fit sans hésiter. Les doigts de Tarjei venaient se perdre dans les longues mèches blondes qui tombaient à l’arrière de sa nuque et Henrik finissait toujours par soupirer et gémir doucement dans sa bouche. Morphée était arrivé sans prévenir après qu’Henrik ait commencé à frotter son dos avec délicatesse.  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il tomba sur un bout de papier déchiré posé sur le coussin à côté de lui et malgré la douleur qui martelait à l’intérieur de son crâne, il sourit. « Ce qui est sur la langue d’un homme ivre est dans le cœur d’un homme sobre ».


	8. MARS 2017

« -Tu as déjà fini ? » demanda Henrik l’air étonné en tenant sa petite cuillère en plastique en l’air. Tarjei jeta sa serviette dans la poubelle et tourna la tête,  
« -C’est normal que tu prennes autant de temps, tu as vu la taille de ta cuillère par rapport à ta glace ?! Elle a presque fondue en plus ! » s’exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« -La meilleure façon de manger une glace c’est directement avec ta langue et tant pis si tu te salies ou si tu as l’air ridicule, c’est incomparable, »   
« -C’est possible, » rigola Henrik en le dévisageant.   
Bien sûr il avait dû s’en mettre partout, comme d’habitude.  
« -C’est là, » dit Tarjei enjoué en pointant du doigt le point d’eau devant eux.   
« -C’est joli, » déclara Henrik en observant les alentours,  
« -Et surtout tranquille, personne ne vient ici, tu sais pourquoi ? »   
Henrik secoua la tête en avalant une autre cuillère de glace et Tarjei chuchota en s’asseyant par terre :  
« -Quelqu’un s’est noyé ici un jour et on dit que son âme erre toujours, »   
Henrik prit place à ses côtés et pouffa,   
« -J’espère qu’elle nous laissera tranquille, »   
« -Elle ne peut pas être pire que tous ces gens qui me suivent à longueur de journée, » murmura Tarjei en arrachant quelques brindilles d’herbes nerveusement.  
Henrik l’observa tristement et demanda,  
« -Tu n’aimes vraiment pas ça, pas vrai ? »  
« -Non, je déteste ça, je ne sais jamais quoi faire ni quoi dire, elles me mettent mal à l’aise, »   
Tarjei releva la tête et avec un sourire forcé il changea de sujet,  
« -Elle est bonne ? »   
« -Tu veux goûter ? »   
Et Tarjei acquiesça en s’avançant pour prendre la bouchée qu’Henrik lui présentait, il gémit avant de dire,  
« -La mienne était meilleure, »   
Henrik rigola,  
« -Menteur, tu viens juste d’avoir un orgasme gustatif, en mangeant de la glace à la cuillère qui plus est, »   
Tarjei roula des yeux,  
« -C’est à cause de l’acidité du citron, je ne gémissais pas du tout de plaisir, »  
« -Je sais quand tu apprécies quelque chose, Tarjei, » chuchota Henrik avec un sourire en coin avant de regoûter à sa glace. Tarjei resta bouche bée avant de bégayer,  
« -N’imp- n’importe quoi, » puis il tourna la tête, embarrassé, et préféra profiter du spectacle printanier qui se jouait devant lui. Henrik termina sa glace en silence pendant que Tarjei appréciait le chant des oiseaux et la brise douce qui caressait son visage.   
« -Je suis content, » déclara Henrik au bout d’un moment.   
Tarjei lui lança un regard interrogateur et il continua,  
« -De te voir sourire autant, »   
Tarjei baissa les yeux et sourit timidement en répondant,   
« -Ce doit être le printemps, »  
« -Et la peut-être la glace aussi ? »   
Tarjei acquiesça,  
« -Et tout ce qu’il arrive de positif dans ma vie ces derniers temps, »  
« -Tu le mérites, »   
« -J’espère que tu es heureux aussi, » dit Tarjei en souriant.  
« -Le bonheur est inconstant tu sais, »  
« -Mais il n’y a que comme ça qu’on l’apprécie, non ? »  
« -C’est vrai, mais on l’apprécie toujours quand c’est trop tard, c’est bête, » répondit Henrik en haussant les épaules.   
« -On dirait que c’est à mon tour aujourd’hui de te réconforter, » plaisanta Tarjei.  
« -Non, ce sera toujours mon rôle ça, » répondit Henrik avec un clin d’œil,  
« -Tu risques de t’ennuyer alors, »   
« -Je m’ennuie, c’est vrai, je ne reçois plus d’appel en pleine nuit de ce sale gosse, »   
Tarjei explosa de rire et poussa doucement Henrik qui en profita pour attraper sa main et l’attirer contre lui.   
Un bras sur son épaule il chuchota contre ses cheveux,  
« -ça me manque, »  
« -Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, » plaisanta Tarjei puis il ajouta,  
« -J’ai l’impression que tu aimes me voir dans un état minable, »   
« -Non ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, c’est toi qui me manque, »   
Tarjei ferma les yeux et murmura,  
« -On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, »   
Surtout depuis qu’ils avaient recommencé à travailler tous les deux.   
« -Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, » dit Henrik et Tarjei acquiesça silencieusement.   
Ils n’étaient jamais seuls.   
Ces derniers temps Tarjei avait choisi de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle pièce de théâtre. Il avait réussi à éviter les fêtes et les soirées douteuses préférant passer son temps libre avec ses amis comédiens plutôt que de se mettre la tête à l’envers et de risquer d’ennuyer Henrik une nouvelle fois. Il avait encore honte du comportement qu’il avait eu dernièrement. Et puis il avait besoin de se retrouver, de se tenir loin de ses amis habituels et de leurs commentaires de plus en plus ridicules concernant ses affaires personnelles. Bien sûr il continuait de recevoir des messages haineux de la part de toutes les filles qu’il avait blessé mais il ne prenait plus la peine de les lire. Il avait aussi cessé de lire ce qu’on disait de lui sur internet et son moral allait décidément mieux. Le seul problème qu’il ne parvenait pas à résoudre se trouver, en ce moment même, à côté de lui.  
« -Où tu vas ? » demanda Tarjei les sourcils froncés en voyant Henrik se lever.  
« -J’ai peur que l’esprit qui erre ici ne vienne t’embêter, imagine que tu meurs d’une crise cardiaque, ce serait dommage alors qu’on est en plein tournage, » dit Henrik en s’asseyant derrière lui et en attrapant Tarjei par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Tarjei écarquilla les yeux et pouffa.  
Henrik continua de chuchoter à son oreille,  
« -C’est mieux comme ça, non ? » Et Tarjei acquiesça en posant ses mains sur celles d’Henrik qui entouraient son ventre avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule et soupira,  
« -Je suis sûr que tu crois vraiment à cette histoire de fantôme, » plaisanta-t-il pour masquer son trouble.   
Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas été aussi proche dans un contexte comme celui-ci et Tarjei commençait à ressentir des sensations étranges, les mêmes qu’il avait tenté d’oublier pendant des semaines.   
« -Bien sûr, on n’est jamais trop prudent, » souffla Henrik en rigolant puis il embrassa furtivement la tempe de Tarjei qui semblait perturbé.   
« -ça te met mal à l’aise ? » lui demanda-t-il perplexe.  
« -Non, non ! » répondit Tarjei un peu trop rapidement.   
« -Je pensais à tout le boulot qui m’attendait en entrant ce soir, » ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.  
« -Donc je suppose que tu dois rentrer tôt ? »   
« -Oui, enfin non, je verrai bien, j’ai l’habitude de me coucher tard, »   
« -Tu ne dors toujours pas mieux ? »   
Tarjei soupira en haussant les épaules et murmura,  
« -ça passera, j’ai juste trop de travail en ce moment, »  
« -Tu devrais te reposer, ce n’est pas- »   
« -ça va, ne t’inquiète pas, j’aime ce que je fais, je n’ai pas à me plaindre, je gère, » le coupa Tarjei en jouant avec le bracelet sur le poignet d’Henrik.  
« -D’accord mais essaye de laisser ça de côté au moins ce soir, je crois que c’est la plus belle journée de printemps qu’Oslo ait connu depuis des siècles, profites-en » s’exclama Henrik en souriant. Et Tarjei, quant à lui, refusa de se dire que c’était la plus belle soirée qu’il passait depuis des semaines.   
« -Tu as raison, » souffla-t-il en relevant la tête pour observer Henrik qui baissa la sienne pour que leurs regards se rencontrent et Tarjei fauta une nouvelle fois.   
En contorsionnant son cou il embrassa la mâchoire d’Henrik sans le quitter des yeux. Et bien sûr, Henrik n’attendit pas longtemps avant de se pencher pour attraper les lèvres de Tarjei entre les siennes et jouer tendrement avec. C’était mal, Tarjei le savait et malgré la culpabilité qui ne cessait de le ronger chaque jours il ouvrit sa bouche afin de le goûter un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit les doigts d’Henrik se lier aux siens sur son ventre. Et malgré sa position inconfortable et la douleur le long de sa nuque il continua à caresser ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’Henrik recule en souriant et chuchote,  
« -Qui aurait cru que le caramel et le citron se mariaient si bien ? »   
Et Tarjei rougit. Son cœur battait trop vite et il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment cela était-il possible, qu’après toutes ces filles plus belles les unes que les autres, il n’ait jamais rien ressenti d’aussi fort. Tarjei n’avait jamais été attiré par un garçon mais Henrik le troublait et il savait pourquoi. Parce qu’Henrik le touchait et l’embrassait comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait, avec tendresse et douceur. Et surtout, il l’acceptait tel qu’il était.   
« -Je ne trouve pas ça très bon personnellement, » plaisanta Tarjei avec un sourire.   
« -Tu devrais y regoûter, pour être sûr, » murmura Henrik en frottant son nez contre son front et Tarjei répondit,  
« -Peut-être, » avant d’amener sa main sur la joue d’Henrik pour la câliner tendrement tout en noyant son regard dans le sien. Henrik posa ses doigts sur le menton de Tarjei afin de relever un peu plus son visage et sans le quitter des yeux il l’embrassa. Et Tarjei sentit son ventre se retourner lorsque, de son pouce, Henrik alla caresser délicatement sa mâchoire avant de finir par plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à l’arrière de sa nuque. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent naturellement et quand Henrik tira doucement sur ses mèches trop courtes il soupira. La main de Tarjei descendit le long du cou d’Henrik jusqu’à son t-shirt qu’il serra entre ses doigts.  
La langue d’Henrik se faisait trop taquine à l’intérieur de sa bouche, trop gourmande et trop demandeuse. Tarjei se trouvait maladroit, il n’était certainement pas très doué pour embrasser. Henrik lâcha ses cheveux pour aller agripper sa nuque, approfondissant encore plus leur baiser déjà trop intime. Leurs doigts étaient toujours noués fermement ensemble sur le ventre de Tarjei et il pria pour que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler leur moment. Mais il avait besoin d’air et ses muscles souffraient dans cette position inconfortable alors il recula lentement en fixant les lèvres humides d’Henrik et murmura l’air tout à fait sérieux,  
« -Je confirme, c’est dégueulasse, » et Henrik sourit avant de se jeter de nouveau sur lui.  
Cette fois-ci, Tarjei bougea légèrement en lâchant la main d’Henrik qui trouva sa place sur l’une de ses hanches pour l’encourager à se retourner complétement. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble calmement et Tarjei attrapa le visage d’Henrik alors qu’il se positionnait à genoux entre ses jambes. Les doigts accrochés sur la taille de Tarjei, Henrik chuchota contre sa bouche,   
« -Approche-toi, »   
Tarjei espérait avoir bien compris quand il monta à califourchon sur les cuisses d’Henrik en recommençant à l’embrasser mais avec plus de ferveur cette fois ci. Rien ne pouvait l’arrêter, il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir à ce stade. Avec les bras d’Henrik enroulés autour de sa taille et les siens autour de son cou il ne se sentait plus capable de former des pensées raisonnables. Alors il se laissa aller, complétement.   
Il haleta et soupira dans la bouche d’Henrik alors que sa langue venait caresser la sienne avec expérience. Ses doigts allaient se perdre dans ses longues mèches de cheveux avant de s’arrêter sur sa nuque ce qui faisait gémir Henrik et Tarjei adorait ça. Il aimait aussi sentir les mains d’Henrik câliner son dos, appréciant surtout quand elles venaient s’appuyer contre celui-ci afin d’attirer son corps un peu plus contre le sien.   
Henrik était tendre et attentionné. Parfois il mettait fin au baiser pour laisser Tarjei reprendre son souffle et comme s’il lui était impossible de s’arrêter il continuait de déposer des petits bisous un peu partout sur son visage jusqu’à ce que Tarjei reviennent goûter ses lèvres.   
Tarjei ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s’embrassaient et il s’en fichait. Pour lui ce moment ne serait jamais assez long.   
« -C’est trop ? » souffla Henrik contre sa nuque avant d’y déposer des baisers mouillés et Tarjei gémit en secouant la tête alors qu’il se doutait que si Henrik continuait à mordre et embrasser son cou de la sorte il finirait par se ridiculiser complétement. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur allait exploser, il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Il sentait les doigts d’Henrik tenir de plus en plus fermement ses hanches jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient parfaitement positionnées contre les siennes et Tarjei perdit la tête.   
Il retourna embrasser Henrik en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux sans douceur. Leurs dents se heurtaient trop souvent à cause de la maladresse de Tarjei mais Henrik le rassurait toujours en gémissant doucement. Il avait envie de plus de contact, de plus de friction entre leurs deux corps et s’ils ne s’arrêtaient pas maintenant Tarjei savait qu’il commettrait une énorme erreur, mais Henrik n’avait certainement pas les mêmes attentes que lui alors il recula à contre cœur, essoufflé et troublé,  
« -Attends, » dit-il en rigolant doucement et Henrik colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, et même s’il semblait dans le même état que lui jamais il ne prendrait le risque d’aller trop loin. Mais quand il sentit les mains d’Henrik quitter ses hanches pour venir caresser ses cuisses il perdit la tête et l’embrassa de nouveau. Ses joues brûlaient et son corps entier était en ébullition.   
Lorsque les doigts d’Henrik remontèrent doucement le long de ses jambes pour revenir se poser sur sa taille il ne put s’empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure ce qui fit gémir Henrik un peu trop fort et ainsi sortir Tarjei de sa transe une nouvelle fois. Il recula, pantelant, les yeux fermés et les mains moites.  
« -Il commence à faire nuit et je pense que le fantôme ne va pas tarder à se montrer, » dit Tarjei en rigolant.  
« -Je trouve ça plutôt excitant, » répondit Henrik avec un sourire narquois avant d’ajouter,  
« -Tu crois qu’il va nous en vouloir si on reste encore un peu ? »   
« -J’en suis presque sûr, » soupira Tarjei en sentant les lèvres d’Henrik dans son cou juste sous son oreille, son point faible, il frissonna.  
« -C’est chatouilleux ? » lui demanda Henrik en rigolant contre sa peau et Tarjei acquiesça en riant.   
« -Mais tu es courageux, n’est-ce pas ? Tu peux résister, »   
Et lorsqu’Henrik le mordilla Tarjei ne put s’empêcher d’attraper ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour tirer dessus,  
« -Non ? »   
« -Bien sûr que je peux, » répondit Tarjei en gesticulant.  
« -Si tu remues trop ça ne compte pas, »   
Alors Tarjei prit une respiration profonde et ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur la sensation du vent sur son visage ou sur le chant des oiseaux qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus discret à mesure que la nuit approchait. Il relâcha sa prise dans les cheveux d’Henrik et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour s’offrir un peu plus. Il voulait lui prouver qu’il pouvait tout endurer, qu’il était en effet courageux et surtout insensible.   
Ou presque, car lorsqu’Henrik goûta sa peau en la suçant un peu trop fort il sursauta en gémissant.  
« -Tu me déçois, » murmura Henrik en resserrant ses doigts sur les hanches de Tarjei.  
« -C’est le cri du corbeau qui m’a déconcentré, » mentit Tarjei.   
« -Bien sûr, » rit Henrik en attrapant les joues de Tarjei entre ses mains.   
Tarjei l’embrassa, rapidement et chastement, parce qu’il en avait besoin. Il ne savait pas quand ils auraient le temps de se revoir de nouveau, seul à seul, alors il ferma les yeux et reposa ses lèvres sur celles d’Henrik.   
Ce soir Tarjei se sentait aimé et choyé et parfois il s’imaginait à quoi ressemblerait son quotidien s’il rencontrait une fille comme Henrik. Une fille aussi tendre et attentionnée, et surtout aussi jolie. Mais il se doutait que cela n’arriverait jamais car Tarjei ne se retournait jamais sur ce genre de fille.   
Dernièrement ses nuits étaient gâchées, gâchées par des questions existentielles que Tarjei n’arrêtait pas de se poser. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir lavé ses draps pendant un mois par peur que son odeur s’en aille et il s’en voulait encore plus de penser constamment à lui.   
Il s’en voulait de la détester et de l’envier autant. Quand Henrik mettait trop de temps à répondre à ses messages le week-end il rongeait ses ongles pendant des heures en imaginant les causes possibles de son retard. Il l’imaginait la toucher et l’embrasser, partout. Il l’imaginait en train de la posséder, par devant ou par derrière. Il l’imaginait doux, attentif, et beau. Il imaginait toutes ces atrocités jusqu’à ce que ses doigts saignent et brûlent et le sortent enfin de sa rêverie destructrice.   
Tarjei ne sortait plus et ne baisait plus. Quelque chose n’allait pas et cela l’angoissait perpétuellement. Mais quand il était entre ses bras, le nez rempli de son parfum et la bouche de son air plus rien n’avait d’importance.   
Alors quand Henrik lécha ses lèvres il ouvrit la bouche et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. C’était trop mais en même temps jamais assez. Sentir ses mains passer sous sa chemise rouge à carreaux pour aller caresser la peau de son dos ne suffisait pas. Tarjei avait envie de sentir ses mains partout sur lui, il avait envie qu’il goûte chaque parcelle de sa peau et qu’il s’en délecte.   
Ils sursautèrent lorsqu’un énorme bruit retentit dans la forêt derrière eux et Tarjei se leva quelques secondes après, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, scrutant les alentours à la recherche d’un quelconque indice sur l’origine de ce vacarme mais rien. Il faisait presque nuit noire à présent et les ombres des grands sapins étaient terrifiantes.   
Henrik se leva à son tour et dit en rigolant,  
« -Merde, je me demande si la rumeur n’est pas vraie, »   
Tarjei leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec inquiétude,  
« -Vraie ou pas, on se casse de là, »   
Le vent soufflait fort à présent et malgré la fraicheur Tarjei mourrait de chaud. Ses joues et ses oreilles devaient être écarlates et ses cheveux aussi décoiffés que ceux d’Henrik. Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers la forêt en silence et quand ils virent enfin les lumières de la ville ils soupirèrent en cœur.  
« -Je te ramène ? » lui proposa Henrik et Tarjei savait que s’il acceptait il finirait par l’invitait chez lui. Qui sait ce que Tarjei serait capable de faire. Il avait franchi trop de barrière ce soir déjà.   
« -Non c’est gentil mais ça te ferait faire un grand détour et- »  
« -Je m’en fiche, »  
« -Je vais être obligé de t’inviter et j’ai cette dissertation à rendre, »  
« -Je ne vais pas me vexer si tu ne m’invites pas, » dit Henrik en rigolant.  
« -Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, juste que j’aimerais rester avec toi, aussi, » répondit Tarjei trop rapidement et il regretta, jusqu’à ce qu’Henrik attrape sa main et l’attire contre lui pour l’enlacer avec tendresse.   
« -On se voit bientôt, » et Tarjei acquiesça contre le cou d’Henrik en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.   
Après avoir embrassé ses cheveux Henrik ajouta,  
« -Toi et moi, personne d’autre, et surtout pas ce fantôme barbant, »   
Et Tarjei rigola.  
« -Rentre bien, » chuchota Henrik en reculant mais Tarjei le rattrapa et après avoir collé une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes il dit,  
« -Toi aussi, » en souriant.   
Il mit plus de temps qu’à l’accoutumée pour rentrer chez lui car il prit le chemin le plus long pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur et aussi pour aider son esprit à y voir plus clair. Il avait peur. Il avait, certes, toujours un peu trop apprécié Henrik, mais il était sûr à présent qu’il le désirait également.   
Qu’est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ? Rien.   
Il était foutu.


	9. AVRIL 2017

« -Non, c’est faux ! Décidément tu n’arrives pas à retenir la troisième partie, »   
« -J’en ai vraiment marre là, j’abandonne, » grogna Tarjei en arrachant son cahier d’histoire des mains d’Henrik pour le jeter dans son sac. Henrik rigola et dit d’un ton malicieux,  
« -Tu abandonnes vite, j’en attendais plus de ta part, »   
Tarjei soupira et lui lança un regard noir,  
« -Tu en attendais plus ? Tu m’as fait boire je ne sais combien de bière et fumer je ne sais combien de joint ! Tu t’attendais à quoi sérieusement ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils puis il ajouta en prenant son visage dans ses mains,  
« -Mon cerveau est mort, les connections ne se font plus, je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à aligner un pied devant l’autre pour rentrer, »   
« -Je voulais que tu te détendes, tu prends ces examens trop au sérieux, tu n’arrêtes jamais, » répondit Henrik en ébouriffant ses cheveux et Tarjei releva la tête,  
« -C’est sérieux ! Je dois réussir mais je crois que c’est mal parti- »   
Henrik le coupa,  
« -Tu réussiras, tu réussis toujours ce que tu entreprends, »   
Et Tarjei secoua la tête avant de dire avec un sourire espiègle,  
« -Seulement si j’évite de trop trainer avec toi, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, »   
« -Je ne t’ai forcé à rien, » rétorqua Henrik en l’imitant,   
« -Non mais tu me tentes, ce n’est pas mieux, »   
Henrik pouffa,  
« -Tu n’as pas la force de résister ? »   
« -C’est difficile dans ces circonstances, » murmura Tarjei en louchant sur les lèvres d’Henrik.   
Il avait trop bu.  
« -Et tu as raison de céder, dans un sens »   
Tarjei se demanda si cela était une invitation.  
« -Tu craquerais aussi à ma place ? »   
« -Evidemment, » dit Henrik en le fixant.   
Il avait ce regard brûlant et captivant qui ne manquait jamais de perturber Tarjei. Henrik devait trouver ce genre de situation amusante. Et même si parfois Tarjei était trop facile à avoir il n’abandonnerait pas, il ne céderait pas cette fois. Il rigola quand il attrapa un coussin pour l’envoyer balader dans la tête d’Henrik qui ne vit rien venir et sursauta.  
« -Crois-moi tu ne veux pas jouer à ça avec moi, » le menaça Henrik avec un sourire en coin.   
Tarjei aimait les défis.  
« -J’adorerais, » répondit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit pour se reposer sur ses coudes.   
Henrik soupira,  
« -Non on va plutôt continuer tes révisions, cette partie de l’histoire norvégienne est trop importante pour que tu- » Henrik s’arrêta et Tarjei jura lorsqu’il sentit le coussin frapper douloureusement son visage.   
« -Bordel, tu es dur ! » s’exclama-t-il en massant sa joue endolorie.   
Henrik rigola,  
« -Je t’avais prévenu, tu baisses la garde trop rapidement, »   
Tarjei reprit le coussin en main pour se venger mais Henrik se protégea à temps et c’est Tarjei qui reçut encore le coup. Il détestait perdre. Tarjei n’avait jamais été bon joueur, il préférait tricher ou quitter la partie plutôt que de s’avouer vaincu. Il rassembla toutes les forces qu’il lui restait et essaya de mettre KO son adversaire mais ses gestes étaient trop maladroits et les réflexes d’Henrik semblaient mieux fonctionner que les siens. L’alcool et le cannabis qu’il avait consommé le rendaient faible et il ne cessait de grogner et de gémir à chaque fois qu’Henrik le touchait ce qui rendait fière son bourreau.   
En effet, Henrik n’arrêtait pas de rire à gorge déployée et Tarjei songea qu’il serait prêt à supporter toutes les douleurs et toutes les défaites si celles-ci lui permettaient de d’assister à ce beau spectacle.   
« -Tu ne te défends plus ? Tu peux mieux faire, » déclara Henrik en grimpant sur les hanches de Tarjei qui était à présent étalé de tout son long sur le matelas, les bras posés sur sa tête en guise de protection.   
« -Je n’en peux plus, » souffla-t-il en rigolant avant de dégager son visage pour observer Henrik qui possédait toujours l’objet meurtrier. Henrik envoya balader le coussin derrière lui et répondit,  
« -C’est tellement facile avec toi, »   
Tarjei n’avait pas envie d’imaginer à quel point tout était différent avec elle, sûrement qu’elle était plus combative et forte que lui, même pendant une simple bataille de coussin.   
« -Tu crois ça ? » lui demanda Tarjei avec un sourire en coin et Henrik acquiesça en rigolant avant de se pencher sur Tarjei en positionnant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota,  
« -Mais je vais te laisser une autre chance de me prouver que tu es quelqu’un d’inébranlable, »   
Tarjei frissonna et répondit,  
« -Ok, comment ? »   
Et Henrik se releva légèrement pour attraper ses bras nus avant de murmurer,  
« -Accroche-toi aux barreaux, »  
Tarjei hésita et quand il comprit il obéit.  
« -Tu es cruel, tu sais que- »  
« -Oui je sais, » le coupa Henrik en riant doucement puis il remonta sur le corps de Tarjei afin d’avoir un meilleur accès à ses bras.  
« -Bien sûr si tu lâches tu as perdu et crois-moi je ne vais pas te ménager, » l’avertie Henrik en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras tendus et Tarjei ferma les yeux.   
Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit les doigts d’Henrik frôler doucement, trop doucement, sa peau. Tarjei avait toujours été chatouilleux et l’intérieur de ses bras étaient particulièrement sensibles, Tarjei supportait rarement qu’on le touche à cet endroit, surtout de manière si délicate. Henrik faisait trainer lentement ses index le long de sa chair, il montait et descendait incessamment et ce supplice était insoutenable. Tarjei serrait les dents et essayait de se concentrer sur d’autres parties de son corps mais lorsqu’Henrik caressa le creux de ses bras avec ses pouces il frissonna violement et sursauta.  
« -Tu commençais à m’épater mais je suis une nouvelle fois déçu, » dit Henrik en rigolant, sans stopper le mouvement de ses doigts.  
« -Je n’ai pas lâché, » répondit Tarjei fièrement,  
« -Pas encore, »   
Tarjei se dit qu’il n’aurait pas résisté plus longtemps après qu’Henrik eut posé ses lèvres sur ses poignets qu’il avait pris soin de ramener ensemble et qu’il tenait à présent entre ses mains, devant lui.   
Tarjei avait connu des nuits torrides, des filles prêtes à commettre tous les péchés et à braver tous les interdits tant qu’elles parvenaient à l’emmener au septième ciel mais il n’avait jamais ressenti autant de sensation qu’à cet instant. Observer Henrik au-dessus de lui, en train d’embrasser ses mains avec douceur provoquait chez lui des émotions encore inconnues et il savait que cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait bu et fumé ce soir.   
Chaque partie de son corps qu’Henrik touchait semblait renaître sous ses doigts, ses baisers étaient guérisseurs et les regards qu’il posait sur lui réconfortants.   
« -Ce soir je te laisse gagner, » souffla Henrik avant de se pencher vers lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.   
Tarjei sourit et amena ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« -Avoue tout simplement que je suis l’être le plus tenace que tu n’aies jamais connu, »   
Et Henrik pouffa,  
« -Avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec moi, je sais, je connais tes faiblesses, »   
Il avait raison et Tarjei trouvait ça effrayant.   
« -Tu te trompes, personne ne me connait, »   
Tarjei sentit les mains d’Henrik s’accrocher dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue avant de glisser doucement vers sa mâchoire puis sous son oreille.   
« -Tu paries ? » chuchota-t-il et Tarjei acquiesça en resserrant ses doigts sur ses épaules.   
« -Alors qu’est-ce que tu me réponds si je te dis qu’ici c’est très sensible, » souffla Henrik en embrassant son cou.  
« -Je-je te réponds que tu peux mieux faire, » bégaya Tarjei,  
« -Comme ça ? »   
Les dents d’Henrik meurtrissaient délicieusement sa chair et Tarjei se mordit les lèvres avant de répliquer,   
« -Je ne sens rien, »   
Henrik laissa échapper un petit rire en frottant son nez contre sa clavicule et dit,  
« -Je suis sûr que tu préfères ça, » avant de remonter le long sa nuque en déposant des baisers mouillés.  
Quand il se mit à sucer et mordiller sa peau Tarjei soupira en jetant sa tête en arrière. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux d’Henrik et Tarjei ne put s’empêcher de tirer dessus à chaque fois qu’il sentait son souffle chaud contre son épiderme.   
C’était tellement agréable, tellement différent de tout ce qu’il avait connu jusqu’ici. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, seulement du plaisir. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu trop éméché mais Tarjei s’en fichait. Il se fichait d’elle, d’eux ou de celui, tout là-haut, qui devait le regarder d’un œil mauvais. C’était mal mais qu’est-ce c’était bon et pour rien au monde il ne mettrait fin à cet instant. Il avait envie qu’Henrik passe la nuit à marquer sa peau.   
« -Tu trembles, » susurra Henrik et Tarjei répondit d’une voix faible,  
« -J’ai froid, »   
Henrik rigola,  
« -Bien sûr, »   
Ses joues étaient brûlantes et il transpirait, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’Henrik ait avalé son mensonge. Quand il vit Henrik se relever dans l’intention de s’éloigner de lui il attrapa le col de son t-shirt et l’attira contre lui pour lui murmurer,  
« -Tu penses que c’est suffisant pour admettre que tu me connais ? »   
Son cœur battait trop vite à l’intérieur de sa poitrine et il était sûr qu’Henrik devait le sentir. Le cannabis lui faisait toujours cet effet, rien d’anormal.   
Henrik rigola et se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre,  
« -Ce n’est jamais suffisant, »   
Tarjei ferma les yeux et soupira alors qu’Henrik posait sa main contre sa gorge pour la caresser doucement.   
« -J’ai envie que tu te retournes, » murmura Henrik contre sa joue.   
Tarjei étais confus, il ne bougea pas et regarda Henrik d’un air hésitant. Avec un sourire en coin Henrik se releva pour reculer et, sans le quitter des yeux, il dit,  
« -Mets-toi sur le ventre, »   
Alors Tarjei s’exécuta non sans avoir laissé échapper un petit rire nerveux. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore derrière la tête ? Tarjei savait qu’il ne supporterait pas une autre séance de torture. Il posa soigneusement sa joue contre un coussin et ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis il attendit. Henrik se repositionna sur lui, ses cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches, son bas ventre contre ses fesses et il se pencha en avant pour murmurer près de son oreille,  
« -J’apprécie que tu me fasses confiance comme ça, »   
Tarjei lui avait accordé sa confiance dès le premier jour, dès qu’Henrik lui avait souri avec sincérité, dès qu’il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et qu’il lui avait proposé de le raccompagner chez lui. Parfois il se demandait s’il ne s’était pas épris de lui dès leur premier échange de regard mais Tarjei n’aimait pas ce genre de niaiserie. Tarjei ne croyait en rien, il ne croyait pas en Lui, il ne croyait pas au destin, au hasard et aux autres stupidités telles que l’amour, les coups de foudre ou les âmes sœurs. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée.   
Quand Henrik commença à embrasser sa joue pour descendre lentement sur le côté de son cou et mordre sa peau Tarjei soupira et serra ses poings avant de tourner la tête pour cacher son visage dans l’oreiller. Henrik rigola et frotta son nez contre l’arrière de sa nuque et souffla,  
« -Tu es tellement facile, »   
Tarjei l’était et il s’en voulait. Henrik continua d’embrasser son cou, de goûter sa peau et Tarjei n’arrivait plus à rester de marbre. Pour éviter de gémir il enfonçait ses dents dans le coussin et remuait afin de perturber Henrik ce que ne sembla pas apprécier celui-ci puisqu’il attrapa doucement Tarjei par les cheveux pour qu’il cesse de bouger.  
« -Tu avoues ta défaite ? » lui demanda Henrik,  
« -Tu rêves, » répondit Tarjei d’une voix faible et il regretta.  
Il regretta d’être aussi têtu quand Henrik prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche pour le sucer alors que ses doigts étaient toujours dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Il regretta d’être aussi faible quand Henrik lécha sa nuque avant d’y planter ses canines pointues et qu’il ne réussit pas à retenir un bruyant gémissement. Et surtout il regretta toutes les pensées malsaines qui traversaient son esprit à chaque fois qu’Henrik s’appuyait un peu trop contre ses fesses. Il avait envie de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de faire danser leur langue et d’avaler les soupirs qu’Henrik n’arrêtait pas de lâcher. Il voulait sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne et ses mains se poser partout sur son corps mais Tarjei savait que cela ne resterait rien qu’un fantasme. Henrik aimait sûrement autant s’amuser avec lui que Tarjei avec toutes ces filles, et puis Henrik était aussi ivre que lui, ses baisers trop sensuels ne voulaient certainement rien dire.   
Alors qu’Henrik découvrit son épaule pour y déposer des baisers tendres Tarjei haleta et dit,  
« -C’est tellement nul, »   
Tarjei sourit et se mordit les lèvres quand Henrik passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son dos et ses flancs alors que ses lèvres continuaient de se mouvoir le long de sa nuque, de ses clavicules et de ses épaules. Les mains d’Henrik étaient douces et chaudes contre sa peau et Tarjei ne cessait de les imaginer posées sur d’autres parties de son corps. Henrik bougea et descendit légèrement le long de ses jambes puis il sentit un souffle chaud le long de sa colonne vertébrale, des baisers mouillés contre ses reins et Tarjei frissonna. Tarjei était tellement émoustillé qu’il n’arrivait plus à former de pensée cohérente. Il ne faisait que de gémir et de remuer mais Henrik n’arrêtait pas. Il continuait d’embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, ses doigts pressés contre ses hanches, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair en ébullition et Tarjei n’en pouvait plus.   
Avec les quelques forces qu’il lui restait il se retourna pour se retrouver de nouveau sur le dos et attrapa le visage d’Henrik entre ses mains avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser était maladroit et trop érotique. Ils allaient trop loin et Henrik devait penser la même chose que lui puisqu’il recula pour le regarder.   
Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, ses cheveux décoiffés et malgré l’alarme qui retentissait dans son cerveau Tarjei le taquina,   
« -C’est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »  
Henrik semblait hésiter, Tarjei le voyait et il confirma ses pensées en disant,  
« -Tarjei, je suis tellement défoncé, crois-moi tu n’aimerais pas savoir ce que tu m’inspires en ce moment, »   
Il fronça les sourcils alors Henrik ajouta,  
« -Je te le montrerai, un jour, »  
Tarjei acquiesça et il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une grande déception en voyant Henrik s’éloigner pour venir se coucher à côté de lui.   
« -Reste, » lui proposa Henrik,  
« -D’accord, »   
Tarjei soupira et ferma les yeux un court instant afin de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau il vit Henrik lui sourire. Henrik l’attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre lui et il embrassa son front. Tarjei aimait ça aussi, ces petits gestes innocents mais affectueux qui l’apaisaient.   
Dormir dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien et se faire bercer par sa respiration régulière était ce que Tarjei préférait.   
Mais Tarjei ne resta pas cette nuit-là. Une fois qu’Henrik s’endormit il observa une dernière fois son visage détendu, ses traits qu’il trouvait trop jolis et ses lèvres dont il n’arrivait plus à se passer puis il quitta l’appartement.   
La seule chose à quoi il pensait en marchant dans les rues presque désertes d’Oslo c’était au message qu’il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée ; « Ton cœur préfère sûrement l’illusion qu’il caresse à la vérité qu’il entrevoit. »   
Lorsqu’elle s’était excusée quelques heures plus tard en prétextant s’être trompée de destinataire il ne la crut pas une seule seconde.


	10. MAI 2017

Les quelques heures passées au club de l’afterparty avaient été fantastiques, Tarjei avait adoré danser, chanter et faire l’idiot avec ses amis. Les moments qu’ils passaient tous ensemble restaient rares et le deviendraient encore plus au fil du temps. Bien sûr cela attristait Tarjei mais il avait évité de trop y penser, il s’était amusé, il avait ri comme il n’avait plus ri depuis longtemps et surtout il avait essayé de profiter de l’instant présent.   
Tarjei s’était senti extrêmement bien. Pour une fois les blagues douteuses de David l’avait fait sourire, il avait trouvé intéressant de parler politique avec Marlon et boire avec Sacha c’était révélé être une excellente idée, jamais il n’aurait imaginé partager autant de point commun avec lui. Ce soir tout lui avait paru plus simple et plus beau, tout avait eût meilleur goût, même le champagne, surtout celui qu’il avait goûté sur sa langue.   
Le chemin pour rentrer jusqu’à l’hôtel semblait interminable mais Tarjei avait le sourire aux lèvres. Même s’il se sentait exténué, qu’il avait trop chaud et mal aux pieds il souriait. À chaque fois qu’il repensait à tout ce qu’il lui avait chuchoté à l’oreille, à sa main posée sur sa cuisse ou contre ses reins et à ses regards doux et complices Tarjei riait. Il se fichait de tituber et de trébucher un peu trop souvent ou du regard étrange que lui lançaient les passants qui empruntaient la même route lui, Tarjei était heureux.   
Tarjei avait réussi, pas seul certes, mais avec lui, et cela le rendait encore plus joyeux. Ils étaient liés à jamais, leurs prénoms gravés dans l’histoire, Tarjei n’allait pas sans Henrik et vice-versa et peut-être que dans quelques années ou même quelques mois tout finirait par s’estomper mais, pour lui, rien ne changerait.   
Tarjei était fière et comblé et surtout soulagé que le plus difficile soit derrière lui car même s’il aurait aimé que cette soirée dure toujours Tarjei avait énormément stressé. Il n’était pas à l’aise dans ce genre d’événement, entouré de personnes inconnues, de journalistes trop curieux et de caméra devant lesquelles il devait jouer son propre rôle. Mais, une fois encore et comme toujours, Tarjei avait pu compter sur lui. Il ne l’avait pas lâché, il l’avait aidé et soutenu et Tarjei ne l’en remercierait jamais assez.   
Henrik lui manquait déjà. Il l’avait observé toute la soirée, Henrik lui avait réservé ses plus beaux sourires et les meilleurs compliments qu’il avait reçus ce soir venaient de sa part. Il avait aimé danser avec lui dans un coin discret du club, sentir ses mains sur ses hanches et son souffle dans son cou. Il l’avait trouvé beau, plus ravissant que jamais et bien qu’il eût fait l’effort surhumain d’éviter de poser ses yeux sur lui pendant toute la soirée il avait pris le temps de le contempler dans la pénombre de la pièce.   
Henrik n’était jamais seul, sa gentillesse naturelle et son sourire chaleureux attiraient tout le monde et même si Tarjei cessait de rire à chaque fois qu’une fille essayait de flirter avec Henrik il comprenait. Evidemment, Henrik ne troublait pas que lui.   
Tarjei aurait pu repartir avec Emma ce soir, il aurait pu coucher avec une actrice, une fille distinguée et jolie mais il n’en avait pas eu envie. Il avait regardé Henrik danser et David caresser les fesses d’une blonde puis il s’était levé et avait quitté le club.  
Il avait sûrement trop bu et parcourir les rues de Bergen seul en pleine nuit n’était certainement pas prudent mais Tarjei s’en fichait, et puis l’hôtel ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres à présent. Il était impatient de se jeter dans les draps luxueux pour rêvasser et peut-être qu’il finirait par s’endormir, l’esprit tranquille, avec son parfum sur ses mains et le goût de ses lèvres encore sur sa langue.   
Tarjei se prit les pieds dans une canette qui traînait sur le sol et manqua de tomber lorsqu’il sentit deux bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rattraper. S’il n’était pas aussi ivre il aurait probablement hurlé et assailli un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes de la personne qui le tenait en otage mais Tarjei n’avait plus de force.   
« -Tu as oublié que tu devais rentrer avec quelqu’un ? » lui demanda Henrik en relâchant Tarjei.   
« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » répondit Tarjei les sourcils froncés en réajustant sa veste de costume.  
« -Je rentre, ils ont tous trop bu, ça devenait n’importe quoi, »   
Henrik rigola et Tarjei le rejoignit en imaginant à quel genre de scène son ami avait pu assister. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’à l’entrée de l’hôtel où ils passeraient le week-end et Tarjei attrapa le bras d’Henrik avant de murmurer,  
« -J’ai envie qu’on retourne dans ce grand parc, sous le cerisier, c’était bien, »   
Tarjei n’aimait pas vraiment les fleurs ni le printemps mais Henrik avait rendu son après-midi magique.  
« -Tarjei la seule chose dont tu as envie maintenant c’est de te coucher, crois-moi il vaut mieux rentrer, »  
Tarjei acquiesça mais ne cacha pas sa déception en suivant Henrik dans l’ascenseur.   
« -Tu as trop bu, » dit Henrik en regardant Tarjei avec un sourire en coin.  
« -Tout le monde à trop bu ce soir Henrik, » répondit Tarjei en levant les yeux au ciel, Henrik rigola.  
Tarjei était pris de vertige et il soupira de soulagement lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent.   
« -Tu sais je crois que David adorerait trouver sa chambre vide quand il rentrera plus tard, » déclara Henrik avec un sourire narquois alors que Tarjei essayait désespérément de rentrer la clé dans la serrure de la porte.  
« -Il pensera sûrement que tu es allé visiter la chambre d’Emma, il ne se posera pas vraiment de question, » ajouta-t-il et Tarjei tourna la tête pour le regarder.  
« -Comment tu sais qu’Emma voulait- »  
« -Parce qu’elle m’a demandé de te convaincre de passer la nuit avec elle, » le coupa Henrik en haussant les sourcils.  
« -Mais on préfère tous les deux que tu la passes avec moi, n’est-ce pas ? »   
Tarjei pouffa et décida de suivre Henrik qui s’avançait vers le bout du couloir, là où se trouvait sa chambre.   
« -Et si ça s’apprend ? » demanda Tarjei inquiet en retirant ses chaussures devant l’entrée.   
« -ça n’intéresse personne de savoir avec qui on termine la nuit Tarjei, »   
Tarjei jeta sa veste sur l’un des fauteuils avant de rejoindre Henrik sur le balcon.  
« -T’en veux une ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une cigarette avec un sourire et Tarjei acquiesça en attrapant le mégot pour le placer entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens Henrik alluma sa cigarette avec le bout de la sienne et gloussa.   
« -C’était drôle, » dit Henrik en expirant la fumée, le regard perdu au loin.  
« -Quoi ? »  
« -De s’embrasser, dans ce contexte, » répondit Henrik avec un sourire en coin.   
Tarjei baissa la tête et rit doucement en se remémorant la scène.  
« -Je suis fière de ce qu’on a fait, regarde où on est aujourd’hui, jamais je n’aurais imaginé être ici il y a un an en arrière, » ajouta Henrik en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et Tarjei aurait préféré que ses propres mains soient la cause de sa coiffure à présent saccagée.  
« -Le meilleur reste à venir, » dit Tarjei en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter.  
« -Tarjei, le cendrier n’est pas là pour rien, » grogna Henrik en écrasant son mégot.   
« -L’habitude, » répondit Tarjei en haussant les épaules puis il sentit la main d’Henrik attraper la sienne pour le tirer à l’intérieur mais il ne bougea pas.  
« -Restons là, il fait bon, j’ai envie d’en profiter, avec toi, »   
Henrik sourit et se positionna derrière lui.  
Tarjei ne pouvait rêver mieux avec le corps chaud d’Henrik contre le sien, ses bras autour de son ventre et son menton posé sur son épaule. Il y avait aussi la brise légère, le ciel étoilé et l’odeur fraîche de l’herbe coupé mélangée à celle de son parfum. Tarjei était heureux, tellement heureux.  
« -Bientôt on n’aura peut-être plus tout ça, » chuchota Henrik avant d’embrasser sa joue.   
Tarjei comprit ce qu’insinuait Henrik. Il savait qu’un jour où l’autre ils emprunteraient des chemins différents et qu’il y aurait peu de chance pour qu’ils se croisent de manière aussi régulière. Tarjei n’aurait plus personne pour l’écouter et le tenir des nuits entières et il n’aurait plus personne non plus pour l’aider à surmonter des heures d’interview gênantes, des journalistes insupportables et des fans mal élevés.   
Tarjei soupira et posa ses mains sur celles d’Henrik avant de répondre,  
« -Et peut-être que c’est mieux comme ça, »   
Pour elle et pour Henrik du moins, pensa Tarjei.  
« -Non et on le sait tous les deux mais peu importe, tu es heureux, j’aime te voir heureux, je veux que tu le restes, »   
« -On ne peut pas le rester Henrik, mais là, maintenant, je le suis, »   
Tarjei sourit en sentant les lèvres d’Henrik se poser sur l’arrière de sa nuque.   
« -C’est tout ce qui compte, » murmura Henrik entre deux baisers et Tarjei frissonna.   
Ce soir ils étaient loin de tout, loin d’elle et de toutes ces vérités qui le blessaient. Tarjei n’avait jamais aimé l’idée de posséder quelqu’un autrement que charnellement mais lorsqu’il se retourna pour l’embrasser, les bras autour de son cou et ceux d’Henrik sur ses reins il pensa que cela était suffisant pour dire qu’Henrik était sien.   
Et même si Henrik représentait tout ce qu’il détestait, qu’il était trop tendre, trop doux et trop joli pour un garçon Tarjei n’arrivait pas à se passer de lui. Quand il se trouvait perdu dans ses grands bras ou lorsqu’il devait se mettre sur la pointes des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes Tarjei se rappelait son enfance.   
Il se rappelait les moqueries, les insultes et les coups bas, ses longues mèches blondes qu’on s’amusait à tirer, ses surnoms liés à son corps chétif et toutes les choses qui lui avait fait perdre progressivement foi en l’humanité. Petit Tarjei était faible et vulnérable mais il avait changé, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive.  
Parfois il se demandait si Henrik avait souffert lui aussi ou s’il l’aurait sauvé déjà à cette époque mais Tarjei savait que les garçons comme lui ne subissait pas ce genre de chose. Henrik semblait être né pour réussir, quoi qu’il puisse arriver.   
Tarjei caressa ses épaules et l’arrière de sa nuque avant de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et d’approfondir son baiser. Sa langue avait un goût de cigarette et de liqueur, elle était douce contre la sienne et Tarjei rêvait de la sentir ailleurs.   
Il posa ses lèvres sur mâchoire puis dans son cou pour respirer son odeur addictive avant de sucer sa peau. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos pour aller se poser contre ses fesses, puis à l’intérieur des poches arrière de son jean et Henrik gémit. Il n’avait jamais osé aller si loin mais ce soir Tarjei était heureux. Quand il attira son bassin contre le sien tout en continuant d’embrasser sa nuque et ses clavicules il se demanda ce que ça ferait de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il avait envie d’être dans ses bras, au milieu des draps, leurs corps parfaitement alignés, ses fesses contre ses reins et son souffle dans son cou. Tarjei voulait prendre sa place, il voulait qu’il le possède, tendrement et doucement, comme il devait le faire avec elle, comme Tarjei ne l’avait jamais fait avec toutes ces filles. Alors il l’embrassa, avec passion et sensualité, il suça sa langue puis sa lèvre inférieure avant de tirer dessus avec ses dents et Henrik passa ses mains sous sa chemise en haletant.  
« -Montre-moi, » chuchota Tarjei en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Henrik caressa son dos et ses flancs avant de demander l’air étonné,   
« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ?»  
Tarjei hésita quelques secondes,  
« -Tu sais… Ce que tu m’as promis, »   
Tarjei sut qu’Henrik avait compris quand il sentit ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa taille.  
« -Tu es sûr ? »   
Et Tarjei acquiesça en souriant. Henrik lâcha sa taille pour attraper sa main et Tarjei le suivit à l’intérieur. Il faisait trop sombre mais Tarjei aimait ça. Tarjei n’avait pas envie de voir, il avait envie de toucher, de sentir, jamais il ne prenait le temps pour ça mais ce soir c’était différent. Ce soir ce fut lui qu’on allongea sur un matelas, ce fut d’autres mains que les siennes qui le déshabillèrent et ce fut ses soupires et ses gémissements qui résonnèrent dans la pièce.   
Henrik l’embrassait là où personne ne l’avait embrassé ni même touché et Tarjei sentait qu’il était en train de perdre pied.   
« -Tu sens tellement bon, tout chez toi sent bon, » lui avait murmuré Henrik en embrassant l’intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Tarjei détestait les compliments surtout lorsqu’il était nu, émoustillé et donc vulnérable. Tarjei ne leur disait rien et si jamais elles ouvraient leur bouche pour crier autre chose que leur plaisir il faisait en sorte d’y aller plus fort pour qu’elles oublient les niaiseries qu’elles étaient prêtes à laisser échapper et il savait avec certitude que, lorsqu’elles avaient récupéré leur esprit, elles le remerciaient mentalement de les avoir fait taire. Mais Tarjei aimait ses mots doux, il adorait entendre les flatteries qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Peut-être parce que ce soir, il était heureux.  
« -Tu as la peau douce, » lui avait dit Henrik en suçant son cou alors que ses mains caressaient son dos, ses reins et ses fesses avant d’enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair et de pousser son bassin contre le sien. Tarjei s’était accroché à ses épaules, avait collé son front humide contre le sien et avait gémit. Ils avaient dépassé bien trop de limite mais encore une fois Tarjei s’en fichait puisque ce soir il était heureux.   
« -J’ai envie de te prendre, » lui avait soufflé Henrik contre ses lèvres humides.  
Ses mains étaient partout, autour de sa taille qu’il tenait fermement, sur ses hanches qu’il guidait avec expérience, contre sa nuque qu’il câlinait tendrement et dans ses cheveux qu’il tirait délicatement. Henrik était doux et attentif, tout à fait comme il l’imaginait quand il n’arrivait pas à dormir, quand il s’ennuyait en pleine nuit et qu’il laissait sa main aller se perdre sous les draps.   
Quand Henrik le serra contre lui pour l’embrasser alors que Tarjei faisaient toujours bouger ses hanches contre les siennes il se sentit défaillir.  
C’était venu comme c’était parti, trop rapidement mais Tarjei pensa que jamais plus rien n’égalerait le plaisir qu’il venait de ressentir. Sa tête tournait et ses paupières étaient lourdes, il transpirait et haletait.   
Quand il redescendit un peu sur terre il chercha ses yeux et dit avec hésitation,  
« -Je ne sais pas faire ça, je n’ai jamais mais… je veux te goûter, »   
Henrik reposa sa bouche sur la sienne et Tarjei se perdit de nouveau. Il mit fin au baiser trop tôt et Henrik grogna mais Tarjei l’ignora. Son cou parfumé était tout aussi bon que ses lèvres. Il adorait embrasser son torse et son ventre, voir Henrik panteler, les yeux fermés, et même s’il n’arrivait pas à éviter les traces qu’il avait laissé de son plaisir sur lui il appréciait son goût sur sa langue.   
Bien sûr Henrik était différent, il n’avait rien de toutes les filles qu’il avait connu, sa peau était moins douce et ses doigts dans ses cheveux moins délicats mais Tarjei s’en fichait.  
Tarjei n’avait jamais fait ça, n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir envie de faire ça et ce n’était certainement pas l’alcool qui lui donnait le courage de faire toutes ces choses indécentes, c’était le bonheur. Le bonheur de le faire gémir et soupirer, de lui donner du plaisir et d’être si proche de lui.   
« -Tu fais ça mieux qu’elle, tu fais tout tellement mieux qu’elle, » lui avait chuchoté Henrik avant de jeter sa tête en arrière.  
Tarjei faillit s’étouffer et il savait que cela n’avait rien à voir avec l’empreinte qu’Henrik avait laissé de sa jouissance sur sa langue.   
« -Je m’excuse j’aurais dû t’avertir je suis vraiment désolé » dit Henrik paniqué en attrapant Tarjei par la main.   
« -ça va, tout va bien, je vais bien, » répondit Tarjei en essayant de rassurer Henrik autant que lui-même. Il osa le regarder et ses joues rosies et ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnèrent presque envie de recommencer mais la seule chose qui hantait son esprit à présent c’était elle.   
« -Approche-toi, » lui demanda-t-il mais Tarjei était comme paralysé entre ses jambes. Il transpirait et son cœur battait trop vite, il se sentait presque mal. Henrik l’observa avec inquiétude avant de poser ses mains sous ses aisselles pour l’attirer jusqu’à lui, sur lui. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur sa taille il souffla,  
« -Merci, »   
Tarjei acquiesça silencieusement et frotta quelques secondes sa joue contre la poitrine d’Henrik, ses pulsations étaient aussi rapides que les siennes et Tarjei n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Des questions existentielles refaisaient surface et noyaient les pensées positives qu’il avait eu jusqu’ici.   
Henrik rigola avec embarras,  
« -Mon Dieu Tarjei, je ne sais pas quoi dire, j’espère que ça ne changera rien entre- »  
« -Tout va bien, dormons tu veux bien, je suis extenué, » le coupa Tarjei en soupirant.   
« -Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »   
Tarjei crut mal comprendre, il releva la tête, fronça les sourcils et demanda,   
« -Quoi ? »   
Mais Henrik ne répondit pas, il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit dans la chambre. Il poussa doucement Tarjei et se leva avec hâte à la recherche de son portable. Tarjei scruta son expression quand Henrik le sortit de la poche de son jean pour voir qui l’appelait et il comprit. Henrik écarquilla les yeux et lança un rapide coup d’œil vers Tarjei en se mordant les lèvres.  
« -Je reviens, »   
Puis il le vit enfiler son boxer avant d’aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain, le portable à l’oreille et Tarjei se demanda si tout cela n’était pas qu’un simple cauchemar. Peut-être qu’il était vraiment tombé après s’être pris les pieds dans la canette qui traînait sur le sol, qu’il s’était fracassé le crâne sur le goudron puis que sa tête avait saignée et qu’il avait fini dans le coma.   
C’est quand il l’entendit murmurer son prénom à travers la porte qu’il trouva le courage de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il s’énerva en remuant les draps à la recherche de ses chaussettes puis il décida de laisser tomber et de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible. L’esprit embrouillé il n’arrivait plus à distinguer ce qu’il lui disait et c’était sûrement mieux comme ça.   
Il sentit l’angoisse monter lorsqu’il enclencha la porte de sa chambre et que celle-ci s’ouvrit sans difficulté.   
« -Elle était bonne ? » bredouilla David allongé sur le lit, à moitié déshabillé et complètement déchiré.  
Tarjei rougit et répondit,  
« -Trop grande, »   
David releva la tête et le scruta de la tête aux pieds puis rigola,  
« -Hein ? Tu penses que les petites sont plus facile à prendre ? »   
Tarjei soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en jetant ses chaussures par terre.  
« -Dors David, je vais me doucher, »   
L’eau était trop chaude mais Tarjei frissonnait quand même, il tremblait et à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux il ne voyait que lui. Tarjei avait peur, il se sentait coupable, il se sentait rejeté et, pour la première fois ce soir, pitoyable.  
Ils avaient tout gâché et étaient tous les deux fautifs, mais qui était-il le plus à blâmer ?


	11. JUIN 2017

Cette fois, Tarjei avait choisi le silence.   
Le lendemain de la pire nuit de sa vie, lorsqu’Henrik lui avait proposé par SMS d’aller visiter Bergen avec lui, il n’avait pas répondu. Quand Henrik lui avait téléphoné pour l’inviter à venir passer une soirée chez lui une semaine plus tard, il n’avait pas décroché. Il n’avait rien dit non plus lorsqu’Henrik lui avait demandé de vive voix, lors de sa fête d’anniversaire, s’il avait un quelconque problème. Tarjei avait réussi à l’éviter la majeure partie de la soirée mais Henrik arrivait toujours à ses fins. Pendant que tout le monde s’amusait à l’intérieur de la maison de son ami, Henrik l’avait coincé dans un coin du jardin et lui avait posé mille questions, il était ivre et semblait tendu mais Tarjei s’en fichait. Il était resté silencieux et apathique. Même lorsqu’Henrik avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras Tarjei n’avait pas bougé. Il avait fixé la balançoire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il avait attendu. Il avait attendu qu’Henrik termine son monologue puis il était reparti rejoindre ses amis après lui avoir chuchoté de ne pas s’inquiéter. Evidemment Henrik était resté jusqu’au petit matin et Tarjei n’avait pas eu la force de refuser lorsqu’il lui avait proposé de le ramener chez lui. Tarjei avait accepté son étreinte et ses lèvres sur sa joue puis il était rentré et il avait pleuré. Tarjei ne savait pas pleurer mais ce matin-là, étalé sur son lit, éméché et fatigué, il avait pleuré jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Tarjei venait de passer une semaine atroce, la nourriture ne lui avait pas fait envie et le sommeil ne l’avait pas trouvé, il était épuisé. Il se souvint qu’il s’était réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, contre un corps chaud qui sentait la vanille et qu’il avait souri.   
« -Je me fiche de savoir qui t’a fait ça mais cette personne ne mérite pas tes larmes, » lui avait dit sa meilleure amie alors qu’elle le tenait dans ses bras. Depuis c’est vers elle que Tarjei se tournait lorsqu’il allait mal et c’est chez elle qu’il allait quand il avait trop bu. Rien ne vaudrait jamais les étreintes d’Henrik mais celles d’Hedda étaient presque aussi rassurantes. Peu à peu il avait recommencé à rire et à flirter, il avait visité toutes les boîtes les plus branchées d’Oslo et s’était même autorisé à ramener des filles chez lui. Après tout il avait dix-huit ans à présent. Mais malgré tout ça Tarjei ne l’oubliait pas. Il pensait à lui dès qu’il ouvrait les yeux le matin puis quand il s’ennuyait en cours, et aussi lorsqu’il buvait un macchiato au caramel avec son cake au citron. Il pensait à lui lorsqu’il se donnait du plaisir sous la douche, quand il couchait avec des filles. Il pensait à lui en révisant ses mathématiques puis finissait par écrire son prénom au lieu du résultat de l’équation qu’il tentait de résoudre. Quand il fermait les yeux il était toujours là, dans ses rêves aussi, Henrik était partout et même si c’était dur Tarjei résistait. Il y croyait, il savait que tout finirait par passer.  
C’est exactement ce qu’il se répétait en ce moment, en les regardant s’embrasser. Cette soirée était épouvantable et Tarjei n’arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait fini par accepter cette invitation. Peut-être pour se tester ou tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait plus le choix. À force il ne trouvait plus d’excuse valable afin d’éviter de se retrouver face à eux, face à la triste vérité qui apparaissait devant ses yeux.   
Henrik ne l’avait pas choisi, Henrik ne le choisirait jamais. Après avoir réfléchi pendant des heures en tournant en rond dans sa chambre, il avait finalement décidé de se rendre chez lui.   
Avec un sourire forcé et une attitude faussement décontractée il acquiesçait quand cela était nécessaire, riait aux blagues pas drôles des amis étranges d’Henrik et buvait son champagne sans grimacer.   
Mais plus la soirée avancée et plus il était difficile pour lui de faire semblant. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place et ne savait jamais quoi dire pour combler les silences gênants. Et par-dessus tout, il devait résister à l’envie de cogner l’écervelé qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui n’arrêtait pas de poser sa main dans son dos pour lui raconter des futilités donc il se serait bien passées.   
Ce supplice durait déjà depuis des heures et pourtant il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir.   
« -Prends ma veste, tu vas attraper froid, »   
Tarjei aussi avait froid, il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds mais il ne voyait qu’elle. Un sourire, un baiser, un bras laissé autour de ses épaules et Tarjei souffrait. Il termina son troisième verre de champagne de la soirée et se leva de sa chaise à la recherche d’une vue plus agréable.  
Il entendit sa chaise grincer sur le sol de la terrasse puis des pas.  
« -Une cigarette ? » lui proposa Henrik en le suivant et Tarjei accepta en souriant. Le couché de soleil était particulièrement joli ce soir alors il en profita pour admirer le paysage, espérant se détendre un peu. Henrik alluma sa cigarette et l’imita en positionnant ses avant-bras sur la rambarde, le regard perdu vers l’horizon. Il était beau, l’air songeur, avec ses yeux aussi clairs que du cristal qui fixaient le ciel aux mille couleurs et ses lèvres pleines qui aspiraient la mort. Tarjei avait envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux décoiffés, d’embrasser sa nuque et ses clavicules trop découvertes.   
« -La vue te plait ? » chuchota Henrik et Tarjei sursauta en baissant la tête,  
« -Ferme là, j’étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, »   
Henrik rigola et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.   
« -Non mais c’est hyper gênant mec ! » cria un des amis d’Henrik de l’autre côté du balcon en s’approchant, son portable entre les mains,  
Et Tarjei comprit.  
« -Les gens sont dingues, »   
« -Montre-moi ça ! » lança-t-elle toute excitée.  
Comme si elle n’avait pas déjà tout vu, pensa-t-il.   
« -Ouais, non en fait, c’est un coup à l’avoir molle pendant des semaines ! »   
Tout le monde se tut et regarda Tarjei avec inquiétude.  
« -Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, c’est juste hyper bizarre, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, »   
Bien sûr.   
« -Ne perds pas ton temps à regarder ces conneries, » lança Tarjei en jetant sa cigarette par le balcon, et il s’en fichait qu’Henrik n’aime pas ça.   
« -Putain, je n’arrête pas de tomber sur ce genre de truc en ce moment, ça me retourne le bide à chaque fois, en fait je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir, »  
Tarjei avait vraiment envie de lui arracher la langue.   
« -Je n’ai pas de problème avec les relations de ce genre, qu’on me prenne pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, mais t’es mon pote quoi, ça me gêne, »   
Non il avait plutôt envie de l’éliminer totalement de la surface de la terre.  
Tarjei sentit l’ambiance changer soudainement et pour la centième fois de la soirée il se demanda ce qu’il faisait là. Henrik, lui, ne disait rien, il se contentait de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et d’hausser les épaules à chaque commentaire désobligeant de son ami.   
« -Détends-toi, c’est juste drôle, » dit-elle en callant sa tête contre son torse, les yeux posés sur Tarjei.   
« -ça me fait le même effet, ne t’en fais pas, j’évite de regarder tout ça, » répondit Henrik d’un air nonchalant en la prenant dans ses bras avant de tourner sa tête vers Tarjei qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter,  
« -Toi tu n’as pas ce problème, je t’envie, »   
« -Personne ne t’oblige à rester sur ce genre de réseau social, » rétorqua Tarjei un peu trop sèchement et Henrik fronça les sourcils,  
« -Certes mais je devrais avoir le droit de vivre ma vie sans être obligatoirement embêté avec toutes ces conneries irréalistes, »   
Irréalistes, bien sûr.   
« -En effet, mais ça passera, » répondit Tarjei, blessé.   
« -C’est courageux de votre part, de supporter tout ça, même pour toi ma jolie tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu subits à longueur de temps, »   
« -C’est vrai, mais je suis là et je prends soin d’elle, » répondit Henrik en l’embrassant, encore et encore.   
« -Il faut vraiment que je me trouve une meuf, marre de tenir la chandelle, pas toi ? » plaisanta le crétin en regardant Tarjei et celui-ci acquiesça avec un rire forcé.   
« -Il faut qu’on y aille si tu veux que je te ramène, »   
Et Tarjei soupira de soulagement en voyant cet idiot descendre de la table pour aller chercher ses clés à l’intérieur.   
« -Je vais y aller aussi, j’ai cours demain, » dit-il en resserrant sa veste autour de lui mais Henrik répondit,  
« -Bien sûr, une fois que je l’aurai raccompagnée tu pourras y aller, » Tarjei fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.   
Quand elle s’approcha pour l’étreindre il serra les dents et arrêta de respirer. Après avoir pu observer de plus près les traits de son visage il posa maladroitement ses mains sur ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux et il comprit qu’il ne l’égalerait jamais. Elle aurait pu lui plaire, dans d’autres circonstances. Il aurait pu craquer pour ses yeux bleus remplis de malice et sa taille fine. Elle aurait sûrement été parfaite pour une nuit ou deux.  
« -J’espère qu’on se reverra bientôt, » lui dit-elle en souriant faussement et Tarjei acquiesça en espérant le contraire. Il les regarda entrer à l’intérieur de l’appartement main dans la main et tourna la tête pour observer de nouveau l’horizon. Il faisait presque nuit noire à présent et les oiseaux avaient arrêté de siffloter, il n’y avait plus que le bruit de la ville toujours en activité et Tarjei détestait ça. Il soupira et attrapa la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide sur la table pour la porter à ses lèvres.   
« -Je croyais que tu détestais le champagne, » lança Henrik en s’approchant.   
« -Ce champagne coûte cher, je n’avais pas envie de le gâcher, » répondit Tarjei en reposant la bouteille.  
« -On peut la finir ensemble si tu veux, »  
Afin d’être assez ivre pour excuser nos baisers et nos caresses ? Pensa Tarjei  
« -Non, je vais y aller, merci pour la soirée, c’était cool, »  
« -Tu peux rester, »  
« -Je pourrais mais je n’en ai pas envie, » murmura Tarjei.   
Il baissa la tête et tritura la tirette de sa veste entre ses doigts et sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps il demanda,  
« -C’était quoi ça ? »   
« -De quoi tu parles ? » l’interrogea Henrik, l’air perdu.   
« -Tu voulais me faire passer un message en m’invitant ce soir ? »   
« -Un message ? Non, je voulais simplement que tu passes une bonne soirée, » répondit Henrik en haussant les épaules.   
Tarjei soupira, c’était inutile qu’il perde son temps plus longtemps.  
« -Bien sûr. Hé bien sache que je me suis éclatée, merci ! Maintenant il faut que j’y aille, si tu permets, »   
« -Tu connais la sortie, »   
Tarjei était blessé. Dernièrement il n’arrivait pas à reconnaître Henrik et il savait qu’il finirait par perdre son sang-froid s’il ne partait pas sur le champ. Alors il passa devant lui, sans un regard, pour rejoindre la porte d’entrée mais quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui il ne put s’empêcher de se retourner et de lui dire,  
« Je suis désolé, »   
Parce qu’il s’en voulait de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, d’avoir besoin de lui, de ses mots rassurants qu’il, fut un temps, n’hésitait jamais à prononcer à chaque fois que Tarjei allait mal ou était blessé. Parce qu’il s’en voulait de penser constamment à lui et de s’imaginait des obscénités. Et parce qu’il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu sa chute, de ne pas avoir su la stopper à temps et de ne pas réussir à se relever.  
Mais rien ne sortit de la bouche d’Henrik, il se contenta de le fixer, appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son jean, l’air totalement détaché. Et malgré son attitude détestable il était beau et Tarjei se sentait anéanti.   
« -J’ai envie que tu me réconfortes, »   
Et Henrik acquiesça en s’avançant vers lui mais Tarjei le repoussa,  
« -J’en ai envie, mais toi ? Tu ne sais pas dire non, tu n’as jamais su dire non, »   
« -Tarjei, arrête de te prendre la tête, tu veux quelque chose tu le demandes et tu l’obtiens, c’est très bien comme ça, non ? »   
Tarjei avait mal au cœur, il voulait rentrer chez lui et verser toutes les larmes de son corps afin de soulager sa peine mais il ne savait pas pleurer.   
« -Je te l’ai promis, » ajouta Henrik alors Tarjei jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui mais Henrik ne bougea pas. Il resta inerte, froid et Tarjei avait mal. Il souffrait tellement que la rage qu’il tentait de contenir depuis des heures menaçait d’exploser d’une seconde à l’autre.  
« -Va bien te faire foutre, » murmura Tarjei contre son oreille avant de reculer et de se retourner pour prendre la porte mais Henrik attrapa son poignet avec fermeté,  
« -Attends, » lui demanda-t-il.  
« -Lâche-moi, » ordonna Tarjei et c’est ce qu’Henrik fit. Mais Tarjei était trop irrité, il n’arrêtait pas de ressasser dans sa tête toutes les atrocités qu’il avait entendu ce soir et il était fatigué, fatigué de son ignorance et de son hypocrisie.   
Alors il se jeta sur lui en l’attrapant par le cou et Henrik se laissa faire, sans ciller. Il n’essaya même pas de se défendre lorsque Tarjei le colla contre le mur sans douceur pour lui souffler,  
« -Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, tu as toujours fait semblant, tu m’as menti et c’est la pire chose que tu pouvais me faire, »   
« -Je n’ai jamais menti, ce n’est pas à toi que j’aie menti, » répondit Henrik en posant ses mains sur celles de Tarjei afin de le faire lâcher prise, en vain, il ajouta,  
« -Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j’ai, je ne veux pas tout gâcher pour quelque chose de passager, »   
« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
« -Nous, c’est passager, un jour on s’en lassera, je ne suis pas comme ça et toi non plus, on ne l’a jamais été, on est juste… perturbés, »   
C’est exactement ce que Tarjei s’était répété pendant des mois, chaque nuit, afin de se rassurer et d’arriver à trouver le sommeil mais, aujourd’hui, il n’y croyait plus.   
« -Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu’elles ne le sont déjà, » murmura Henrik en câlinant ses joues et Tarjei avait envie de se fondre dans ses caresses, de céder, de se laisser aller mais il n’était plus lui-même. Il n’était plus ce garçon insouciant et intrépide, celui qui embrassait n’importe qui et qui collectionnait les aventures d’un soir sans remord. Il était perpétuellement inquiet, triste et renfrogné.   
« -Qu’est-ce qu’on est sensé faire alors ? » demanda-t-il en relâchant le t-shirt d’Henrik,  
« -Profiter et apprécier ce qu’on peut s’apporter, sans se prendre la tête, jusqu’à ce que ça passe, »   
Henrik soupira avant de continuer,  
« -Ne gâche pas tout, regarde tous les gens qui comptent sur nous, il nous reste encore un peu de choses à accomplir ensemble, il faut qu’on reste soudés, »   
Et comment était-il sensé supporter tout ça ? Tous ces doutes et ces regrets. Toutes ces blessures qu’il ne parvenait plus à oublier. Deux choix s’offraient à lui, continuer à pénétrer dans ce gouffre sans fin et dangereux parce que malgré les quelques miettes qu’il ramassait de son affection il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu’un ou alors abandonner, sortir la tête de l’eau et tenter de l’oublier dans d’autres bras. Tarjei n’était pas amoureux, peut-être qu’il était tout simplement perturbé, comme Henrik le disait si bien. Tout était encore possible, il pouvait faire un pas en arrière, reculer, partir d’ici et réfléchir. Puis il pourrait appeler Sara ou rejoindre Mia chez elle pour finir par sauter sa colocataire, Sigrid. Il avait la possibilité de s’en sortir, de redevenir celui qu’il avait toujours été mais devant ce visage et ce parfum dont il n’arrivait plus à se passer il était incapable de faire marche arrière.   
« -Tu comprends ? »   
Et Tarjei acquiesça, que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Henrik ajouta en fuyant son regard,   
« -Je regrette, j’étais sensé t’épauler, te réconforter, ça n’aurait jamais dû aller si loin, on n’aurait jamais dû faire ça, »   
Tarjei baissa la tête et sentit son cœur s’accélérer alors qu’il se revoyait sur lui, assis sur ses cuisses, leurs lèvres réunies et sa peau nue contre la sienne.  
« -Le plaisir ne fait pas partie des choses qu’on peut s’apporter ? » demanda Tarjei en relevant courageusement son visage pour fixer Henrik.  
Henrik pouffa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en rougissant.  
« -C’est mal, »  
« -Mais c’est bon, » répondit Tarjei,  
« -Seulement parce que c’est mal, »   
« -Non, c’est bon parce que tu en as envie, »   
« -L’interdit… C’est toujours excitant, »   
« -Tu n’aimes ni l’interdit ni prendre des risques, ce n’est pas toi ça Henrik, tu es prudent et réfléchi, » déclara Tarjei puis il scruta le visage surpris d’Henrik avant de continuer,  
« -C’est bon parce que c’est bon tout simplement, parce que tu aimes ça autant que moi et parce qu’on le ve- »  
Tarjei sursauta lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres humides d’Henrik sur les siennes et ses mains froides posées fermement contre ses joues. Henrik l’embrassa avec envie, avec ferveur mais aussi avec violence. Henrik avait toujours été tendre jusque-là, mais il ne semblait pas être lui-même ce soir.  
Tarjei se mit à gémir quand Henrik suça sa langue trop fortement et que ses doigts s’appuyèrent trop fermement à l’arrière de son cou pour maintenir sa tête en place. Il ne comprit pas comment il s’était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur du couloir, les dents d’Henrik plantées dans la peau de sa nuque et ses mains enfouies dans les poches arrière de son jean trop serré.   
« -Ton cul Tarjei, tu n’imagines pas ce que j’ai envie de lui faire, » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de mordre son lobe et Tarjei jeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant, ses doigts agrippés aux cheveux d’Henrik.  
« -J’ai envie de te sauter, »   
Ce soir ses lèvres n’étaient pas douces contre les siennes, Tarjei trouvait ça presque désagréable.  
« -J’ai envie de savoir à quel point tu es étroit, »   
Ses caresses n’étaient pas tendre non plus.  
« - J’ai envie que tu hurles parce que j’y vais trop fort, »  
Ses mots ne lui ressemblaient pas, ils ne venaient pas de ce garçon adorable qui avait passé des mois à le câliner affectueusement. Ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, il ne voulait pas y croire.   
« -Arrête, » chuchota Tarjei en posant ses mains sur le torse d’Henrik.   
« -Tu n’aimes pas ça ? Les mots crus, elles adorent ça elles pourtant, »   
Tarjei le repoussa de toutes ses forces et quand le dos d’Henrik heurta le mur d’en face il répondit avec colère,  
« -Je n’ai rien d’elle, je ne suis pas elle et je me fiche de savoir à quoi tu aimes jouer avec elle, »  
Il posa sa main sur la clenche et murmura une dernière fois,  
« -Je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu as quelqu’un pour te vider les couilles, ce n’est pas mon job, » et il quitta l’appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Il courut quelques minutes jusqu’au parc qui se trouvait sur son chemin et se laissa tomber sur l’herbe humide. Essoufflé, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et refusa le deuxième appel qu’il recevait d’Henrik.   
Tarjei avait l’impression d’avoir tout perdu. Il avait la sensation d’avoir touché le fond, d’être finalement arrivé au fond du gouffre dans lequel il s’était laissé emporter depuis des mois.   
« J’attendrai le temps qu’il faut pour que tu me pardonnes mais je t’en supplie fais-le, oublie tout ce que je t’ai dit, ne le fais pas pour moi ni pour nous mais fais-le pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux, je suis désolé »  
Il s’était trompé, il s’était fait avoir et berné. On avait profité de lui comme il avait profité de toutes ces filles pendant des années.   
Il n’était devenu qu’un vulgaire fantasme et peut être qu’il ne méritait que ça, tout compte fait.   
« J’oublierai » Avec le temps il finirait probablement par oublier mais il savait avec certitude qu’il n’arriverait jamais à se pardonner cette erreur.


	12. JUILLET 2017

« -Je ne te crois pas, »  
« -Tu devrais pourtant, c’est vraiment arrivé ! » s’exclama Henrik en rigolant avant d’ajouter,  
« -Il arrive toujours des choses bizarres quand je pars en vacances avec mon père, »   
Tarjei pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel,  
« -Ce n’est même plus bizarre à ce stade, c’est carrément impossible, »   
« -Peu importe, ça t’a quand même fait rire, c’est le principal, »   
Le silence retomba entre eux et Tarjei soupira en regardant par la fenêtre,  
« -Je pense que l’orage s’est calmé, » dit-il en souriant avant de sursauter lorsqu’un éclair suivit d’un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit.   
« -J’ai parlé trop vite, tu penses que le courant reviendra bientôt ? »  
« -On est dans un chalet pas très moderne Tarjei, je crois qu’on peut dire adieu à l’électricité, » répondit Henrik en haussant les épaules.  
« -On n’a même plus de batterie, » râla Tarjei en essayant de rallumer son portable.  
« -Ce n’est pas plus mal, c’est ce que j’appelle un vrai week-end reposant, »   
Tarjei grogna lorsqu’Henrik attrapa son téléphone pour le poser sur la table, juste à côté du sien.  
« -Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant alors? On est perdu au milieu de nulle part et à cause de ce fichu orage on ne voit plus rien, »   
Tarjei fronça les sourcils en regardant Henrik se moquer de lui.  
« -On est deux Tarjei, tu sais qu’on a chacun une bouche et une langue qui nous servent à quelque chose, »   
Sous le regard perplexe de Tarjei Henrik se racla la gorge et ajouta,  
« -On va discuter, on a des choses à se dire, »  
Tarjei acquiesça et baissa la tête avant de commencer à jouer avec ses doigts.   
Il se sentait nerveux depuis son arrivé de ce matin. Heureusement la journée avait été belle, ensoleillée et chaude, comme Tarjei les aimait. Ils avaient profité du grand lac, de la beauté et du calme de la nature pendant tout l’après-midi et Tarjei avait apprécié de passer la soirée au milieu des hauts sapins à boire du bon vin et à discuter tranquillement avec Henrik.   
Malgré tout il était stressé. Il savait qu’Henrik ne l’avait pas invité dans son chalet par simple plaisir et il était à présent terrifié à l’idée d’avoir à affronter une conversation qu’il avait tenté de fuir pendant des semaines.  
« -On s’assoie ? » lui demanda Henrik et Tarjei se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée. Il remarqua qu’il pleuvait à grosses gouttes à présent et que le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus bruyant.   
Henrik se positionna à côté de lui, son genou contre le sien, et soupira,  
« -Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le parquet.  
« -Je suis désolé aussi, » répondit Tarjei avec sincérité.  
Un silence gênant retomba et Tarjei toussa avant de bégayer,  
« -Je n’arrivais pas à… Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à tes… à tes messages, »  
Henrik rit doucement et secoua la tête,  
« -Il n’y avait rien à répondre de toute façon, je n’attendais pas de réponse de ta part, »  
Henrik lui avait envoyé des tonnes de textos. Des textos désespérés, en pleine nuit, où il s’excusait et lui demandait pardon. Des textos mélancoliques, toujours accompagné d’une de leur photo, qui parlait de manque et de regret. Il y avait eu aussi les textos blessants qui racontaient que tout était de sa faute, ceux qui le blâmaient d’être trop mignon, trop attachant, trop problématique. Il y avait eu les paroles de chanson, les poèmes aux sens multiples que Tarjei ne comprenait pas toujours puis les mots tendres, les « tu me manques », « j’ai envie de tenir et de m’endormir contre toi » ou encore, « je rêve constamment de toi en ce moment et ça me rend heureux, ». La plupart du temps Tarjei ne savait pas quoi penser de tous ces messages, il se disait qu’Henrik devait avoir trop bu ou trop fumé et qu’il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu’il écrivait. Ses messages le rendaient triste et rarement heureux, parfois il se mettait tellement en colère qu’finissait par jeter son téléphone portable à travers sa chambre. Mais le pire restait qu’à chaque fois qu’il voyait son prénom s’affichait sur l’écran de son IPhone son cœur ratait un battement. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique.   
« -Je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu, merci d’avoir accepté, » lui dit Henrik.  
« -Je savais que c’était le meilleur choix, »  
Tarjei avait longuement hésité lorsqu’il avait reçu un message d’Henrik alors qu’il rentrait d’une répétition pour lui demander de l’accompagner dans un coin tranquille et joli le temps d’un week-end parce qu’il souhaitait s’excuser face à lui et surtout discuter. Il y avait réfléchi pendant des heures, pendant des jours, posé le pour et le contre, imaginé toutes sortes de scénario et quand il était sur le point de refuser il reçut un autre texto d’Henrik qui disait, « Il y a un an je m’inscrivais aux auditions, je ne regretterai jamais mon choix, ce qu’on a vécu est indescriptible, merci de m’avoir choisi, de m’avoir amené où je suis aujourd’hui. Tout ça c’est grâce à toi. Je t’ai tout de suite adoré, je t’ai toujours trouvé admirable, tu es jeune mais mâture, réfléchi. Tu es courageux, tu es ambitieux et tu iras loin. Tu feras sûrement du beau sur des chemins où je ne serai pas mais peu importe car tu seras toujours dans mes pensées. Toujours dans mon cœur. Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas, ce n’est pas grave je peux comprendre, mais je t’attendrai quand même. Sache que tu me manques, tout chez toi me manque mais il y a les souvenirs qui aident à avancer. J’espère que tu me pardonneras. » et ce soir-là Tarjei avait encore pleuré. La tête enfouie dans un oreiller, celui sur lequel Henrik s’endormait toujours, il avait étouffé ses sanglots. Bien sûr, son odeur avait disparu, Tarjei n’avait plus rien de lui et tout était devenu trop difficile à supporter. « Je viendrai » avait-il répondu quelques heures plus tard, les yeux rouges et le corps lessivé par une journée trop intense.  
« -On n’aurait jamais dû s’en vouloir de s’apprécier, » ajouta Tarjei doucement.  
« -Tu as raison, tu as toujours eu raison, » répondit Henrik en posant ses yeux sur Tarjei qui sourit puis il baissa la tête et continua,  
« -C’est juste compliqué. J’aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, j’ai l’impression de n’avoir fait que des mauvais choix, je ne sais plus ce que je veux, » dit Henrik en soupirant,   
« -Elle, »   
Cela avait toujours été elle, Tarjei le savait. Henrik fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux un instant.  
« -Peut-être, je ne sais plus, »   
« -Tout sera plus clair dans quelques temps, »  
« -Peut-être, » chuchota Henrik en passant une main dans ses cheveux.   
Il avait l’air triste et abattu et Tarjei était à deux doigts d’enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour l’étreindre. Il aurait pu lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, des mots que Tarjei lui-même aimait et avait besoin d’entendre. Mais Tarjei n’avait plus le droit, il n’avait jamais eu le droit. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et sa gorge se nouer quand il dit,  
« -Je pense qu’on devrait s’éloigner, »   
Il ne baissa pas les yeux lorsqu’Henrik releva la tête rapidement pour le regarder avec étonnement.  
« -On est restés loin de l’autre Tarjei, pendant des jours, des semaines même et rien n’a changé, de mon côté en tout cas, »  
« -Forcément, on était en mauvais terme, maintenant c’est différent. Tout ira mieux si on se laisse du temps. Comment veux-tu oublier quelque chose que tu as toujours devant les yeux ? »   
Henrik pouffa,  
« -Je t’ai dans la tête Tarjei, c’est pareil, j’ai beau ne pas te voir, je te vois quand même, partout, »  
« -ça passera, tu t’en lasseras, »   
« -Comment veux-tu que je me lasse d’une chose que je n’ai jamais eue ? »  
Ce fut au tour de Tarjei de rire jaune.   
« -Alors c’est ça ? Je reste toujours un putain de fantasme à tes yeux, » dit-il avec amertume.  
« -Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est juste que… » chuchota Henrik en passant ses mains sur son visage puis il continua,   
« -Tu m’obsèdes, tout chez toi m’obsèdes, »  
Tarjei choisit de ne rien dire et se contenta de fixer le ciel en colère à travers la fenêtre. Henrik se tut un instant, se mordit les lèvres et soupira au moins trois fois avant d’ajouter,  
« -Tes yeux…Il y a toujours eu quelque chose, tes regards n’ont jamais été insignifiants, »  
« -Les tiens non plus, » rétorqua Tarjei sèchement.  
« -ça n’a jamais été Isak et Even, c’était nous, quand je t’embrassais c’était toi, c’était vrai, c’était sincère, »  
« -ça n’a aucun sens, »   
« -Je n’ai jamais trouvé d’explication. C’est juste arrivé et ça ne veut pas s’en aller, »  
« -D’explication ? »  
« -Je n’ai jamais été comme ça, je n’ai jamais désiré un garçon Tarjei, je ne comprends pas, »  
« -Est-ce que c’est si important de savoir pourquoi ? Tu m’as toujours répété d’accepter mes idées et mes envies, et toi alors ? La seule chose qui t’obsède ce n’est pas moi, c’est ton image, » rétorqua Tarjei sans le regarder.  
« -Peu importe, » râla Henrik, il fit craquer ses doigts et Tarjei grinça des dents.   
« -Tu ne m’as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais, »   
Tarjei ne répondit pas de suite, il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête.   
« -C’est inutile, »  
Il marqua une pause avant de continuer,  
« -Je n’ai pas envie qu’on finisse sur une note négative, »  
« -Qu’on finisse quoi Tarjei ? »   
« -Ce qu’on a et peu importe ce que c’est, c’est terminé, » murmura Tarjei le regard rivé sur ses pieds.  
Bien sûr ce n’était pas ce que Tarjei voulait, mais il le fallait. Il avait trop souffert et ils ne faisaient que de se blesser puis ils blessaient les personnes qui les entouraient, ce n’était plus vivable. Tarjei manquait d’air.  
« -T’étreindre, t’embrasser, te toucher, tout ça c’est terminé ? »   
Tarjei acquiesça et Henrik lâcha un rire rempli d’amertume.   
« -Alors peut-être que c’est mieux qu’on s’éloigne physiquement, en effet, »   
« -Je partirai demain, dès que je peux, »   
« -Non ! Laisse-nous au moins ce week-end, s’il te plait, » le supplia Henrik en haussant la voix.   
Tarjei leva la tête et observa Henrik, ses yeux étaient humides et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à force d’être maltraités par ses doigts. Peut-être qu’il pourrait rester et profiter de leurs derniers instants à deux. Il pourrait passer une dernière nuit dans ses bras, poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ils se réveilleraient et iraient profiter une dernière fois d’une journée d’été à deux. Tarjei en rêvait, mais était-ce raisonnable ?  
« -D’accord, »  
Et Henrik sourit, tristement certes mais cela était suffisant pour réchauffer le cœur de Tarjei.  
« -Je peux tenir ta main ? » demanda Henrik et Tarjei accepta en posant sa main sur la sienne puis il noua leurs doigts ensemble.  
La main d’Henrik était chaude et accueillante. Tarjei avait envie de se rapprocher de lui, de poser sa tête sur son épaule mais Henrik en décida autrement. Il glissa lentement sur le canapé et se colla contre Tarjei en amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts. C’était ce genre de tendresse qui brisait toutes les barrières que Tarjei essayait de construire entre eux. C’était aussi ses beaux sourire sincère et la douceur de son regard posé sur lui, comme à cet instant.   
« -Et si ce soir, et ce soir seulement, une dernière fois, on aurait la possibilité de tout se dire, de tout faire, » murmura Henrik en frottant son pouce contre sa paume.   
« -Qu’est-ce que tu me dirais de plus ? » demanda Tarjei en posant sa tête contre celle d’Henrik.   
C’était un geste anodin mais Tarjei sentit des papillons à l’intérieur de son ventre s’envoler, il n’y avait plus que son parfum qui caressait son nez.  
« -Que tu es mon premier amour, le premier garçon que j’aie aimé, »  
Tarjei rigola et poussa Henrik de sa main libre avant de répondre,  
« -C’est ridicule, tu ne dois pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose, »  
« -J’aime te faire rire, » dit Henrik avec un large sourire en scrutant son visage sûrement embarrassé.  
« -Le sarcasme c’est ma spécialité, ne l’oublie pas, » rétorqua Tarjei avec un air faussement autoritaire.  
Henrik pouffa et le silence retomba mais cette fois-ci il était appréciable. Tarjei se sentait mieux, il se sentait à sa place, il osait être lui-même et ne cherchait pas à prendre le rôle de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était inutile, Henrik voyait tout.   
« -Qu’est-ce que tu ferais ? » lui demanda Henrik en caressant l’intérieur de son bras qui était posé sur ses propres cuisses.   
Tarjei frissonna et baissa la tête. Il y avait tellement d’idée qui traversait son esprit à cet instant qu’il était incapable de faire un choix. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur, de l’embrasser, de jouer avec ses cheveux puis de le faire sien, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait envie qu’ils partent loin d’ici, dans un endroit secret, quelque part où des soirées comme celle-ci arrivaient tout le temps. Mais il avait aussi envie de s’enfuir d’ici, de partir seul et d’essayer de remettre son cerveau complétement retourné en place, parce qu’Henrik ne lui appartenait pas et qu’il n’était pas autorisé à ressentir toutes ces choses envers lui. Mais ses émotions étaient toujours trop intenses en sa présence et sa capacité à réfléchir correctement semblait ne plus fonctionner.  
« -Je me déshabillerais et je… » commença-t-il en se mordant la lèvre et il se demanda comment il arrivait à se retenir d’éclater de rire en voyant le regard d’Henrik changer en quelques secondes. Il n’y avait plus aucune douceur dans le bleu de ses yeux.  
« -Et j’irai courir dehors, mais je finirai certainement grillé par la foudre donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, » ajouta-t-il et Henrik leva les yeux au ciel puis rigola avant de dire sérieusement,  
« -J’ai envie qu’on le fasse, »   
Tarjei secoua la tête en pouffant mais quand il sentit Henrik se lever et lâcher sa main pour retirer son t-shirt il comprit qu’Henrik était en fait très sérieux. Il se déshabilla avec hâte puis marcha vers la porte avant de l’ouvrir,  
« -Ne te dégonfle pas, » dit-il, puis il disparut.   
Tarjei ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et de retirer à son tour tous ses vêtements pour les jeter négligemment sur le canapé. Il faisait encore lourd à l’extérieur, même la pluie était chaude sur sa peau, c’était agréable et Tarjei se mit à rire en voyant Henrik glisser dans l’herbe et se rattraper contre un arbre.   
« -On va mourir foudroyer, tu en es conscient, » cria Tarjei en s’approchant de lui, les bras autour de son corps. Il faisait sombre dehors et malgré la lumière vive des nombreux éclairs Tarjei avait du mal à savoir où il allait.   
« -Et alors ? On resterait ensemble pour toujours, » dit Henrik en attrapant son bras pour lui signaler sa présence.   
« -Je ne crois pas, même dans l’au-delà on ne pourrait pas être ensemble, » rétorqua Tarjei en rigolant tristement.  
Ses cheveux étaient déjà trempés et il commençait à avoir froid à force de rester inerte.  
« -Pourquoi ça ? »  
« -Parce que je n’irai probablement pas au paradis avec toutes les conneries que j’ai faites, » plaisanta-t-il en pensant à elle.  
« -Il n’y a ni paradis ni enfer Tarjei, ce ne sont que des foutaises, et puis tu sais que dans tous les cas je finirais par venir te chercher, on se retrouvera toujours, » murmura Henrik en posant ses mains sur les joues humides et chaudes de Tarjei.  
Son cœur battait de nouveau trop vite, il ne voulait pas croire à ces idioties.  
« -Commence déjà par venir me trouver à travers la forêt, »   
Après un rapide clin d’œil et un sourire narquois Tarjei se retourna et commença à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, les éclairs disparaissaient peu à peu et mis à part la présence de la lune pleine et brillante au-dessus de sa tête il n’y avait aucune source lumineuse.   
Tarjei s’en fichait de tomber ou de se perdre, il riait à gorge déployée et, avec les bras écartés, il courut aussi vite qu’il le put. Il avait l’impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, l’air qui entrait dans ses poumons était pur et vivifiant. Il entendait Henrik l’appeler et lui crier qu’il était inconscient puis il l’entendait rire et jurer lorsque ses pieds nus touchaient quelque chose d’étrange sur le sol. Tarjei s’arrêta lorsqu’il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud à l’arrière de sa nuque.  
« -On va se perdre, » dit Tarjei essoufflé,  
« -Tu n’as fait que le tour du chalet Tarjei, ton sens de l’orientation est atroce, » se moqua Henrik.  
Tarjei se retourna et rigola aussi en apercevant, légèrement au loin, la maison en bois. L’orage avait cessé à présent, il pleuvait toujours mais Tarjei n’avait pas envie de rentrer. Il était nu, libre et heureux, avec lui au milieu d’une nature qui ne les connaissait pas. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d’Henrik qui n’avait pas perdu de son sourire et chuchota,  
« -Qu’est-ce que tu ferais toi ? »   
Et Henrik ne répondit pas, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tarjei et après avoir attrapé ses hanches pour le coller contre lui il l’embrassa et Tarjei ne pouvait espérer mieux. Enfin il pouvait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir sa peau sur la sienne et son goût sur sa langue. Tarjei se demanda si un jour il oublierait l’odeur de son parfum, la sensation que ses mains lui procuraient ou encore le son de ses soupirs qui venaient mourir dans sa bouche.   
« -Je suis à toi, » souffla Tarjei contre ses lèvres et Henrik recula légèrement les sourcils froncés,  
« -Si tu me demandes ce que je te dirais, je te dirais que ce soir je suis à toi, » continua-t-il avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.   
Henrik avait beaucoup trop de force, c’est ce que Tarjei pensa lorsqu’il sentit ses fesses heurter le sol humide et les genoux d’Henrik se resserrer autour de ses cuisses. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et gémit parce qu’Henrik était trop taquin, parce que ses baisers dans son cou ne duraient pas assez longtemps et que ses mains ne se plaçaient jamais à l’endroit qu’il désirait.   
« -Jure-moi que tu le veux, » murmura Henrik contre la peau de son ventre tendu.   
Tarjei enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses épaules et souffla,  
« -Je te le promets, »  
Et quelle erreur.


	13. AOÛT 2017

_Tarjei se sentait vide, lasse._

Aujourd’hui il avait refusé toutes les invitations qu’il avait reçu de ses amis. Il n’avait pas eu envie d’aller chez Jakob pour jouer à Fifa ni d’accompagner Maud et ses copines pour une sortie en bateau. Aujourd’hui Tarjei n’aspirait qu’à dormir. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et pourtant il ne s’était pas encore levé pour aller nourrir son estomac affamé. Il était épuisé. Ces derniers temps Tarjei travaillait trop, il passait plus de temps à la salle de répétition que chez lui mais il aimait ça, il en avait besoin. C’est seulement lorsqu’il se concentrait à reproduire des pas de danse à la perfection qu’il parvenait enfin à se vider l’esprit. Pendant ces moments-là, Il n’existait plus. Ou presque car il était partout. Tarjei maudissait souvent ses collègues qui adoraient lui rappeler qu’il avait un jour été Isak. Tarjei riait à leurs blagues mais intérieurement elles le détruisaient. Tout revenait à Lui. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas su tout arrêter à temps ?

_« Tu y arrives toi ? »_

_Il s’était promis de ne jamais se faire avoir par ce genre de chose. De ne jamais y croire. Il avait perdu. Il y avait cru._

Tarjei se souvenait de Mari, de ses boucles rousses et de ses yeux noisette. Mari était jolie et dévergondée, elle volait les cigarettes de sa mère et aimait un peu trop les garçons mais Tarjei l’adorait. Mari lui avait donné son premier baiser, lui avait fait boire sa première bière et fumer sa première cigarette. Tarjei avait passé des jours à la regarder de loin, à s’imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si Mari était sienne. Mais Mari ne voulait pas être aimée, elle ne savait même pas ce que ce verbe signifiait. Mari avait treize ans lorsqu’elle lui avait dit d’aller se faire voir avec ses lettres d’amour « complètement débiles » et Tarjei avait seulement douze ans quand il connut sa première et unique peine de cœur. Depuis cet horrible après-midi glacial de janvier il avait décidé que l’amour ne le trouverait plus. Alors Tarjei avait commencé à jouer avec elles, à piétiner leur cœur et leur confiance sans jamais ne ressentir aucun remord. Les filles étaient idiotes et naïves, elles aimaient les contes puérils, les belles princesses et les princes charmants et Tarjei avait toujours détesté tout cela. Pourtant il ne choisissait que des princesses, des petites filles modèles trop parfaites qu’il prenait plaisir à salir. Elles pleuraient souvent, mais Tarjei s’en fichait puisque ses camarades, eux, riaient. Tarjei volait leur innocence et la fierté qu’il voyait dans les yeux de ses amis suffisait à lui donner envie de recommencer. Il n’était plus le petit garçon aux cheveux longs vulnérable qu’on aimait ridiculiser, il était admiré et désiré. Tarjei n’avait jamais craint de tomber amoureux, il avait cessé de croire que l’amour puisse exister lorsqu’il avait vu son père s’en aller et sa mère fondre en larme.

_« On peut se revoir ? »_

_Des mauvais choix il en avait faits dans sa courte vie mais celui qu’il regrettait le plus à cet instant c’était bien celui-là._

Celui de s’être laissé porter par une autre âme, en toute confiance.

Il lui avait certainement plu au premier regard même s’il haïssait cette vérité absurde. Puis tout était arrivé trop vite. Tarjei vivait des moments difficiles et personne ne lui avait offert le réconfort qu’Henrik lui avait donnait. Henrik avait toujours été là, avait toujours eu les bons mots et Tarjei n’était pas parvenu à trouver un endroit plus rassurant que ses bras chaleureux. Henrik avait su se rendre indispensable et Tarjei avait beau chercher il ne trouvait pas ce qui aurait pu l’empêcher de plonger dans ce gouffre sans fin. Ça aurait pu être elle mais sa présence n’avait rien changé.

_« Je ne peux pas oublier tout ça, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on oublie »_

_Il se répétait que tout cela passerait, car tout fini par s’oublier. Mais comment faire pour avancer le temps ? C’était impossible._

Tarjei avait commencé par garder le sweat d’Henrik parce qu’il était chaud et griffé, comme il aimait le dire, mais surtout parce qu’il portait son odeur et que Tarjei n’arrivait à s’endormir qu’en sentant sa présence à ses côtés. Puis il s’était mis à collectionner les petits mots ridicules qu’Henrik lui écrivait à chaque fois qu’ils terminaient de tourner une scène. Ces messages drôles et mignons qu’il aimait lire et relire pendant ses insomnies trop nombreuses, le sweat ayant malheureusement terminé dans la machine à lavé parce que sa mère détestait qu’on porte la même chose trop longtemps. Parfois Tarjei le revoyait sur son lit, dans ses bras, alors qu’Henrik était sûrement occupé à échanger sa salive avec celle de sa jolie blonde. Puis il y avait les souvenirs dans les rues d’Oslo, ceux qui lui rappelait tout ce qu’ils avaient accompli en quelques mois. Il y avait son lycée, ses couloirs et ses salles de classes où il avait eu, un jour, le droit de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de le prétendre sien, sans jugement. Tarjei essayait d’oublier mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il était partout.

_« Tu me manques »_

_Comment faire alors pour soulager la douleur ? Il avait pleuré, crié, brisé des objets et attendu des jours et des nuits entières mais rien. Toujours ce même vide dans son cœur. La solitude et la tristesse, ces deux seules amies dont il se passerait bien._

Tarjei souffrait depuis des mois. Il s’était ouvert à lui, complétement, avait partagé ses secrets les plus sombres et tout ça avec une confiance aveugle. Et même si Henrik ne l’avait jamais déçu et qu’il ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber dans ces moments difficiles Tarjei lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de l’avoir consolé avec des étreintes trop tendres et des baisers trop passionnés. Tarjei savait que tout cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Des amis ne sont pas censés se câliner, s’embrasser et dormir dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils ne sont pas censés sentir leur cœur s’emballer en la présence de l’un ou de l’autre. Les amis ne couchent pas ensemble. Ils ne se tiennent pas non plus par la main parce que cela aide à réchauffer leur cœur. Tarjei aurait dû comprendre plus rapidement que rien de tout cela n’était normal. Henrik n’avait jamais été son ami et Tarjei souffrait en constatent qu’ils ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des amants ou de simples inconnus. Tarjei avait mal. Il avait eu mal au cœur en le voyant tomber pour elle puis il avait eu mal aux mains en frappant les murs de sa chambres lorsqu’il avait compris qu’Henrik ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il avait massacré une de ses coupes de football quand Henrik l’avait laissé nu sur son lit pour aller la rejoindre après un coup de téléphone. Tarjei pleurait tout le temps, lui qui n’avait jamais su comment faire, et il était épuisé. Dès qu’Henrik le quittait pour aller vivre la vie presque parfaite qu’il s’était construite Tarjei étouffait ses cris de rage dans son oreiller.

_« Merci pour hier »_

_L’étrange sentiment de lui avoir laissé ce qu’il avait de plus précieux._

Son cœur et son corps, voilà ce qu’il lui avait offert et Tarjei ne savait plus s’il devait regretter ou se réjouir. Lorsqu’Henrik lui avait fait l’amour pour la première fois sur le sol humide couvert de feuille, Tarjei y avait encore cru. Il avait adoré sentir les mains d’Henrik s’accrocher fermement à ses hanches, ses baisers et ses murmures remplis de promesse. Henrik l’avait tenu dans ses bras comme s’il était son tout et non un simple bon ami comme il aimait l’appeler devant les autres. Il était entré en lui avec tellement de douceur que Tarjei avait presque laissé échapper ces trois mots qu’il détestait tant. Et même si parfois leurs gestes avaient été maladroits Tarjei n’avait pas souffert car Henrik avait toujours su prendre soin de lui. Henrik n’avait cessé de lui répéter qu’il était aussi beau que bon, que personne ne pourrait un jour le remplacer car Tarjei avait tout. Henrik l’avait regardé dans les yeux avec tendresse et lui avait souri entre chaque baiser. Ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux trop longs Tarjei avait eu l’impression d’être au paradis et sentir la peau nue d’Henrik caresser et marquer l’endroit le plus intime de son corps avait été une expérience aussi étrange qu’extraordinaire. Ce soir-là Tarjei avait encore connu de nouvelles sensations. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête Tarjei s’était presque senti mourir. Le corps paralysé et l’esprit euphorique il avait expérimenté un plaisir hors du commun et à chaque fois qu’il repensait aux mots qui étaient sortis des lèvres d’Henrik « moi aussi Tarjei, plus que tu ne l’imagines, » il s’inquiétait de lui avoir crié la triste vérité en jouissant. Henrik était venu en étouffant ses cris dans la bouche de Tarjei, enfoui au plus profond de lui et il l’avait trouvé beau, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues d’un rose profond avec pour arrière-plan des astres par milliers. Henrik l’avait embrassé, encore et encore puis il avait quitté son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener entre les draps où Tarjei s’était endormi, les cuisses humides et les reins sensibles. Tarjei aurait pu partir mais quand il s’était réveillé contre son corps chaud et confortable avec son souffle doux  qui chatouillait l’arrière de sa nuque Tarjei n’avait pas trouvé la force de se lever. Il s’était retourné et avait sorti Henrik de son sommeil avec des baisers mouillés et des mains trop curieuses. Henrik l’avait pris, encore et encore, sous les draps, sur le parquet frais, sous la douche froide, sur le canapé trop petit puis sur la table de la cuisine. Ils avaient ri en se racontant des histoires idiotes mais ils avaient aussi versé quelques larmes en se remémorant tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé au milieu des caméras, tous ensemble. Tarjei avait été gâté, gâté de bonne nourriture, de promenades agréables puis de caresses et de baisers délicats. Le temps avait passé trop vite et lorsqu’Henrik lui avait demandé de le prendre au lieu de repartir prendre son train Tarjei n’avait pas résisté. Tarjei avait été doux, gentil et aimant, toutes ces choses dont il s’était toujours senti incapable avec elles. Henrik s’était offert à lui, comme Tarjei l’avait fait, ils s’étaient possédés tous les deux de la manière la plus intime qu’il soit et l’idée de devoir bientôt le remplacer à nouveau avec toutes ces filles insignifiantes le révulsait.

Puis il y avait eu cette dernière nuit, encore loin de tout et de tous, où ils s’étaient perdus pendant quelques heures au milieu des sapins. Tarjei se souvint avoir beaucoup ri en voyant un Henrik inquiet et au bord des larmes, il avait eu l’esprit embué à cause de cette bouteille d’eau de vie trop forte qu’Henrik avait trouvé cachée dans un coin du chalet. Puis ils s’étaient assis contre un arbre, Tarjei confortablement installé dans ses bras, entre ses longues jambes et comme pendant leur première nuit le ciel était rempli d’étoile. Henrik s’était moqué de lui parce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de crier « une étoile filante ! » toutes les trois minutes et peut-être qu’Henrik avait raison, que ce n’était que l’alcool qui lui jouait des mauvais tours mais Tarjei s’en fichait. Il forçait Henrik à faire un vœux en même temps que lui et espérait intérieurement qu’ils souhaitent la même chose. Puis Henrik avait embrassé sa nuque et joué avec la peau de son ventre et comme Tarjei avait trop bu il avait trouvé intelligent de lui dire,

« -Avant je me demandais toujours pourquoi plus je souhaitais mon bonheur en voyant ces putains d’étoiles filantes plus j’étais malheureux, puis j’ai compris, »

« -Que ce genre de connerie n’existait pas ? »

« -Non, à chaque fois que j’en vois une et que je fais le vœux d’être heureux je pense à toi, »

Henrik avait ri doucement et posé ses lèvres contre sa joue avant que Tarjei ne rajoute,

« -Et en effet il n’y a qu’avec toi, que dans tes bras, comme maintenant, que je suis heureux, »

Henrik lui avait encore fait l’amour et peut-être qu’ils l’avaient souhaité tous les deux ensemble quelques minutes plus tôt?

_« Ouvre-moi »_

Tarjei fronça les sourcils en lisant le message qu’Henrik venait de lui envoyer. C’est avec hâte qu’il tira sur les couvertures pour sortir du lit et foncer vers sa porte d’entrée qu’il ouvrit sans hésiter. Et il était là. Les cheveux décoiffés et humidifiés par la fine pluie d’été qui tombait dehors, il souriait et Tarjei le trouvait encore plus beau qu’habituellement. Alors bien sûr lorsqu’Henrik pénétra à l’intérieur de chez lui pour poser ses mains contre ses joues et ses lèvres sur les siennes Tarjei ne bougea pas et se contenta d’ouvrir sa bouche, pour accueillir sa langue et ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui.

« -Arrête de trop réfléchir, » chuchota Henrik en le regardant dans les yeux et Tarjei acquiesça avant de se laisser guider vers sa chambre.

Chaque nouvelle fois était différente, plus intense, plus sentimentale. Tarjei ne recherchait pas une délivrance, il cherchait leur plaisir, une connexion plus psychique que physique, ce petit quelque chose d’inexplicable qui le laissait sans voix. Parfois Henrik laissait tomber ses barrières, il avait pour habitude de regarder Tarjei alors que leur deux corps ne faisaient qu’un, avec ses jolis yeux rempli d’amour et Tarjei se sentait obligé de détourner les siens.

C’était beaucoup trop, c’était mal et interdit mais quand il était en lui, comme à présent, quand il le possédait, qu’il le faisait sien et que leurs corps s’alignaient à la perfection Tarjei n’y pensait plus. Il n’y avait qu’eux. Il n’y avait que le bleu profond de ses yeux, la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou, son parfum dans l’air et l’agréable sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tarjei doutait de leur futur. Il doutait de ses véritables intentions mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne doutait plus de ses propres sentiments. Tarjei l’aimait, Tarjei aimait Henrik, peut-être même trop.

« -Ce sera toujours toi et moi Tarjei, »

Et c’est ce que Tarjei espérait le plus au monde. Il se demandait si dans un an ou dix ans ils seraient toujours comme ça, allongés au milieu des draps défaits, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs doigts entrelacés. Si ce qu’ils avaient créé à deux, peu importe son nom, subsisterait au fil des années et des épreuves et Tarjei s’en voulait d’y croire encore.

« -On ne sera probablement jamais plus que ce qu’on est aujourd’hui mais personne ne prendra nos places, » dit Henrik en caressant ses cheveux et Tarjei ferma les yeux en répondant,

« -Peut-être, »

Et Tarjei savait que ce ne serait jamais suffisant mais il sourit. La tête posée sur sa poitrine il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone portable d’Henrik, sa sonnerie, celle qu’il lui avait réservée. Et Tarjei pensa à elle. C’est avec peine qu’il recula pour laisser Henrik s’en aller. Mais Henrik reviendrait. Demain, dans trois jours ou dans deux mois, ou peut-être jamais, qui le savait ?

_Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que les doutes et les regrets, mais le seul à blâmer, c'était lui._


End file.
